Daughter to The Mafia
by AnonymousBuffy Writer
Summary: Buffy the daughter of a mob boss Angel and her meet up by accident she find out that he is her families enemy so what will she go through to protect the man she loves and will spike let her when her father wants him dead and her to do it
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I own none of the main characters only those that are mine

RATING: R

AUTHOR: Tajma Cameron

TIMELINE: AU 2003-2006

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Spike…. Buffy/Angel Totally, Faith/Robin Willow/OZ Xander/Cordelia

SPOILER:

SYNOPSIS: Buffy and Angel are children of Feuding mob Families Buffy is going for leader Angel has nothing to do with his family what happen when they fall in love and her Father wants him dead it's a story of intrigue, romance and suspense

AUTHOR NOTES: I saw a movie and I had wanted to do a mob story and it just came to me and I thing it's the best I have ever written

E-MAIL: Buffy the vampire slayer

FEEDBACK: of course

_**Prologue**_

_**----------- -----------**_

January 19, 2006 

Buffy Bandicetti sat in her beautifully adorned room it had a rust golden/tan and tinted, there was no way in or out there was a bathroom to the right of the bed, window to the left made of unbreakable glass. All off her clothes were in the room, she walked over to the curtains she opened them she was in her fathers mansion in the top of the mansion, she looked down into the garden, it was beautiful… only if it hadn't been her prison, her room was in another security space but she could see out but no one could see in, she knew the glass was unbreakable, she laughed because she tried, and sound proof, this was her punishment. Just then there was a knock on the door. She knew it was Anya the chamber maid

she said "come in Anya"

she did "hello Buffy how are you today"

she said "lonely"

she said "sorry" Buffy sat on the bed

Anya said "I have time we… can talk"

Buffy said "I would like that… it gets lonely up here"

Anya said "next to her, so tell me what did you do to get here"

Buffy said "it's a long story"

she said "I have time your father is out won't be back until morning… so tell"

Buffy smiled "I guess I should start at the beginning…."

Mary 20, 2003 

Buffy Bandicetti was born January 21 1981, to Jocelyn and Hank Bandicetti, her mother Jocelyn was killed February 20th 2001, by the family enemy the Irish Mob leader Franklin Johnson, ever sense that day her father had a death warrant out for the hole family. Buffy wasn't surprised that her mother was killed, Jocelyn Bandicetti was after all the beautiful Wife of the most powerful mob boss not only in the West Coast, But the United States. Hank Bandicetti father had been the most powerful boss in Chicago- in control of every racket in Indianapolis, Fort Wayne and South Bend, Ethan R Bandicetti arrived in Chicago in the first years of the 20th century from Venice, Italy he had started out fair and legitimate- he had seen to many good men die at home from the Mafia Vendettas, But it had, for Ethan, a proud man, to pay protection money to the boss in Little Italy at the time. Then the new player came over from Ireland Richard Johansson that had been trying to move in on their turf, Named after his successor, of course Primo was not powerful overnight, by the time his son Rupert Giles was learning the Family business, he was boss of the Indianapolis gambling and prostitution rackets, It was down to the ruthless, unmerciful Rupert to consolidate the Bandicetti Family's power in the city and he did so with an iron fist. Some old women would claim that their streets were never safer than when 'Ripper' looked after them, but others knew different. Many young men were found dead in various creative ways through idiocy, a wrong move, a big mouth, or simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. 'Ripper' Giles's reign lasted forty years. By this time his sons Hank and Ethan were young adults, the Family's interests had expanded to several of the largest casinos in Las Vegas and Reno, unions, prostitution, other forms of gambling, extortion and political power, and Drug Cartel ('Ripper' Giles was 'personal friends' with at least three senators, a Governor, judges in Chicago, New York, Miami, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Reno and Boston). He installed his eldest son Hank in the Los Angeles office of their legitimate business- Jennifer Olive Oil, named after Ethan R Bandicetti's sister. But of course, Hank- or Han, as he called himself in order to appear more legitimate- was in truth in charge of the West Coast operations of the Family. When Giles died, Hank became the most powerful man in America- regardless of what the President thought he was the boss of

Such power warrants attention, of course. Hank himself had never even been arrested, thanks to his father's advice and protection, but the FBI knew the family well. But as it always goes, they could never prove anything. The FBI knew that Anthony owned six of the hotels and casinos on the Strip in Las Vegas; they knew that Anthony had interests in the narcotics business. Proving it was a different matter, and they had never managed to even piece together enough information to get a warrant to search his home.

Jocelyn's death in 2001 had made the front pages of many newspapers, which wisely called her "Society Hostess" rather than "Mob Wife". But what wasn't reported was that Dawn and Cindy were first to arrive home after the murder Stuck. Nobody had ever discovered who exactly killed Jocelyn, but Cindy swore it was the Uncle Ethan. She would never quite forget the look on her mother's face as she slipped from this world to the next. In fact, for the last two years, it had been the source of every nightmare she'd ever had. She was now twenty 22 years old, but that moment, had shaped her entire life.

There was only one small flaw in Cindy's reasoning. Ethan had loved Jocelyn, he really had. From the moment he had first seen her at her father's house in Italy, he had loved her. Jocelyn Crolini had been a beautiful young girl of seventeen when he met her, all big blue eyes in golden olive skin, framed with thick honey blonde hair, unusual in Venice and Southern Italy. When Hank swept her up had been teased about it too- they said he had been hit by "The Thunderbolt". He also really had loved that girl. He too recalled the moment he found her. She was lying, her legs twisted, the thick carpet covered in her blood. He recalled the complete horror when he saw 20 year old Cindy sitting there, 14 year old Dawnie in his arms, looking at her mother. Then, with a heavy heart, he recalled the look of betrayal and hate on his Daughter's face as the young woman looked deeply angered into an unseen evil. Hank had never truly admitted it to anyone, not even himself, but he knew that Cindy blamed her Uncle Ethan for Jocelyn's death.

A few years- two of them- had passed now, yet emotions were often still raw. Just a years ago, just after turning 21, Cindy ran away and a week later was found brutally murdered only a mile away from the house in the ditch, Elizabeth was Cindy's twin sister was 22 now, but lived in the family house even now. Hank knew that it was so she could watch over Dawn, and it warmed his heart that Elizabeth cared so much for her sister. Then, of course, his heart froze when he realized who Elizabeth thought she was protecting her from the family business.

Elizabeth 'Buffy' was now Hank and Jocelyn's oldest daughter and flirt with the men, Buffy was in line to take over after her Father because he only had daughter and he knew she would make him very proud, as the first woman Mob leader someday, over the past two years, it was of little horror and fear that She had become so much like him and his Father Rupert, it had been shocking because she had been such a sweet girl, always the one to bring Dawn home from school with her all there lives, covering for business, no father ha a favorite child but She was close to it, she had always been willing to help but after her mother died and Cindy she had become hard cold and dangerous, and she had a awful temper, dawn even thought she loved her was always fearful of her, she had seen her anger to many time even when she tried to cover it but she would never hurt Dawn. she knew the business like the back of her hand, she was also trained in Martial arts and her body was a deadly weapon, she was a mater in weapons and if you didn't know any better she was the most deadly assassin you could find. And that made her an asset to the family. and she was under constant protection when she wasn't on the job. She relished in the family business, and Dawn avoided her were she could.

Her father loved her but he was not to favor a beating to her needed, that also made her hard at the core and she did nothing to get one except to protect her sister from her own, but she was allowed her freedom, but under heavy security detail followed behind. Mostly for fear she would be shot or kidnapped… more shot because no one could get that close, she was chauffeured to school her whole college life at Havard U.

But when it came down to business, she worked with her, Her best and closet friend Willow Loyola who also was a family friend, was 22 and a computer wiz and the best hacker that side of the globe, if you need anything done dealing with security and electic's she was your girl, her and Buffy had gotten into a fight with her a year before were they bame to blows they were evenly matched and both came out of it messes up just as equally hurt and agreed to never fight again.

Her brother Alessandro Lavelle Loyal that was only 9 months older 22 he was great with guns bombs and grand aids, but it was rather surprising because he was a ditz but she liked him and he was smitten with her he tried to touh her but once and she broke his hand he never did it again.

Faith Corlion who was 22 a family friend, she was a thief drunk and did drugs, they had been friends sense high school some time there wires would crossed they got into a serious fight there senior year were Buffy kicked her ass so bad she was in a coma for 8 months she awoke they became friends again and she never crossed Buffy again, her boyfriend Robin who was 28, African American was close with them had been sense they were kids and His brother Charles Gunn was a 22 street wise, and then they became friends and he worked with them, he was good with Martial arts as well. when there mother who was close friend with Jocelyn's was killed a week after with his sister to the German mafia he jumped in to the mob out for vengeance knowing if he killed enough he would soon get his mother and sisters

Buffy had kicked his ass right and proper, when he got into a fight with her boyfriend William Vitelli… well not really, they had a lusty relationship, and he was her partner in crime she was his Bonny and was her Clyde, William was the best cheat in any casino game you could think of, and with Buffy's help they had scored over 400 million in the 2 years they had been together. He never tried her except once and she kicked his ass for it as well his eye has swollen up and his face was knotted for a week because he had contradicted her he never did it again.

The Bandicetti compound in the hills above Beverly hill was so large that, if one so desired, you need not see another soul for some time. Unfortunately, whenever Buffy wanted to be alone, usually someone wanted to see her. She had grown accustomed to Hank's men watching her and Dawn from a usually discreet distance, but often her father would send someone looking for her and she would have to come running. The house itself was beautiful, designed like an old Roman palazzo, full of tall white columns and beautiful plants from exotic locales. It was well known to Buffy that her mother had designed the house, and it comforted her a little to know that her mother had such exquisite taste. Buffy's own room overlooked the landscaped rose garden and had it's own walk in closet and en-suite bathroom. She had her own phone line, but knew it, like every other line in the house, was likely tapped by the FBI. It wasn't enough that she was kept in her gilded cage by her family, but she was tracked inside it by outside forces as well.

Go to next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

_**---------- ----------**_

****Buffy and Spike were on a job on this night headed into bust a competitors Casino, they knew the plan was always the same they went in Spike took the money trading it in for chips and they head for the poker section Spike said holding the tray in one hand Buffy on his other arm "the easiest poker game there is to beat is 7 card stud… very easy to cheat…" he stepped up to the emptiest table and said "I would like to place a bet"

the dealer looked at his chips smiling "welcome… take a seat" Spike did Buffy watched smiling _(here we go)_

The security van was parked out back, inside Willow worked the computer, Faith said as she dressed in a security uniform, the other were ready, Willow said "I can cut off security"

Faith said "that all we need"

Gunn too the key card slipping on the cap and Faith got out, walking up to the back door.

The guard said "who are you"

she said "first day on the job, wondering if you could show me around, I left my key inside and I can't get in, can you let me in" she flirted he smiled and opened the door she smiled

she said "oh after you"

he said "on no ladies first" she smiled and went in he headed ahead of her as she looked at the camera light go out, she smiled and grabbed the guy from behind and broke his back,

she said "dunb ass" she opened the door an the other came right in with the carts. Faith went ahead of them.

When Spike's turn to bet came up the dealer said "how much are you betting"$3.000.00 he passed over the chips he played way into the night, drawing a crowd in minutes. Buffy looked up at the camera, and saw it was off and the guards were starting to came allover and go in back. She smiled.

Faith was walking down the fall the other guards were headed up to security, one said "camera's are out things are weird"

she said "I know and this is my first day" the guy turned to go and she grabbed him around the neck snapping. Robin and went up to the security room to keep and eye on the guards. Xander, and gun followed faith to the vault. Once there Xander put on the head gear to check it

Faith said "so"

he said "were going to have to blow it"

faith said "you can"

he said "sure"

he got on the walkie-talkie with Willow "Will… be ready to detinate bomb 2 and three above in ten"

she said "got you"

Spike managed to get 48 grand in ten minute. Buffy smiled at him and looked at her watch that was counting down Willow said into her ear piece "vault is going to blow" Buffy said clearing her throat _"check"_he went for a double pulling a card and slipping it slickly.

Xander was putting the cartage on the door, and then hooked up the detonator and they all stepped back he said over his ear piece "now" Faith went to check it out. it blew.

Upstairs guard were all over it, Buffy was shaking her head because it was lame. Spike was at 96, she smiled at him kissing his cheek and whispered _one more win… then loss it, there going to get suspious _he thought _ruin my fun _ she smiled.

Xander and Gunn took the cart in and put the bags of counter it in the place of the real ones, putting them on the cart, and heading out, Meanwhile upstairs Robin, the people were panicking because the camera's were out, Robin checked all the switches and under his breath _right… about……… Now_ the camera came on, he checked them and Willow switched the camera off the vault going through the other way, everyone headed for the explosion Xander puttied it up and took it out Faith followed, the camera reached them and Faith was checking the lock after letting them out she turned to the camera and put a hand on her hat and put a thumb up and okay for locked. Robin smiled and left while everyone went to take care of the fire.

It was an hour later Spike only had on more hand to go he put it all in. "betting $192.000.00"

a guy said felling cocky "you sure you want to bet that"

he smiled "I'm feeling luck" they played the last hand and the guy got a royal flush

he smiled "I Win… Royal flush" he put it down

he said "too bad so sad"

Spike said "yes" he turned to Buffy "let's go love"

they left Buffy whispered _"to bad so sad for them when they find out that money's fake"_ he smiled and they walked out arm in arm.

The money was pilled on the table Buffy's lounge room, Willow counted it. Buffy said "what's the grand total Will"

she said "900, Million" they fived, hooting and howling.

Buffy said "and how much for each"

she said "$128.571.428.57"

Buffy said "oh yes, good one… next month the Moonlight Lounge"

there was a knock on her door she said "who is it"

Dawn said "me, can I come in"

Buffy said "NO!"

she said "why"

Buffy said "because I'm entertaining"

Dawn said under her breath _"yeah right"_ "dad want to see you first thing in the morning, some of that important business you all try to hide but I know is mobs stuff"

Buffy said "fine… whatever tell him I'll see him first thing"

she said "whatever" she was gone.

Buffy said "some time I could kill that girl… I'm so glad I'm getting my own place next week" she said sitting on her boyfriend lap in only her bra and pants,

Gunn said "let's split this up"

Robin said "yeah I got a date"

Faith said "yeah… going to my place and have a roll in the money"

Buffy shook her head "your just weird"

Faith said "not like you not going to do the exact same thing." They got there shares and put it in their suit case they brought with them and headed out.

Spike said with that bad boy look that made her hot "what now"

Buffy said "we take a little friendly advice" she got up and took there bag of money and thought it on the bed she said crawling onto the bed he got up.

"What are you up to" spike questioned curiously

she said "depends, Spike… what do want"

she grabbed his belt "you want it hot" she kissed his neck "light's on… light's off, kink's or vanilla"

he said "you choose"

she said " kink's with the light's on"

he said "you know me to well" he kissed her and that was all that was said.

_**The Next morning**_

Buffy went into her fathers office, she said "you wanted to see me dad"   
he said "come in… shut the door"   
she did. He said "you know you next in line to become the leader after my demise"   
she said "I know"   
he said "being that you're a female and you would be the first to get to be leaded before you can you must prove yourself"   
she said "why"   
he said "you have to prove you can handle it and I mean more then just knocking over a casino every month"   
she said "it's fun, plus those dumb's never realize it until were long gone"   
he said "well this is your job senses, you just graduated I really need to know you can handle this"   
she said "fine what do you need" he said "it's not for me to tell you… you have to figure it out on your own"   
she said "you want me to go out and do something big and not get caught that is big enough to prove I can handle being the next Queen of the Italian Mob"   
he said "yes"   
she said "now"   
he said "no… I'm going to be watching you and having you checked out over the next year when you do you'll know it"   
she said "okay… whatever fine" 

_**The Next Week**_

Buffy was going to her apartment, she was happy because she would finally be able to get out of her fathers house, she had found a wonderful penthouse in east Los Angeles, it had taken her all day with her friends help to move in and her and her friends were going clubbing that night. She went into her closet that she had just filled with new cloths   
she said "what do I want to say" she held up the loose cut top that was a drape blouse that hung down in the center with one wrong slip it could fall off and gave all of her clevage a workout, with matching leather pants,   
"hi I'm Buffy… I look like a hooker" she held up her white crape top and her black jeans with her short leather jacket she said "much better" she curled her hair and put on her dark makeup, and was headed out the door. She went to the club and partied with her friends for hour she left about to because she was buzzed and tired. She was walking home because she didn't live far and she told her escorts if they followed her she was going to kick all there buts and they believed her so they did as there were told and got lost. After she was half way there she felt like she was being followed she stopped a minute and then kept going she was one building away from her own when she ducked in between and stood waiting when he came near the alley opening she grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, he was dressed in black from head to toe and had on oval frameless sunglasses, he held his hands up a bit startled,   
he said "what the hell"   
she said snatching the glasses off "cut the crap… why the hell are you following me, did one of my fathers boy send you because I swear…"   
he said "following you… I don't even know you are…why the hell would I follow you, I was going to my building" he pointed to the building. Same one as the one she lived in. she let him go backing off she handed him the glass,   
he said rubbing his neck "I was coming home from the same club, I saw you go in here and I thought I would see why… for a girl you kind of spry"   
she said handing him back the glasses "yeah… well your lucky"   
he said "whys that" she said "because most people that follow me… die very quickly"   
he was a bit startled "you don't date much do you"   
she said "you want start something"   
he said putting on his glasses "no… I was concerned, I was just trying to be nice… do yourself a favor"   
she said glaring at him "and what might that be"   
he said "loose the attitude, you might get a friend"   
she said "maybe I don't need any friends"   
he walked away saying "wasn't offing" she waited until he had gone in and went into her place. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 2_ **

_**---------------------**_

_**The Next morning**_

****Buffy was leaving her place one of her fathers boy's came to her house that morning saying that she had to come to the house then she got ready to go and threatened to kicked the guys ass if she found him outside of her front door, he was to wait out side with the chauffeur. She came out and almost ran into that guy again he had on blue jeans and white button up shirt and tan leather jacket same glasses, she sign and so did he

she said "what now"

he said "look I just came out of my place don't kick my ass okay"

she said "don't tempt me" he glared at her she sighed "look if were going to keep running into each other like this can I at least have a name"

he said "Liam, but everyone calls me Angel"

she said "Angel… that's a pretty nickname"

he said "what's yours"

she said not wanting to risk him knowing who she was she told him a name off the top of her head "Annabelle everyone call me Anne" it was true her name was Anne her middle no one knew it she went to go

he said "Annabelle… pretty nice name, just wish were" she sucked her teeth turning to go again

he said "wait… last night you said something about you fathers people following you… why"

she said "none of your damn business"

he said "fine"

she said "are you going"

he nodded she waved a hand for him to go he shook his head _"woman"_ she headed out a few minutes later, he was getting into his car when he saw her come out and a guy come up to her she shooed him off a guy got out of the limo park in front and opened the door she rolled her eyes and got in looking pissed,

he said "interesting"

Buffy went into her fathers office, she said "you wanted to see me dad"

he said "come in… shut the door" she did, and said flopping in the chair "dad I moved out for a reason, having the navy follow me 24/7 was not what I call giving me space"

he said "that is what I want to talk to you about"

she said "what"

he said "why were you sending them away"

she said "because there annoying bugs up my ass… everywhere I turn there right there, I can take care of myself, I don't need a damn guard on me every minute"

he said "to bad but you're the daughter of a mob boss, next in line to take over… you are a primo target for all other mob bosses"

she said "I don't care… all I want is to someday have a day to myself … at least once a week"

he said "okay once a week, but there are still going to following, just not so close"

she said "fine… thank you"

he said "I know you think I'm hard on you… but it's only because I love you… and I don't want to see anything happen to you"

she smiled slowly "I know" and she left.

_**Two Weeks later**_

Buffy Willow and Xander were at the club, Willow said "so what about that guy in your building"

she said "the annoying jerk you mean"

she said "yeah, well is he cute"

Buffy said "um you have a boyfriend Will…"

she said "does that mean I can't look"

Buffy said "he's nice looking if you like annoying jerks"

Willow said "he can't be that bad"

Alessandro said "you don't need to look around Buffy you have Spike"

she said "Xand, Spike and I are not boyfriend and girl friend, he a good time… that's all he is"

Willow said "I just want to here about the guy"

Buffy said "fine… you tell me if he's cute… there he is" she pointed to the guy coming in his black leather pants and black silk shirt and sun glasses thinking he was Mr. Cool.

Willow said "ow… he's smoking" He looked up and saw her rolled his eyes, she didn't know why maybe just to annoy him she went over to him

he said "oh, you just great"

she said "I hello to you too"

he said "this is a club… I just wanted to have fun, if had know you were hear I wouldn't have come"

she said "don't you start, I actually came to apologize… and I can't believe I just say that"

he said "oh my god did it hurt that much"

she said "screw you"

he said "oh I'm, so hurt… and your cold"

she said "you can take it"

he said "actually… you have goose bumps, your cold"

she said "well I left my coat at home didn't think it was going to be so cool tonight" he took off his coat and put it on her

she said "I don't need a hand out"

he said "you said you were cold, take it… I'll get it some other time"

she said "thanks… why"

he said "consider it me being nice" she looked at it hit was big but she like the feel of it she was about to say something but he was gone.

Buffy went back to the others Xander said "new coat… and form your annoying jerk"

Willow said "you have the hots for him"

she said "no I don't"

Willow stated "you do"

she contradicted "no I don't"

she teased "you like… you want to sleep with him"

Buffy said "don't start remember the last fight we got in"

Willow said "yeah… but as I recall you came out just as bad"

Buffy said "watch it" sighing in defeat "I'm tired I'm… going home"

Xander said "but we haven't partied down"

she said "I'm not up for it, I'm going home taking a long bath and going to bed"

Willow said "good night" she walked out Angel watched form the bar, it was something about that woman that he didn't get but he liked her.

A few days later Buffy went out for drinks by herself, she was tired of her family and was nice being able to breath without her family or her friend's Liam came up to the bar he said "you look lonely"

she said "I want to be… got a problem with that"

he said "what the hell is your problem"

she said "let me think… um… let me see, you"

he said "why… what reason do you have not to like me"

she said "let's see you a big jerk"

he said "oh really I see, I come to help you when I think you need it… you knock me down and threaten to kill me, we run into each other in the hall you ready to kill me… I give you my coat and you consider me a jerk"

she said "New flash Angel… it's night, no need for the sunglasses"

he said "awe and I thought you liked them"

she said "screw you"

he said smirking "you wish"

she said "you asshole" she went to take off the coat "take your coat back I don't need it"

he smiled "actually" looking over his glasses "it looks better on you" she was thrown for a minute, it was something about him the same thing that made her detest him drew her to him.

_**Two Weeks later**_

Her father called her she met him out in the back by the pool all his people were out there she said "hi dad" he got out of the pool and one of the men gave him his robe he put it on she said "what did you want"

he said "I got a job for you"

she said "is money involved"

he said "no, need you to kill somebody"

she said "oh now that my kind of job… missed getting my hands dirty"

he said "I know" they sat at the table, he snapped his fingers and her assistant and handed him the file, he opened it "this is the target"

she said "Ooo, Nice… I'm going to have fun with him, what do you need"

he said "this is Riley Giovanni… he was one of my prized assistants, but he betrayed me, he tried to steal some of my money… and no one steals my money"

she said "shame on him… all the sweeter to kill"

he said "he had a crush on you if you recall, still does… I want you to use that weakness to hit him were it hurts"

she smiled "my pleasure"

Over that week she teased and taunted him he loved it, the fool thought she wanted him she sat with him at a party,

he said "how are you enjoying yourself"

she said "I'm liking it"

he said "life is full of chances I'm glad I took this one"

she smiled sweetly and kissed him, he said "what are you doing"

she said "taking a chance"

he said "really"

she whispered "let's go to your place… I'm kind of hot" she smiled "if you know what I mean" he smiled and they left, they went to his place, he let them in and they headed to his bed room, he was happy and she was laughing to herself _"damn fool"_

she said "go I'm on my way"

he did and then she cheeked her purse for the gun smiling, she went into the bed room and he smiled she net him in the middle of the floor, she took her hair down and unbuttoned the first few botton's of her blouse he took her hands away and there eye met she smiled looking as caring as he could muster he kissed her she hated the taste of his tongue in her mouth it made her sick to her stomach, she slipped a hand in her purse while he was distracted and pulled out the gun she put the hand around the back of his neck slipping the gun in between she kissed his neck and whispered "Go to hell… bitch"

and before he could react she shot him the heart he fell to his knee's she smiled "Riley you've been a very bad boy… thinking you can steal from my father, shame on you, see I shot you in the heart, see it's odd your in shock and that get your adrenaline pumping along with the fact of your hormones take that much longer to die… so let me say this, you're a sick man a player and that line was so played out, so sweetie…. Sweet dreams" she shot him on last time right through the head walking right out not looking back.

_The Next Night_ She sat wither friends and ate at the club, Spike said "so you killed captain cardboard" she said, "that simple." Willow said "what did you do" she said "I shot him what do you think" Xander said "that's what he gets" Spike said "that was dumb of him in the first place" he said "who would dare steal from a don like that" Buffy said "well he stole from daddy and I stole something I can never return… his life" Willow said into her ear "Angel… 1 O'clock" she looked up and saw him come she saw him becon to her, she said "Spike babe… go get me a margarita and everyone some drink" he said "sense when did I become earn boy" she said "you remember… black eye" he said "right then… be right back" he got up and went, Xander and Willow went else where she got up and went to him, "you have some nerve" he said "I need to talk to you" she leaned on the stairs "what the hell is it" he said "you never answered my question… what is it you don't like about me" she said "I swear… if you didn't notice I'm on a date" he said "I really with captain peroxide…" she said smirking "jealous" he said "don't flatter yourself" she said "don't need to you did it for me" he leaned on the rail looking her in the eye she wanted to turn away but was drawn into his eye's he smirked "you're a very beautiful woman…" he touched her face and she shivered, "you need that guy sweep you off your feet and give you all that you've been missing" she said "and you want that guy to be you" there lips were centimeters apart and they both want to kiss he smiled "it's to bad you to much of a fridge bitch to ever find out" he backed away. She stood in shock offended she went over to spike he handed her her drink "who was that" she said drinking down the drink in one swallow "come let's dance" he smiled as she lead him along to the floor and gave him a dance of her life while Angel witched he smirked and walked away. _One Weeks later_ Buffy walked into the club, she had on a skin tight red dress hair curled up lonely half in her face in that sexy way, Angel turned leaning on the bar clasping his hands together smiling looking over his glasses "wow, you look… what's the word, hot" she said "go to hell" he said "your words they cut like a knife" he said covering heart pretending to be hurt, she walked over to him "what the hell is your problem… did little old me do something to make you Angry" she said "I'm not angry… I know where that comes from, and if you don't get off my case in ten second you'll see what I'm like when I'm angry" he said smiling "No… your not angry, your afraid…" she smiled stepping closer to him, he looked in her eyes and held her again in his invisible grasp he touched her face "afraid to let anyone in" he ran his finger down her shoulder "if you did, you might get hurt" she pushed his hand away "News flash jackass… contemplate getting over yourself Mr. Cool… there's no us, no you and me at all" she smirked at him running a hand up and down his chest "the one chance you had with me… you missed it" she turned to leave "Sweet dreams… Angel" he said "Ooo… ice cold." Buffy walked home this was her night alone, she walked she was so pissed of at Angel, not really though, the more he irked her the more she liked him, he was cute and she bet that he would be a great lover. She felt like something was following her, she stopped looked around didn't see anyone, she kept walking, she said "paranoid Buffy… go home get in bed and forget it" she kept walking she was about a blocking from the apartment buildings, when she stopped "okay… who over you are, I'm really tired and I want to go to be so come out so I can kill you and be on my marry way" one grabbed her arm "it's that so" the other grabbed her other arm "let's see about that" the third said "boss is going to be glad about this one" Angel said "HEY!" the three men looked up, she kicked the one in front of her in the groin and did a back wards flip out of there arms she came up pilling her knife out ready to fight. He said "Penn, Maestro… Hans, what the hell do your doing" Buffy said pointing her knife at him as he came up "you know these guys" he said looking at the men "unfortunately, yeah… these are my fathers boys" she said "your in the mob" he said "family issue, I don't deal" he turned to them "get the hell out of here and you tell my father I see one of you around me again… I'll kill you" he grabbed Maestro "UNDERSTAND!!" he said "got it… we thought" Angel said "what… she lives in my building, go get out of here be I snap your necks" they took off. He turned to her she had put her knife away she said nothing just looked at him he said "you okay" she said "yeah, thanks" 

he said "why don't I walk you home… sense we are going to the same place" for the first time she smiled he was just like her and that made her feel not so alone

Go to next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

_**-----------------------**_

****They walked up to the apartment she stopped at her door she said "thanks"

he smiled genuinely and said "it okay" she gets out her keys she smiled he said "I'll just go"

he headed down the hall to his place she said "Angel"

he turned "yeah"

she opened the door "you want to come in a minute"

he said "are you sure… you don't want to kick my ass or nothing"

she giggled "no… try anything then I'll kill you"

he said "okay just wanted to be clear" she stepped aside he came in and she shut the door.

He said looking around the place "nice place you got here"

she said "yeah… I got it, it nice quiet for me" she headed into her bedroom he stayed were her was she said "what were you doing"

he said "I just happened to come along"

she said "and how is that exactly"

he said "we were at the club you left I had been there a while plus I was board so I thought I would head home"

she came back out a few minutes later, in white night gown hair down in a loose ponytail to one side and her robe hanging open, no make up she looked like a young girl. She said "thanks for coming when you did"

he said "oh don't tell me the all mighty kick ass Annabelle couldn't handle three guys"

she said "no… I could have handled them, I just prefer not to it can get rather messy" she looked down and up at him thinking "you said those were your fathers boys"

he said "yeah"

she said "now look who's got secrets"

he said "well you didn't tell about yours"

she said "tu sha"

he said "yeah well a few year back my mother and young sister was kill, I moved out and that all I want to say"

she smirked "okay… tomorrow, how about I come to your place and you tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine"

he didn't know why but he thought a minute giving her a look and said "okay, it's a deal"

she walked him to the door she smiled "goodnight Angel"

he said stepping out and smiling at her "goodnight Anne" she watched him walk down the hell and go into his apartment.

Buffy woke up to pounding on the door she said "great" she got up looking at the clock, 7:30 she said "I'm killing who ever it is at this door." She went to the door looked out rolling her eyes when saw Pike her father's assistant,

she opened it "what the hell do you want"

he said "boss wants to see you… Now"

she said "oh I'm so scared"

he said "you should be he's very mad… so fix you pretty little ass up and get your but downstairs you have…"

she grabbed him by the collar glaring at him "I have what, don't even dare time me"

he said "fine… just get your self fix up and get the hell downstairs, the cars waiting." She slammed him across into the wall facing her apartment and slammed the door. She got ready and headed out the limo was waiting she got in when the chauffer opened the door.

She got to her fathers she went in and slammed the door "what the hell is it now"

he said "I know about last night"

she said "what about last night"

he said "you were attacked" s

he said "yeah and I handle it"

he said "LOOK… you're my oldest daughter"

she said rolling her eyes "daughter of a mob boss, next in line to take over… a primo target for all other mob bosses, yeah, yeah, yeah, been there… heard that"

he said "well you don't act like it"

she said "look I can handle myself… and my god dad every time something goes wrong don't wake me up at 7 in the morning to come here, there things called phones… use them"

he said "if you remember there all tapped"

she said "yeah dad… whatever"

he got up "Buffy… I know things have been hard sense" she looked at her feet "but this will be better I promise…. You work hard enough now when you get my spot it will be smooth sailing, but it takes time…" he put his hands on her shoulders "and patience"

she looked up at him "okay dad"

he smiled "that's my princess" she smiled.

That night Buffy went over to Angel's she had picked up Chinese she knocked and he answered, he was in his bathrobe he had just gotten out of the shower,

she said "is this a bad time"

he smiled "no… come in, what do you have"

she said "didn't know if you had eaten so I picked up some take out" she came in he went in back to put on some clothes. She said "looks like you have a nice place too"

he had all types of art and chinises screens and everything everywhere, she was checking out a painting on the wall of a field in Europe somewhere when he returned dressed

she said "this is nice" she looked at him "did you paint this"

he smiled "I don't like to brag… but yeah" he took the food in the kitchen, and plated it, it was five different things he brought it back placing them on the table, she took a fork and tasted a bit of each but she noticed he had chop sticks, they were black and red with a gold pattern going around them

she said "where did you get those"

he said "in china, I went there the summer after I graduated from college"

she said "how old are you"

he said "if I told you, you would have to tell me"

she said "anyone told you, you never ask a lady her age"

he said "if I tell you, you have to tell me"

she said "deal"

he said "26"

she said "well I'm 22"

he said "okay now it's time to get down to business, tell me about yourself Annabelle" she didn't know why but she felt that she could trust him and so she told him everything.

An hour later after all the food was gone and half a bottle of scotch they lounged on the couch, she said "I told you my story you tell me yours"

he said "okay, full name Liam David Johansson I was born 1975, to Henry and Katherine Johansson, my mother Katherine was killed November 25th 2000, by the family enemy the Italian Mob leader Hank Bandicetti, ever sense that day my father had a death warrant out for the hole family. I wasn't surprised that my mother was killed, Katherine Johansson was after all the beautiful Wife of the second most powerful mob boss not only in the West Coast, But the United States. Adam Johansson, great, great, great, great grandfather had been the most powerful boss in Ireland- in control of every racket in Galway, Dublin, and Bellfast, he had lived there all his life, and was born into the family business in Galway, Ireland he had started out fair and legitimate- he had seen to many good men die at home from the Mafia Vendettas, But it had, for Adam, a proud man, to pay protection money to the boss in Cork, Ireland the time. He killed and itallian player and got the ball rolling, and that started the first war between the Irish mob. Years it went on the wars went on from generation to generation, it was a big mess, when they got word that the Italians were spreading over into the states they got my great, great grandfather to head over" she said "please don't tell me your great grandfather was Richard Johansson. He nodded, "yes, and my great grandfather Maestro Johansson, they planned up and they took the plans put them together and made sure that his son Holland knew the game and business, he was the boss of Manhattan gambling, Drug Cartel, and prostitution rackets It was down to the ruthless, unmerciful Holland to consolidate the Johansson Family's power in the city and he did so with an iron fist. Some old women would claim that their streets were never safer than when 'Holtz' looked after them, but others knew different. Many young men were found dead in various creative ways through idiocy, a wrong move, a big mouth, or simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. 'Holtz' Holland's reign lasted forty years. By this time his son Henry was young adults, the Family's interests had expanded to several of the largest casinos that they could by out from your father or get to before him in Las Vegas, and Reno, unions, prostitution, other forms of gambling, extortion and political power, and counterfeiting ('Holtz' Holland was 'personal friends' with at least two senators, a Governor, judges in Chicago, New York, Miami, Sunnydale, Las Vegas, Reno and Boston). He installed his son Henry in the Sunnydale office of their legitimate business- Drusilla Peanut Oil, named after Maestro Johansson's sister. But of course, Hendricks- or Henry, as he called himself in order to appear more legitimate- was in truth in charge of the West Coast operations of the Family. When Holland died, Henry became one the most powerful man in America- regardless of what the President thought he was the boss of .

Such power warrants attention, of course. Henry himself had never even been arrested either, thanks to his father's advice and protection, but the FBI also know's the family well. But as it always goes, they could never prove anything. The FBI know's that Henry owned five of the hotels and seven casinos on the Strip in Las Vegas, they know that Henry has interests in the narcotics business. Proving it was a different matter, and they had never managed to even piece together enough information to get a warrant to search his home.

Katherine's death in 2000 had made the front pages of many newspapers, who wisely called her "Society Hostess" rather than "Mob Wife". But what wasn't reported was that My sister Cordelia and my baby Connor were there when the murder struck. Nobody had ever discovered who exactly killed Katherine, but I had swore it was My father. I got there last and I will never quite forget the look on her mother's face as she slipped from this world to the next. In fact, for the last three years, it had been the source of every nightmare I'd ever had. had shaped my entire life.

There was only one small flaw in My reasoning. Dad had really loved Kather, he really had. From the moment he had first seen her at her father's house in Dublin, he had loved her. Katherine O'Connor had been a beautiful young girl of seventeen when he met her, all big dark eyes in olive skin touched with gold, framed with thick onyx black hair, unusual in Galway and Southern Belfast. When Henry swept her up had been teased about it too- they said he had been hit by "The State of Shock" I recalled the moment he found her. She was lying on the ground, her legs twisted, the thick tar driveway covered in her blood after the car explosion. I recall the complete horror I felt when I saw 21 year old 'Cordy' Cordelia sitting there on the side walk rocking, 16 year old Connor in her arms, looking at her mother." Then, with a heavy heart, "I recalled how betrayed, and how much hate I felt looking deeply angry into my fathers eyes. My dad had never truly admitted it to anyone, not even himself, but he knew that I blamed him for Mom's death.

A few years- three of them- had passed now, yet emotions are often still raw. just after Cordelia turning 22, she ran away ran away and I had to find her with help from her friends and family I found her, dad was not happy and had her restrained to stay home. We fought about it and I moved out, even thought young Connor and was suppose to go away to college he stayed and lived in the family house… even now. with Cordelia, to watch over her, and it warmed dad and mine too heart that Connor cared so much for his sister. Then, of course, his heart froze when he realized Connor also thought he was protecting her from the family business.

Me on the other hand is now Henry and Katherine's oldest son and tall muscular and charming." Buffy laughed "your flattering yourself again" he said "whatever…. anyway I was in line to take over after my father but I will have none of it the mob got our mother killed and I will not be a part of anything it does, he hated that so he will give it to Connor because he knows and he will make him very proud and he had become so much like him but the thin was he had always been so sweet, but now since growing into the powerful young man he now was, Conner has become angry, even violent on occasion. But every now and then dad would be told that Connor had donated large chunks of money to shelters and hospitals and other such worthy causes- and not just in the name of tax evasion or money laundering. But these occasional good deeds don't change the fact that Conner is now a dangerous young man.

Everyone steers clear of Connor including me and Cordelia, he has a foul temper. Cordelia had never been fearful of our younger brother but, lately she is he's been angry way to many times and I had to go home and knock some sense into him and I sometime can't get through to him, he had always treated like a princess. I know the family business and ways I don't question it because I always end up in a fight with my father, I've never personally seen my dad kill anyone, but I know deep in my heart my brother is capable of doing so, I'm very happy that the house is so big because Cordelia can avoid him when ever possible, but by being the only daughter to my father she gets everything she wants, and is a spoiled brat"

she laughed "I know, my sister is that way"

he said "well she gets her benefits of course the family always as sacred, but my dad and others in the family were guilty of being beating, Cordelia wishes freedom from that house and that life, she is chauffeured everywhere she goes"

Buffy said "boy do I know what that feels like"

he said "hey don't get me wrong she loved that part but she hates that she can't go out with her friends and even have any…forget a boyfriend, her body guards Ricky, Mathew and Grue understands… but me I stay out of it that why I moved here, I'm a painter, and enjoy photography, I stay away but my father always say's "the most important thing is family""

It was late when he finished telling her she said "god I didn't know we were so much alike."

He said "neither did I"

she said "you know what this means"

he said "no"

she said "this gives you the prefect opportunity to turn me over to you family"

he said "I don't think you heard me… I don't deal with my family business, I met you you're a nice girl I don't care what your last name is and I don't do things like that you told me your hole life story you trusted me to tell me that… and I hope you trust me enough not to say anything to your family"

she said "your amazing you know that theses past few weeks you've acted like a jerk"

he said "actually only acted that way to annoy you"

she said "oh really"

he said "why were you acting like an all over bitch"

she said "because that the way I am and don't know any other way to be…" she looked down "not sense"

he said "your mother died" she nodded.

She said "but hey… that all water under the bridge… over the bridge"

he lifted her chin and said "shut up" and before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers and it was amazing, she felt that electricity she had not felt before rush though her body it felt like being home she ran her hand up his chest and around the back of his neck, he ran a hand through her hair and she loved the felling of his fingers on he hair she was in paradise the got hot hotter there hearts were pounding in there ears. She finally pushed him away he looked a bit startled she said looking the same way

"that was… different"

he said "and you stopped the kiss…because"

she said "you know…I can't remember"

she smirked "maybe we should kiss again I might figure it" he smirked with a devilish grin and they kissed again.****

Go to next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4**_

_**-----------------------**_

Anya said "wait so you were like seeing a guy that was the son of your fathers worst enemy"

Buffy said "yes"

she said "so that why your being held up here"

Buffy said "no… not totally, if you would listen"

she said "okay go ahead what else happen"

Buffy said "well we made out on the couch for what felt like hour and the next morning I got called into a meeting had to leave for a month on family business…"

_**One Month Later**_

Buffy had left to take care of some family business, she had to go to Chicago, New York, Miami, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Reno and Boston with her father to make sure she knew all the information about the big deals and shipments it was the most boring month of her life because she wanted to be home with Angel, more like make out with Angel. When she got back she went home to her place she had just gotten in and was very tired and she talked Faith and Willow about the next bust due to take place the following two week, after getting off the phone she went to deep almost before her head hit the pillow.

A half and hour later, there was a knock on her front door she got up and said "I swear it this is one of dad's men I'm going to kill him."

She opened the door and said "what the"

Angel stood there he said "so your back"

she said "you knocked in the middle of the night to see if I was home"

he said "I knew you were getting back today… and it's only 10:30 didn't know you were in bed"

she said "yeah, well I was… is this only a social call or am I in grave danger… your father's boys figure out who I was"

he said "no… look I'll come by tomorrow I just wanted to see how you were"

she said "I'd be a lot better if I was sleeping… you woke me up from a good dream"

he said "sorry" she rubbed her head he said turning to go "I missed you" she shook her head and said looking up "I miss… you" he was already down the hall and gone into his apartment.

_**The Next Night**_

Buffy was walking home she said stopping "you know it's not a real on for girls when there stalked"

he said "I thought I was helping"

she said "I don't need your help right now I need you to leave me the hell alone"

he said coming up to her "why are you ridding me"

she said "oh you wish"

he said "were playing that game again"

she said "this isn't a game… this is how am"

he said smirking "you didn't say that last month"

she said "screw you"

he said "right… you're retreating back again"

she said "look… your ten seconds away from getting into the fight"

he said "what"

she said "yeah Mr. Cool… I bet your wondering if you can take me" she started pushing him he staggered backwards "so come on…"

she got into his face "kick my ass"

he said "I don't want to fight you"

she said "scared"

he said "I don't know what's wrong with you… but when you figure it out call me, other wise leave us alone"

_One Weeks later_

Buffy was in the park on a jog one night, she felt someone around her she stopped "what the"

she turned to continue and Angel was there she nearly screamed she shook it off "what do you want"

he said "doe the daughter to a mob boss really think it's smart to go off running in the middle of the night… alone"

she said "well if you wouldn't have startled me… you know it's unnatural for you to just sneak up on people"

she took off her ear phones "and I might add… very deadly"

he said "so you're here alone… I thought you might have been here with you boyfriend"

she said "my who…"

he said "your boyfriend"

she said "you mean tall bleach blond"

he said "yeah"

she said "no… plus, he's not my boyfriend" he looked weird she smirked "your jealous"

he said "of captain peroxide… please"

she got closer "last night at the bronze when I was making out with him"

he said "making out… you just about have sex with him right there"

she said "oh pleases, I only did that to make you jealous… be hold my success"

he said "I'm not jealous"

she said "yeah you are"

he said "fine… I'm going home"

she said "look like I hit the spot"

he said turning "fine… I think you're a little brat that is to scared about her mother so she hides behind this façade to protect herself"

she said "go to hell"

**_The Next Night_**

Buffy sat outside drinking her drink on the stone rail outside of the apartment, Angel walked up, "how are you"

she said "fine"

he said leaning next to her "you want to talk"

she said "yeah"

he said "let's go inside… to talk" she smiled and got down and they went up to his apartment they got settled and started talking.

She said "it's so hard, at time I still have the night mares about her, coming home and seeing her dead her eyes it hurts, I loved her so much"

he said "love… we aren't taught that it's just a feeling we have"

she said "love can make you crazy"

he said "yeah like a 26 year old Irish Mob son being jealous of a 22 year old Italian beauty"

she smiled "you think I'm beautiful"

he said looking into her eyes "yes"

she said "and you admit that you were jealous"

he said "maybe you and Spike bother me… mostly because I think you can do better"

she said "I don't love spike… hell I don't even like Spike only thing we have in common is we like to have sex… with each other and you want to know something"

he said "what"

she said "I haven't slept with him once sense the night we kissed"

he said "really now"

she said "really"

he said "but it still bothers me… he's been there all this time, he can be with you all day and in your life parts I will never be able to touch"

she said "but you are part of my life"

he smiled, he said "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for drinks, at the club…and maybe dancing"

she said smiling "I don't know… maybe… sometime" he smirked and she kissed him he shut the door she turned smiling she skipped down to her apartment he liked her he really like her.

_**Three Weeks later**_

****Buffy and Spike were on the job again this night headed into hit another competitors Casino, they knew the plan was always the same they went in Spike took the money trading it in for chips and they head for the poker section Spike said holding the tray in one hand Buffy on his other arm

he stepped up to the emptiest table and said "I would like to place a bet"

the dealer looked at his chips smiling "welcome… take a seat" Spike did Buffy watched smiling _(here we go)_

The security van was parked out back, inside Willow's boyfriend Oz worked the computer, Faith said as she dressed in a new security uniform, the other "were ready,"

Willow said "Oz will can cut off security"

Faith said "you know the drill" Gunn too the key card slipping on the cap and Willow got out, walking up to the back door.

The guard said "who are you"

she said "first day on the job, wondering if you could show me around, I left my key inside and I can't get in can you let me in" she flirted he smiled and opened the door she smiled she said "oh after you"

he said "on no ladies first" she smiled and went in he headed ahead of her as she looked at the camera light go out, she smiled opened the door faith stepped in and grabbed the guy from behind and broke his neck,

she said "dunb ass, none of them learn" she opened the door an the other came right in with the carts. Faith and Willow went ahead of them.

When Spike's turn to bet came up the dealer said "how much are you betting"$4.000.00 he passed over the chips he played way into the night, drawing a crowd in minutes. Buffy looked up at the camera, and saw it was off and the guards were starting to came allover and go in back. She smiled.

Willow was walking down the hall the other guards were headed up to security, one said "camera's are out things are weird"

she said "I know and this is my first day" the guy turned to go and she grabbed him around the neck snapping. Gunn and went up to the security room to keep and eye on the guards. Xander, and Robin followed Willow to the vault. Once there Xander put on the head gear to check it

Faith said "so" he said "were going to have to blow it"

he smiled "god I love my job"

he looked at Willow "Will… be ready to detinate bomb 2 and three above in ten"

she said "got you" pulling out a small computer and tapping it to get it ready.

Meanwhile at the club, Angel sat at the bar waiting for Buffy, he was growing restless, he had been waiting sense 8 0'clock, his gaze was fixed on the steady flow of people in and out the front door of the Bronze. She should have been there by then, she should have been there a half an hour ago. _Buffy_ he thought, _Buffy, are you okay. _He could feel his senses getting stronger, his mind searched out the room. The Midnight club was very busy tonight, as usual nosy crowded with it's full dance floor, loud band, general confusion of conversation and fun. Yet sitting alone at the bar Angel felt strangely distant from all,

the bar tender came up and said "want anything"

he said "scotch on the rocks"

the bartender poured the drink and said "what are you waiting for"

he said "a girl"

he said "not the hottie that you keep messing with oh every time you come here"

Angel said "actually yeah"

he said "take my advice she's big trouble don't mess with her"

he smiled "I think I can handle myself" he waited wonder where the hell she was.

Spike managed to get 64 grand in ten minute. Buffy smiled at him and looked at her watch that was counting down Willow said into her ear piece "vault is going to blow in ten"

Buffy said clearing her throat _"check"_he went for a double pulling a card and sliping it slickly.

Xander was putting the cartage on the door, and then hooked up the detonator and they all stepped back he nodded to Willow _"now"_ Robin to check it out. it blew.

Upstairs guard were all over it,

Buffy was shaking her head because it was lamer and lamer. Spike was at 128, she smiled at him kissing his cheek and whispered _one more win… then loss it, there going to get suspious _he thought _ruin my fun, but the show must got on_ she smiled.

Willow and Xander took the cart in and put the bags of counter it in the place of the real ones, putting them on the cart, and heading out, Meanwhile upstairs Gunn, the people were panicking because the camera's were out, Gunn checked all the switches and under his breath looking under his breath _right… about……… Now_ the camera came on, he checked them and Oz switched the camera off the vault going through the other way, everyone headed for the explosion Willow puddied it up and took it out Faith followed, the camera reached them and Xander was checking the lock after letting them out he turned to the camera and put a hand on her hat and put a thumb up and okay for locked. Gunn smiled and left while everyone went to take care of the fire.

Angel sat and thought about his life, he had been to many clubs and places like this in his life, and the styles, music fashion and languages change from country to contry but was still seductive play light and shadow from colors and strobbs across the floor and walls and the enticing crush of bodies packed in a too small space, yeah he had been in place like this many times waiting for a woman

But non of them like Buffy, he was surrounded by people but he felt utterly alone, with the laughter he felt sadness, about his life and his family, his sister who loved theses things was so innocent so reckless in life, he pitted her. Yeat still envied her

Because there father treated her like a queen

Him like he was nothing

Just like Buffy's life and world

A life he would never sucum to

He grimaced his jaw tightening together, a he thought _why did I even come tonight anyway? _he had promised himself after all the time that she had threatened him and turned him away he would walk away from her and never look back. but it was something about her no matter how bad she was it pulled him right in and held him, love it was a dangerous emotion—it weekend people , clouded there instants, love was a luxury neither one of them could afford if they wanted to survive.

It was an hour later Spike only had on more hand to go he put it all in. "betting $256.000.00"

a new guy said felling cocky "you sure you want to bet that, that a lot of doe to be risking"

he smiled "I'm feeling luck"

they played the last hand and the guy got a royal flush

he smiled "I Win… Full house"

he put it down he said "too bad so sad"

Spike said "yes" he turned to Buffy "let's go pet"

they left Buffy whispered _"I would love to see the look on there faces when they find out that money's fake, they never do learn"_ he smiled and they walked out arm in arm.

Meanwhile as much as he wanted to fight it, it was a peculiar warm that warned the inside of him when he thought of her… a wrath that followed through his veins like something sacred and pure, yes he had to admit to himself loving Buffy made him vulnerable, but also made him feel completely alive and better then he had ever felt sense his mother tragic death.

_She should be here_, he thought again

He lifted his dark eyes to the door fixed anxiously upon the door. A woman walked over and said "you look lonely"

he said "waiting for someone"

she said "isn't everyone theses days" he said nothing glancing back at the door she smiled and said "why don't we wait together." He smiled but continued to stair at the door.

The money was pilled on the table Buffy's living room, Willow counted it. Buffy said "what's the grand total Will"

she said "1200, Million" they fived, hooting and howling.

Buffy said "and how much for each"

she said "$171.428.571.42"

Buffy said "oh yes, good one… next month Three Left Clover"

Buffy looked at her watched she said "oh shit… I'm later"

Faith said "what… Buffy got a date"

Spike said "who you going out with"

she headed in the back "none of your damn business"

Faith said "the cutie down the hall"

Willow said "your going out with him"

Buffy said "maybe"

Spike said "I want to meet this guy"

Buffy said "who are you my father… don't forget who kicked your ass"

he said "okay I'm gone" he and the others, left. She came out in something nice a gold wrap top and black skirt and shoes to match her blouse she grabbed her purse wrapped her hair took a look at her make up and put on the gold lip stick and was out the door.

The woman was talking and he was smiling to be polite thinking looking at his, his watch 10:15 _Another ten minutes _Angel had decided _I'll give her another ten minutes_ for the last half hour, he was starting to think she was in trouble and that bothered him more then he liked, he thought maybe she had ran into some more of his family's people, not that she couldn't handle herself oh she knew that, if they messed with her they mostly would be dead, then he thought maybe her father had surprised her and had her brought home for one of there meetings. Of maybe you had other plans… maybe with Spike and had forgotten about there date. He tried to listen to the woman's ramblings. He was so distracted by his thoughts he didn't even see Buffy come in the door. Didn't see the angred look on her face and how she had stopped to catch her breath from running but she wasn't sure if it was from run or just plan seeing him. She stalked over and ran a hand over his shoulder he turned looking up

she smiled "hey"

he said "hi"

she said "who's this"

the woman said "Angela… I was just keeping him company, you better watch out or some woman going to steal him."

She said "oh I hope not"

the woman walked away saying "glad she showed up but sense I doubt mine ever will I'm going to call it a night and go home." She turned and left.

Angel said putting his arms on her waist "where we're you."

She said "had monthly business I had to take care of it was a drag I didn't know I had to do it tonight but they changed the night on me if I had I would have canceled." She glanced over his shoulder and watched Angela leave.

She kissed him and said "I must be a mess, let me go powder my nose."

He said "you look great"

she said "sweet… bad liar, but… sweet" he side looking over

his sunglasses "not a lie"

she said "but I really do have to… I'll be right back"

she smiled "then maybe we can ditch this place and head back to my place for some necking… deal"

he said "I can go for that" she smiled heading off.

She went outside. She saw Angela just walking out from the bathroom and out the back door, she reached into her bag for the pocket knife, she carried at all times, she walked behind her dumb girl had parked her car in the alley

she said "way to easy"

she walked over and said "Angela"

she had just opened the door. Saying "Buffy… what are you"

Buffy said walking up to her "just wanted to thank you for keeping Angel company for me"

she said "sure"

Buffy smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder "really"

she looked a bit confused "o-kay"

looking at it in that slit second of distraction Buffy grabbed her head butting her she was disoriented Buffy grabbed her mouth and sliced her throat, unliking the back door and tossing her in locking it and said "sweet dreams."

She went back in and Angel said coming with drinks "you look great"

she said drinking hers down, "shall we go"

he smiled "I think… we shall." They walked out together.

They went to her apartment she changed clothes, she came out of the bathroom Angel was laying on her bed she said "that's better, he sat up as she came to sit next to him, he said "are you okay"

she said "fine"

he said "your jealous"

she said "what… no" defending herself "why would I be jealous"

he said "of the woman tonight at the club, ring any bells"

she said "of her no way"

he said "she's not my type… plus in the whole half hour I knew her she annoyed the hell out of me, I always like girls that were different dangerous"

he smiled "interesting"

she moved closer liking her lips "interesting… how"

he said looking at her mischievously, "you know how, plus all I did was think about you"

she said "that sweet but you should really tell me how interesting"

he said "maybe"

she said "I had a really long night, tell me"

he said inching closer "I'll think about it… maybe you should persuade me"

she said "maybe I will" they kissed for a long while.

_**One Weeks later**_

Buffy was out on a job, Charles Marra… money laundering and fraud made a deal with the wrong guy about her dad, she had no choice, she sittin the roof across from his house his house and she said "come on Charley were are you" he came out she smiled "there you are" he was looking the door she got her riffle set with silencer twisted aimed, "a little to the left" he turned putting her in perfect range she smiled "gotcha" she fired hit in right in the heart he went down she said "god this job is getting really boring" she waited then got down off the roof and headed home.

Angel sat patiently in her apartment, he looked around and notice a stuffed pig he though that that was strange, Buffy opened the door seeing him and smiling she dropped the bag with a clank he turned holding on to the pig as if it could save him. She giggled coming over to him after shutting the door "did I scare you"

he said "no…"

she smiled kissing him and said "seeing your making friends with my best friend Mr Gordo"

he said "what"

she said pointing "the pig"

he said "oh" she took it he said "that's unusual a pig"

she said "I was five when my mom got me this, it was my favorite toy" she petted it sitting on the couch saying"it my only really cherished thing I have left from her"

he smiled "I know the feeling"

he came and sat next to her he said "you seem a bit on edge"

she said "you don't want to know"

he said "tell me"

she said "working… did you not notice the bag"

he said "you had a job"

she said "yeah… my job, my life… my work" she said "god I hate this"

he said "if you want I can go"

she said "no I like having you here… it's not you, you the on thing in my hectic life that makes perfect sense to me…I just get messed some times… I just wish that we could be a normal couple"

he got up "at any time in your life did it feel normal"

she said "yeah some times"

he said picking up the picture off her mantle "was it then"

he held up a picture of her when she was five at the ice skating rink with her mother"

she said "god yes… I loved skating… as a kid, it was a normal thing I had fun… I could escape my worries and have fun"

he said as he met her half way "when the last time you out on your skates"

she said "oh god about a couple hundred murders ago"

he said "how about we go… to the skating rink on Wednesday and then out to dinner."

She said "the rinks closed on Wednesday"

he smiled and said "I know" she kissed him.

The next day her and Willow were taking a ride, to her dad's for a meeting, Willow said "oh my god he's taking you out… skating"

Buffy said "I know"

she said "it's so hard to picture Angel skating"

Buffy said "I know"

she said "what if you have to work"

she said "that's my day to myself, no friends no family… and no guard, I'm in see no one mode"

Willow said "that like to world's collide"

she said "I know" she parked her gold jaguar in front of the house.

Willow said "what's up with your dad"

she said "new problems… seems like we started a war with another family… he wants me to check in with him everyday. It's sick"

Buffy said "yeah… come on wait in the living room, then we can go shopping"

she said "got it"

Buffy walked in the office "hey"

he looked up "hey there sweetheart… shut the door" she did

he said "I assume the jobs done"

she said "killed him and the hole 9 yards… what does that mean anyway, 9 yards of what… now I'm going to be bugged all day"

he said "well now that we have killed of there guys they'll want to strike back mostly come after you… I'm putting more guards on you and I want you to stay in the house"

she said "no I can't… look I can protect myself and theses guy never do get things right and not once have they come after me"

he said "Buffy"

she said "okay I'll stay in the house until to night but then I'm going… the guard can follow but not directly okay"

he said "that my girl give me a kiss" she kissed his check and left.

That night she went out the rink it was great, her and Angel skated for a few hours and then went to a Italian restaurant she had loved sense she was a kid,

he said "how are you"

she said "good… this is nice"

he said " I knoe you told me you loved this place"

she said "so you do eat Italian"

he said "yeah I don't just live on Irish food" she laughed,

he said "you okay"

she said "yeah but… my dad, he thinks that what I did last night was a calling card for someone to kill me"

he said "come with your job"

she said "I don't worry about it… I know I can handle my self in a tough situation"

he said "I believe that"

she said "how about we take the food to go and go back to my place… or your's have some fun"

he said "sounds god to me" he got the check. He was talking to the waiter as they were headed out the door she was about to open it when five guys pushed through she stopped wondering who the hell they were they stopped in the middle of the floor, the leader pulled out a oozy "everyone stay calm… no one gets hurt."

Angel reached in his coat, standing behind the guys. He turned looking directly at Buffy smiled "maybe not everyone…"

Angel pulled something out of his pocket. "see sweet cheeks shouldn't have killed Charles"

she felt everything in slow motion as he raised the gun. Angel through something to the window to there left a second later it when off throwing them to the ground he grabbed Buffy "come on" they ran out the back, as her guy's ran in the front.

They ran in the alley. They got out she stopped he said "we need to go now"

she said "my dad's guy will be all over… go home, I'll see you when I can" he looked at her in a second she said "go" he ran off she looked around going to the front, and two of the guard said "come on Elizabeth Now" she did.

She got home and her father paced "see what I told you… you had to have been crazy going out like that"

she said "daddy"

he said "don't, I need you to stay in this house until this s over under stand me"

she said "but dad"

he said "don't but dad me you could have been killed." The assistant came in and whispered something to him and said "I see" he walked out

he said "it's worst then I thought"

Buffy said "what"

he said "he's sent the order after you"

she said "what who's the order"

he said "the most powerful assassins known to man"

she said "But we can handle them right"

he said "I don't know" he said "I think it would be safer for you to go to Miami and stay in the safe house… for a while" she got up she said "you don't think I can handle this… I mean I'm a trained assassin"

he said "I know but theses guys are bad, really bad, unlike you they kill with no mercy and they will do anything to do so and I mean anything… you need to leave you have to live"

she said "yeah… fine"

he said "I'll set up for you to leave first thing tomarrow night" she said "okay" and left.

_**The Next morning**_

she took a drive, she snuck out early she need to think and be by herself for a minute, if these guys were that bad she need to think. As she was driving she didn't notice the black van following her until it hit her bumper, she looked in the review and there they were right on her, she hit the gears and speed down the street, she turned on to the highway because it was the longes stretch of road she could find, she drove and the vans were right on her, she said "god"

she kept on going and going, she had to find a way off that road and quick, she saw the rail seeing it was her only choice she jumped it with her car it spin she turned looking a back and saw a other car it the van knocking off and over the bridge. She smiled getting of right there, she headed over to Angel's place they had exchanged key she went in and felt so bad so lonely she need him… she curled up on his couch it smelled of him and before long she was asleep.

Buffy woke up later and found Angel sitting in the chair facing her, she said "hey"

he said "hey… you surprised me, I came home and found you on my couch is something wrong"

she sat up "when is something right in my house"

he said "what happened about last night" she said rubbing her eyes "the orders after me"

he said comeing to sit next to her "who are they"

she said "a group of assassin that are after me… my dad say's there good and they won't stop coming until the jobs done"

he said " I see… I believe your father know's what he's doing"

she said "well I have to leave to night"

he said "what and go were"

she said "Miami, safe house up there, I'm taking the jet tonight"

he said "how about I make you dinner before you go"

she smiled "I would like that" and so he did they had a nice meal talked an laughed and made out on the couch for about an hour. Then she had to go they went to her apartment and packed a bag, he offered to drive her and she agreed and so they left.

They got outside and jumped in his black dodge viper she said "I love this car"

he said "I do too" they started to ride and then it happen she looked out the rear view,

she said "oh no"

he looked out as well two black vans followed she said "there's my friends no"

sh e watched when she saw on roll down the window on each and stick there heads followed by there guns, Angel said "get in back lay on the floor"

she said "But"

he said "Now!!" she jumped in back laying flat just before they started firing, she held her ear shut and then she watched Angel he had ducked down try to see and keep from getting hit, they drove.

She said "oh god I'm so sorry I dragged you into this"

he said "it's okay… my family's like that too, I'll get us out in one piece I got a trick up my sleeve" he slowed a bit and the pulled up beside about to smash his car when he knew they were ready he put the pedal to the medal and zoomed out, and they smashed into each other causing a five car pile up she sat up seeing the mess and smiled reaching up front and kissing him "you did it"

he said "I would do anything for you" she smiled and he drove her home,

She snuck in the basement window and headed up to her room the guard caught her "your father wants to see you… NOW!!"

she walked with him, inot the office her father said "sit" she did, he said "where were you"

she said "I went out I need to clear my head you dropped a lot of stuff on my head last night"

he said "THAT WAS VERY STUPID OF YOU!!"

she said "sorry"

he said "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTON YOURSELF KILLED!!"

She said "what did you want me to do… I was scared okay, I admitted it… I was scared, I need some air so I left"

he said "Buffy I know this is scary… but you have to keep your head, you aren't immortal you can be killed, I need you to be safe… I need you and I love you"

she said "I know"

he smiled "get your bags… you have to go" she did she went to the airport they had everything checked and rechecked she left not know when to return.

Go to next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5**_

_**----------------------**_

_**One month Later**_

Buffy had returned form her safe house the morning before she and the gang went to her fathers house after successful heist bringing them each $142,857,142.00 a piece. Her and Angel were getting closer,

Faith said "that was fun"

Willow said "yeah"

Alessandro said "it always cracks me up that no of them ever can figure us out"

Spike said "But you can't beat the cash… Right Buffy"

she was else were he said "Buffy"

Willow said "what are you thinking about"

she said "nothing… having a bunch of happy none thoughts"

Willow said "is your over protective survalence up you out of danger with the assassin's"

Buffy said "yes… dad said that there gone… I can go back home, have some free time with Angel"

Spike rolled his eye's "not that poof again"

Alessandro said "how is he anyway… pretend that I actually care"

Buffy said "he's fine, I talked to him last week"

Alessandro said "and what kind of talking was that"

Buffy and the other's flopped down on the couch she said "get your mind out of the gutter."

Her father's assistant came in "Elisabeth, come… your father wants to see you"

Buffy said "god I hate this"

Buffy headed into the office she said "yeah dad"

she saw the other man standing there, she said "what's going on"

Hank said "this is Ted Giovanni… he'll be assisting me"

Buffy said "o-kay" Buffy put on a smiled putting out her hand "hello Nice to meet you Mr. Giovanni"

Hank said "he's a computer hacker, he's going to be helping with the systems and casino's, handling the accounts for us and"

Buffy said "I see" he said "I might be able to help with your accounts and your work"

she said "yeah… great"

They gathered in the living room Willow said "you're a hacker"

he said "yeah, I hear that you do hacking" he was curious "how fast"

she said "I can hack into a bank account in 1 minute and 30 second, security in 2 minutes and other stuff in anywhere near 2 to 5 minutes"

he said "what if I were to show you a way to hack thought anything you wanted in half the time"

Willow squealed "really you could do that"

he said "hey I should know I've been doing it all my life" they talked Buffy didn't like him it was just something about him that she couldn't stand, she would find out that was for sure"

The next morning at the café they met for lunch, Buffy said "it's something about that guy that I can't get… something wrong"

Faith said "he knows how to hack nice guy working with your dad helping him out"

Xander said "that's just something wrong about that"

Buffy said "his attitude his way's it's to perfect… being a hacker it's something wrong there"

Willow said "I think your over reacting"

Faith said "I think your crazy"

Xander said "and there's he is"

Buffy looked up "what the hell"

Ted said "hi guys"

Buffy said "hi"

he said "Willow, I wrote down my speed tips an put them on disks for you"

Willow said "thanks"

Ted said "Buffy your dad and I are going out golfing to talk about issues and other business sense your so much a part of it… your friends can come as well"

Buffy said "no I don't think I'm going to be able to make it"

he said "that's to bad… I know your dad will be hurt"

Faith said "I think we can make it"

the other's agreed he said "Buffy… your friends are coming, it would only be right"

she smiled saying "great.. I love too" she smiled.

That night Buffy and Angel were laying on his couch, she said "Dad is being weird Ted's always with him and he's always talking to him and about him like Ted is the best man in the world, Ted this and Ted that and I think dad's trusting this guy way to much and he never stops talking about him"

Angel said stroking her hair "are we going to talk about something else then sometime"

she said "sorry but I don't trust Ted Giovanni…"

he said "maybe he's not as bad as you think"

she said "maybe, it's just that he's to perfect"

Angel said "give him a chance and if there's something wrong you'll find out and then you'll kill him"

she said "okay, I'll give him a chance on mess up… one and I he's dead"

Angel said "kiss me"

she said smiled "Now your talking my language" she gave him a heated kiss.

The next day at the course, they all were dressed in there best outfits, Xander was up at the hole, he hit and watched he said "whole in one"

Ted said "Buffy you're a beautiful girl, I'm surprise guys aren't lined up around the corner for you"

she said "they might but, I mostly would kill them…" h

e said "funny"

she said smiling "I'm not kidding, telling the truth ask my friend Spike… kicked his ass and he never messed with me again"

her father laughed "it's true she did" Buffy hit the ball and missed.

Buffy said "let's just say I got that"

he said "no… that would be wrong"

she said "fine I'll go hit the ball from the rough." She said under her breath _"like I wanted to come anyway… I hate golf" _she walked over to the hole and saw the ball was about five feet from where it should have been she hit it and missed she thought_ "if I dropped it an no one would notice but me… what they don't see can't hurt them" _then she picked it up and dropped it in the hole she yelled back "WHOLE IN ONE!!"

Ted was behind her leaning on a tree he said "you know cheaters never prosper"

she said "yeah well I'm in the mob… it's kind of the job"

he laughed "golf is a very important thing… many deals are settle over such games as these and me and your father are not going to have you messing it up"

he said "it's just a stupid game" he smiled seedily "playing fair is the name of the game" he tapped the club on his leg "do I make my self clear"

she said "what ever"

he said "I'm not going to put up with your smart little mouth not in this business, shape up before I have to… understand"

he turned when her father said "Ted, you turn"

he walked back Buffy said "I understand… perfectly"

Buffy was in a meeting that Monday with her dad she said "do you like Ted as a partner"

he said "in the mob there is no partners"

Buffy said "I don't trust him"

Hank said "why"

she said "because he threaten to hurt me"

he said "well if you have a bad feeling about him you must do what you believe to be right" s

he said "yeah… right" she left.

Buffy and the group were at her place for lunch, Buffy said "I hate Ted"

faith said "I don't get it, he seems nice hasn't don a thing to make anyone think that anything's wrong"

Willow said "yeah"

Buffy said "well that bastard threatened to slap me"

Faith said "now that time for an ass kicking"

Xander said "I second that"

Buffy said "I need your help I need to find out everything I can about this guy what he does what where he work and what he's up to"

Faith said "I'm on board" Willow said "tell me what you need and I'm there for you" she said "here's the plan"

Willow said "Damn… Ted's got no criminal record, he's like citizen of the year"

Faith said "maybe your not checking in the right places" she hought "maybe he changed his name or something"

Spike said "check newspaper article's"

she typed "nope I got something… I got four marriage certificated"

Xander said "any divorce papers"

she said "hold on"

she shook her head "not a one"

Faith said "check under the names of the wife's"

she did and then cross checked she said "okay, they all went missing haven't been seen"

Buffy said "think he might have killed them"

Faith said "defiantly"

Willow said "yep"

Buffy said "can you find out where he worked"

she said "tried no record, but I did find something on viruses and poisonous"

Buffy said "I see"

Buffy was going home that night she got to her door and found that it was open she said "looks like I'm going to have some fun tonight" she went into her purse she opened the door she had her gun at her side she shut the door. Just then a light came on

he said "nice to see your home"

she said "what the hell are you doing here"

he said "you know it's not nice to snoop in other peoples business"

she said holding up the gun "maybe you should take your own advice"

he said "yeah, running around doing things behind dad's back are we"

she said "what are you talking about" he smiled walking towards her holding up the diary

"oh Angel, isn't he the son of the family enemy"

she said "give me that"

he said "or what your going to shoot me"

she said "don't give me a reason too"

he said "well your going to learn… there's no business then good business"

she said "yeah in my business I kill"

she shot and he ducked coming back and hitting the gun out of her hand, "I'm going to just take this to dad see what he does about it"

she grabbed his arm "no… your not taking that anywhere"

he said "okay" knocking her down

she said "I was so hopping you would do that" she kicked him he he grabbed her, she flipped him over her head standing rolling grabbing her gun she shot him as he got up he got it in the side he went out the door and was gone. She looked out no signs.

**_The Next Morning_**

Went to the house she went to her father's office, she walked in said "dad we need to talk"

her father said "yeah about"

she said "Ted broke into my apartment last night… he read my diary"

he said "I see and your point"

she said "you have to fire him"

he said "I do what I need to you do what you have to… you're a smart girl with a good head on her shoulder you'll figure it out"

she said "why are you acting like this dad this guy can't be trusted"

he said "I have a meeting do what you have to… I can't tell you everything" she shook her head watching him go.

She looked in his records on the computer, she found something she said "that's it, he's worked for the mob, not only the mob but is a hit man he uses poisons and other thing to kill his victims" she said "well, well Ted looked like were going to need to have a talk" she smiled leaning back in her chair.

That evening Buffy came home and she went into her bedroom to change the door slammed shut and she turned Ted said "you don't shoot me and get away with it"

she rolled over her bed and reached under the mattress he said "looking for this"

she looked up he had her gun, she said "what… the hell"

he said "your to much trouble"

she said "yeah… why because I don't like you… or wait because I'm on to your game"

he said "both, because of that… you have to go" he said "sweet dreams pet" he shot got her in the shoulder. He stood over her and said "goodnight" she kicked the gun he grabbed her slamming her head against the floor she shook it but blacked out anyway. He said "now time to take care of daddy" he walked out.

Her father was in his office, there was a knock on the door he said "come in"

Ted did, he said "we need to have a talk"

Hank said "about what"

he said "Buffy… she doesn't trust me, and frankly if she can't trust then… how can she be good for you business"

Hank said "she follows her instants I trust her and I'm proud of her"

he said "I see, your letting her take over"

Hank said "yes"

he said "but woman are not suppose to run this"

Hank said "and she'll be the first"

Ted laughed and pulled out a gun "very funny"

Hank said "what are you doing"

he said "it's been fun Hank old boy but you just don't get it… you trusted me and I like that about you… but it was to much, being a hacker I hacked into your accounts and had them all transferred now… all I have to do is kill you get you out of the way, see I'm a born assassin and some of your competitor think that you're a little bit to big for them"

Hank said "I see" Hank stood glaring him in the face and said "what's that"

Buffy shot him in the back he turned she smile holing the gun "me"

she leaned over his body "I knew your game called… dad this morning, had my friend… you know the hacker, retransferred the accounts… not to smart, huh Teddy"

he said "yeah… but… he… still… doesn't…"

she stood pointing the gun at his head "sweet dreams… got to hell Teddy" she shot him thought the head.

She looked at her dad "daddy are you okay"

he said "just fine" smiling "you did good"

she said "what… what do you mean" she was confused "what"

he said "you passed the test"

she said "you knew you could trust him all this time"

he nodded "yes and I knew you would figure it out"

she said "he could have killed you"

he said "he would, I had one of my men waiting to take him out… you used your mind… I'm glade every good leader need to see that"

she said "yeah… I'm going home" she left

_**Five Weeks later**_

Buffy went to the park with Angel they were walking, she said "yeah Ted was a set up… it was a game that he was playing on me to see if I could see when there was not right under my nose"

he said "that was wrong"

she said "I agree"

he said "kiss me"

she said "I would be happy to"

she kissed him and he turned her backing her up to the tree his lips were on hers and it was amazing, she felt that electricity all over again she had not felt before rush though her body it felt like being home she ran her hand up his chest and around the back of his neck, he ran a hand through her hair and she loved the felling of his fingers on he hair she was in paradise, he kissed her down the neck, the got hotter and hotter, he ran his hand's under her blouse, she moaned, there hearts were pounding in there ears.

She said "oh god" she ran her hands down his neck and under his shirt pleading "we need to get out of here"

he pulled away "my place or your"

she said "mine" as they walked "do you ever think about our future"

he said "sometimes… you"

she said "no… I live in the moment"

he said "never"

she said "never"

he said "not five… ten years"

she said "no, when I look into the future all I can see is you" he smiled.

Buffy and Angel sat in his window, he said "how are you"

she said "grounded… can't leave the apartment"

he said "wow, what can I do to make it better"

she smiled "kiss me"

he said "I sure can do that"

she straddles his lap, he kissed her, she ran her hands through his hair, she felt her body getting hot. He ran his hands under her blouse she gasped, he ran kisses down her neck, she winced moaning" he smiled. He kissed her she kissed his neck kissed his face, his arms were tight around her body, his mouth pressed against hers, she tried to catch her breath, she was clinging to him every part of him starving. The kissed deepened it was so tender, a powerful thrill formed at her spike and spread outward and upward making her breath heavy and deep, his lips gently probed Buff closed her eyes and she waned him so much she ran her hands up and down his back he groaned he kissed her jaw line, her hear thundered he pulled back running his finger tips across her face and her mouth she trapped them between her teeth, _oh god, oh Angel, Angel, I want you _she thought. he smiled and he kissed her more deeply.

The phone rang she groaned "why"

he said "I better go" she nodded but she knew that next time they were going to go all the way.

_**One Weeks later**_

She Buffy dreamt she couldn't stop thinking about him, ever sense last week she felt a need for him she wanted to take that next step, he was everything that she was suppose to hate but she couldn't she thought that she was in love, she didn't think she knew that she was in love with him there was no doubt in her mind. She couldn't wait to take that next step.

_**The Next Morning**_

Buffy knocked on the door, he said "wait one minute"

he opened the door clad only in sweat pant's she could have melted right then and there, she said "hey… can I come in"

he said "sure"

he went to put a shirt on she wished he had kept it off, he said "what brings you by so early"

she said "I wanted to see you" she thought _wanted to make love to you _and smiled,

he said "sweet of you"

she said "I can only stay a minute… how about tonight I come by and we can order out dinner"

he said "sounds good"

she said "I better go"

she turned to go he turned her back to him puling her into a heated kiss, it ended after a second "what was I saying"

he kissed her again she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed for a few minutes and she said "I really have to go… I'm sorry"

he said "I know" she was headed to go again and he pulled her back she ran her hands up and down his back, he felt so warm so good she wanted him so bad right then her pager went off she pulled away shutting it off backing up to the door "I really, really need to get out of here… Now"

he said "I know" she smiled at him there eye's locked and they kissed again slow sensual he kissed her jaw and they stopped he said "you need to go"

she said "I do I really do, god… I've been with men before but this with you I've never felt before… it's new is different and every time I leave it's getting harder"

he said "for me too"

she said "you play your cards right" she kissed him running her tongue over his lips nibbling which she knew drove him wild "I might come and see you at bed time… for other purposes then sleep" she smiled "if you know what you mean"

he smirked " oh I know what you mean" she smiled he said "you have to go"

she said "going" she was out the door.

Buffy was driving willow to the house Willow said "you actually said that"

she said "yeah"

Willow said "and he was into it"

she said "oh yeah"

she said "and you want to"

she said "yeah, I've had sex with many guys but him… I don't know just thinking about it make me feel different then I ever felt"

she said "wow"

Buffy said "but I know I want him… sometimes acting on want is wrong"

Willow said "remember what I told you, Carpe Diem"

Buffy said "seize the moment" she nodded Buffy said "if everything goes as planned I'll being doing just that tonight."

That night Buffy went over to his place, she knocked he answered. she smiled "hey"

he said, "come in"

she did, she said "something smell's good"

he said "dinner" she smiled and they went to the table and sat having dinner and talking after they sat on the couch, Angel reached into his pocket as he said "I have something for you. I... I was gonna give it to you earlier, but... it wasn't the right time" He showed her a ring with an intricate design.

She said "It's beautiful."

He said "My people -- they exchanged this as a sign of devotion. It's a claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty... and the heart... Well, you know... Wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody. Like this."

He showed her his own ring on his finger. She touched his hand, leaned over and kissed the ring. "Put it on."

He took the ring from her and slipped it onto her finger. They kissed. She wrapped her arms around him. After several kisses they stopped and looked at each other. Angel lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "I love you. I try not to, but I can't stop."

She said "I know. I love you, too."

Buffy smiled and kissed him lightly she moved kissing his neck kissed his face, his arms were tight around her body again, his mouth pressed against hers hungrily, she tried to catch her breath, she was clinging to him every part of him starving. The kissed deepened it was so tender, a powerful thrill formed at her spine, heating her inside in ways she had never felt and spread outward and upward making her breath heavy and deep, his lips gently probed Buffy closed her eyes and she wanted him so much she ran her hands up and down his back he groaned she pushed him back onto the couch he kissed her jaw line, her heart thundered he pulled back running his finger tips across her face and her mouth "you… are so… beautiful" she trapped them between her teeth, _oh god, oh Angel, Angel, I want you so bad _she thought. he smiled and he kissed her more deeply. Then pulled away

she said "what"

he said "come with me"

she said "what"

he said "come on."

She went with him, into the bedroom he said look, the room was covered in flowers and candles, red rose pedals all over the bed she said "Angel"

he said "I love you Buffy"

she kissed him he kissed her neck and she said "make love to me Angel"

in that instant his lips met hers, passion slammed through him like an unstoppable runaway train, he pushed her pback to the bed laying her down gentally not breaking the kiss as he laid next to her, touching her face, deepening the kiss, wasn't enough, he realized with a mixture of joy and despair. God it would never be enough. He wanted her, all of her, wanted to devour her, wanted to strip her naked and kiss every part of her body, and then he- Panting he pulled back, tempted to smile when he saw her closed lids, her parted lips, slightly swollen from his kiss, "are you sure your ready?" he whispered against her mouth.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked at him from them, glazed over with passion that made his groin tighten, "yes"

she whispered back. "please Angel make love to me." And with this she pulled his head back down.

Go to next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 6_**

_**----------------------**_

_**November 5, 2003 **_

****The next morning Angel lay with Buffy, entirely contented. He looked down at her now slumbering form and marvelled at her beauty, which seemed to envelop her now. Asleep, she looked so very delicate, like a china doll. Once again, he felt an overwhelming urge to protect her. Protect her. How could he do that now he loved her? How could he have allowed himself to fall in love with the girl he was meant to be his enemy? He had probably put her life in more jeopardy, from his family and hers. And yet... He loved her with his entire being. He would die for this girl. He would protect her now even better. Not just with his head, but with his heart. She sighed a little in her sleep and snuggled even closer to him, burrowing her head into his shoulder. Just then there was a knocking on his door he looked at his clock it was 8:05, he slid out of the bed making sure she was still sleep he put on his rob.

went to answer the door he opened it and said "well, well what brings you here"

his younger brother stood in the door "can I come in"

Angel said "let me think… hum… No! what the hell do you want"

he said "dad he wants to see you"

Angel said "you know he could have called… that's what phone's are for"

Connor said "and as you know the phones are tapped"

Angel said "well tell him I'll stop by later"

he said "he want to see you now"

Angel said "why… I'm a grown man that does not beckon to everyone of his calls tell him I'll be there when I can"

Connor said "have it your way… but dad's going to be pretty mad"

Angel said "and I don't care… are we done"

he said "yeah…"

he looked him over "your with a woman aren't you"

he said "Dear brother … that's non of your damn business" he slammed the door. He turned rubbing the bridge of his nose closing his eyes and shaking his head, god how much he hated seeing his father… he really hated seeing his father" he remembered there fight when he left home

Flashback

_**June 22, 2000 **_

_**Johansson Compound**_

**_East Sunnydale _**

_he had his things packed and in the car, he had come back for his last back his father called him he ignored the man going over to Cordelia who looked like she was about to cry _

_he said "Don't Cordy you know I have to do this… and I will be back" _

_his father said "Liam Adam Johansson… what is the meaning of this" _

_he said "I moving out… I can't be a part of this anymore, I've always done as you wished but I can't do this no now… not ever not after…Mom"_

_he said "I wished for a son, a son with honor and lived by his family… instead go gave me you, a disgrace… I thank god everyday your stubborn ness didn't where off on your brother"_

_he said "you would think that… all my life I went by your ways and your rules, you told me just what you wanted of me, no more… Mom is dead, this… this business killed her and I refuse to be part of it"_

_he said "I fear for you being a part of this family is in your blood… and you leave they will be after you" Angel rolled his eyes shaking his head "well if that how you feel then that how you feel moms dead I'll be damned before I stay in this house and business…maybe for once you could respect what I do"_

_he said "being a damn painter and photographer is not going protect you when they come after you"_

_he said "but it's an honest living, much more then I can say for what you do" he stepped out of Angel's way he walked by him "understand… you are my son and no matter what I do love you… I never stood in your way for anything, you're a Johansson, and that I will protect"_

_Angel said "good… I see one of your boys I swear to god I will kill then… have a nice life dad, mom would have loved to see it" _

End Flashback

he sighed heading to the bedroom Buffy was standing in the doorway in his black shirt he said "hey did I wake you up"

she said "no I woke up when you moved" he sighed

she said "what's wrong"

he said "my father wants to see me"

she said "as I could gather now"

he said "yeah… I'm not going now"

she said "well sense your not going" she ran her hands over his chest "how about you come back to bed…"

she loosened the belt of his robe "and I make those heavy thoughts go away" he smiled she kissed him wrapping her arms around him and running her hand through his hair he backed her into the room and shut the door

That Afternoon 

Angel drove over taking the two hour ride to the Johansson compound, he pulled up in the drive way of the huge lush mansion made of stone with the beautiful garden walk up it was a huge home and he had live their all his life and never would again, he went inside and saw his sister in the back in the garden talking to her old friend Harmony from high school, he smiled "is that my favorite sister" she looked up and smiled running over to him giving him a hug

"Angel… I missed you"

she looked at him and said "did you bring me something"

he said "oh I didn't know I had to buy you things in order to be able to see you"

she said "no silly"

he said pulling something out of his pocket dangling it in front of her face it was a 18 karat gold watch diamonds all over it "I guess you don't want this them"

she gasped and said "yes… are you crazy"

she snatched the watch and took off the plan black Rolex she had on of and put that one on.

He said "you colored your hair… red"

she said touching the short red hair "what… you don't like it"

he said "No… I like it" she smiled.

Just then a voice said from behind him "Liam… so glad you could grace us with your presence" he turned seeing Eve his father's assistant behind him, he hated that woman she was just annoying.

He said "yeah well I wouldn't have but… I hadn't seen my sister in… so long"

she said "com your father wants to see you" he followed the woman.

He reached his father's office he came in his father said "Liam"

Angel said "father"

he said "shut the door" he did and flopped in the chair what was so important that I had to come this morning"

Henry said "I wanted to talk to you… why must you insist on defying me"

he said "because I don't like you running my life… what the hell s it that you want anyway"

he said "don't you take that tone with me"

Angel said "fine I'll be going"

he said "listen I called you for a reason"

Angel laughed "you didn't call you had Connor find me"

he said "same difference"

Angel rolled his eyes "What. Did. You. Want"

he said "there's a problem… the Romano's are trying to move into our territory"

Angel said "stop right there… I don't want to know or here anything about family business"

he said "if you would let me finish you could find out why I brought you here"

he rolled his eyes signaling for him to continue he said "the Romano's retaliated against us, they killed my other assistant Lilah Morgan as a warning there planning to come after you kids next… I don't have to worry about your brother and sister because they live here and I can keep an eye on then but not you"

he said "I sure as hell not staying here"

Henry said " you're a prime target… you don't live near and you refuse to have bodyguard protection"

he said "so what do you want now"

he said "will you at least let me put on guard on you… close, please… the rest will keep there distance"

he said "One… and only one, I see any of the others I swear"

he said "I know… you'll have them killed" he nodded Heary said "you pick"

he said "Penn"

he said "fine"

he called Eve, Eve walked in "yes sir"

Heary said "have Penn ready to leave he will be closely guarding Liam" she said "yes sir" and they left.

That evening Angel went home he said "Penn stay out in the car"

he said "my order's are to stay with you"

he said then stay out here" Angel went in his apartment and shut the door leaning on it he saw Buffy sitting on the couch

he said "hey… what are you doing here"

she smiled "waiting for you"

he said "you changed your hair"

she smiled "yes, I was feeling the platinum blond mix"

he ran his hands through it "it's different, I like it"

she said "what was that all about this morning anyway"

he looked back at the door and pointed to the kitchen they got up and walked into the kitchen he said in a low voice _"my dad say's on of the mobs on your side killed on of our assistants and is afraid that something's going to happen to me if I don't have a guard on me at all times… I agreed for one close guard so we have to be very. careful what we talk about"_

she nodded _"okay"_ she said _"I have to go I'm suppose to be going out with my sister having some bonding time"_

he said _"okay"_

she said _"good thing I don't look the same he might recognize me"_

he said _"looks like your back to Annabelle"_

she said _"got it"_ and he took her to the door and let her out.

She stepped out saying "I'll see you later, Angel"

Penn said "who are you"

Angel said "down Kujo… this is my neighbor"

Buffy said "hi I'm Annabelle, I live a few apartment's down on the other side of the hall"

he said "haven't we met before" she remembered that night

she said "um yeah"

Angel said "yeah… you kind of attacked her a few months back"

he said "sorry about that"

Buffy said playing dumb "why are you standing out here"

he said "um well"

Angel said playing along "security"

she said "oh… okay then I'll see you later" she smiled kissing kiss cheek she walked away.

Angel went inside Penn followed her out, he went to Maestro's car taping on the window and said "look like Liam has a girl"

he said "that interesting his father want to hear this one". He said "I'll go you go back and keep and eye on him"

_**Two Weeks later**_

Maestro went into the father's office, Henry said "what is it Maestro"

he said "I know something interesting"

he said "yeah what has someone tried to come after Liam" he said "no… looks like he has a new girl friend"

he said "oh really"

he said "I've been watching him for the past couple weeks nice blonde haired woman, they go out a lot together"

he said "I see, I would like to meet this girl"

he said "I'll inform him for you sir"

he said "thank you" he left and

Henry said "hum, so my son has a girl… let's see how she is"

Penn knocked on Angel's door he said "what the hell do you want"

he said "to tell you something"

Angel said "speak"

he said "well it appears Maestro has told your father about your female friend, and now he wants to meet her"

Angel said "why"

he said "just to get to know you better he wants to be in your life, he wants you to come to dinner when you can."

He said "okay… I'll ask her" he shut the door and grumbled, he sat on the couch and picked a picture taken a few weeks before on his birthday. He loved that girl that was true and he knew he would do every thing he could to keep his family from finding out who she really was.

_**One Week later**_

Buffy came over for dinner after they sat on the couch they were kissing he pulled away

she said "what"

he said "we need to talk"

she got a bit worried at his tone she said "what's wrong"

he said "it's my dad"

she said "what"

he said "to meet you"

before she could say anything he signaled for him to head into the bedroom they did she said "that's nice"

he said "but we have a problem"

she said "what"

he said "Buffy 'Bandicetti' "

she said "that shouldn't be a problem, they don't know what Buffy Bandicetti looks like"

he said "okay"

she said "it will be fine, I can handle it… I'm a trained assassin I live for descise"

he said "I believe you… I just don't want anything to happen to you"

she smiled "no one has cared for me like that before"

he said touching her face "well I don't think anyone has loved you as much as me" she kissed him and that was all that was said.

**_One Week later_**

Connor had come home a four o'clock he went in to check on Cordelia they were talking when they heard gunshots outside of the compound. He ran downstairs she followed him outside was surrounded by men she recognized as some of her father's men. "What's going on, Connor?" She asked.

He shrugged as if to say 'I don't know'. He walked over to one of the men who whispered in his ear he shut his eyes. he walked over to her and Cordelia looked around curiously. "What's happening?" She asked.

"I don't know, Cor. Doesn't seem too good." He told her.

She looked around and saw a group of men some distance away, crowded around something. Maestro was one of the men, she was sure. She broke away from Connor, running towards them. He tried to grab he but could he said "Cordy! You have to go to..."

he trailed off- she was already too far away. She sprinted over to Maestro. coming towards him, he looked horrified. "No! Cordy! Don't-" He was cut off by her arrival. She looked at the center of everyone's attention.

"Oh my God!" She said, before the sight knocked the breath from her body. Ricky, her nice but violently dangerous main guard was on the ground. Her sweet, considerate, loyal guard was on the ground, entirely still. His suit was soaked with blood from the holes that covered his body. Someone had riddled her guard with bullets. "Ricky,"

She said, choking back a sob at the sight of her slain. He was truly a grotesque sight to behold. Whoever had done this had done a thorough job, not taking any chances on Ricky's survival. A boot mark on his face also hinted that his assassin had kicked him in the head for extra measure. Connor grabbed Cordy and tried to drag her away. All she could think was he had been her only true friend out of all of her guards and now he was gone "Ricky!"

She screamed, trying to pull away from Connor and Maestro. "Cordy, come on. Cordy!" Connor said, himself trying to remain calm. Henry appeared from the house

"Cordy! Come inside. Now!" He shouted to her. Her father's voice shocked her out of her hysteria. "Now!"

He repeated. Cordelia fell limply into Maestro's arms and allowed him to lead her away from Ricky's body and towards the house. "she should have stayed inside."

Henry said to Connor. "I didn't know what was going on." Connor defended himself, but Henry was no longer listening. A hearse pulled into the compound as Connor followed Maestro and Codelia inside.

Two days later 

The funeral was held. There was some police investigation, but largely they allowed Mafiosi to kill each other, probably in the hope that they would self-destruct. She went home after the funeral it hurt her best friend was dead and it really hurt.

**_The following Week_**

Buffy was getting ready to go to dinner at The Johansson Compound, Angel was waiting sitting on her bed in the bed room he said "you know the plan"

she said putting on her earrings "I'm Annabelle Summers… born to Joyce a art gallery owner, and John Summers a stock market business man in New York" she walked over kissin him

he said "this is dangerous"

she said "My middle name is dangerous…me and dangerous are like this" she crossed her fingers

he said "this isn't funny"

she said "and I'm not kidding" just then the doorbell rang

she said "who in the world is that"

she walked out he followed and she answered the door she said "Spike"

he said "hi pet"

she said "come in"

they went into the kitchen he waved to Angel who rolled his eyes. She said "what are you doing here"

he said "came to see you but I see your going out"

he said "who's the guy at the door"

she said "Angel's guard"

he said "why does he need a guard"

she said "he has his reasons, he doesn't know my name, I'm going under Annabelle Summers so shut up"

he said "why are you all dressed up"

he said "were going to dinner at his parents house, so… go away"

he said "alright I'm gone"

he left saying "nice to see you again Angel"

and was out the door he left thinking _so Angel has a guard… there something fishy going on here _

Angel went into the office, knocking on the door he said "Father… this is Annabelle Summer's"

Henry looked up from his papers he smiled getting up "nice to meet you"

Angel said "this is my girlfriend" he smiled Buffy doing her best to look like the nervous normal blond "hello Sir"

Henry looked suspiciously at her. He said "how long have you been seeing my son" he demanded

she said "I haven't really counted… about 5 months about"

he said "well miss… I didn't catch your name again"

she said "Annabelle"

he said "will you be staying for dinner"

she said "only if you want me to, sir" he nodded and turned back to his papers they left the room

she said "that was refreshing"

he said "yeah and he was rude"

He went over to Willow's house, she answered the door, she said "hey spike what are… you doing here"

he said "I need to talk to you"

she said "Well… come in"

he said after shutting the door "I need you to look someone up on the computer… on the net"

she said going into her office "you got a name"

he said "all I know is that his name is Angel"

she said "looking up at him… if I say something you don't like you won't get mad"

he said "what you going to tell me I'm jealous of that poof… well you'd be damn right"

she said "just wanted to make sure we were clear" s

he looked up "Angel, I can't seem to find him… what is his name, born"

he said "I don't know… I think I recall him being a painter"

she said "painters… "he sat on the edge of the desk.

She said "oh, oh I found something… Angel, he is painter and photographer… Born name 'Liam Adam' she gasped "Johansson"

he said "you got a picture" she turned the computer.

He said "I'll be damned"

Angel gave Buffy a tour of the grand garden's Buffy looked at the cluster of houses and buildings in the grounds, she said "let me guess those are your family homes… like to keep family on ground"

he said "how did you know" she gave him a look he said " I know… dumb"

she said "my dad wanted me to move into the apartments near the house I refused… needed my own space"

he said "one belongs to my sister, and one belongs to my brother. The rest are family or guards."

He said "I always hated it, that's why I moved from home… Cordelia has no choice… as you know in the mafia daughters and sister, are sacred"

she said "yeah… I know and I'm extra special"

he said "yeah" he looked at his watch "time we head in for dinner."

He went to the house that night her Faith told him to come in he said "Mr Bandicetti, I have something I need to tell you"

he said "shut the door" and they had a long talk

Henry asked "what do you do for a living" the family sat at the table eating a lot of Irish dishes she had never had before and loved after tasting,

she said "waitress at the Vineyard restaurant"

he said "at an Italian restaurant"

she said "yeah I work there… that's all, I always loved art, my mother owned a gallery"

he said "that's very interesting" in a very patent false tone almost glaring at her "where are you from in the world"

she said "born and raised here in California, in Los Angeles"

he got more interesting "really I know a few people in Los Angel's"

Angel said "father"

he switched subjects "how old are you dear"

she said "oh about 23"

he said "Angel don't you think that a little young sense your 27"

he said "Father, were both consenting adults"

he said "well do you have any family Annabelle"

she said "a younger sister named Michelle"

he said "parents"

she said "my parent's split when I was 16, my mother died from a brain tumor when I was 20, my dad's a business man works stocks and other things in New York"

he said "I'm sorry to hear about your mother… my wife died 3 years ago as well hit my daughter pretty hard" Angel glared at him.

After dinner Angel said "you did a lot better then the last girl I brought here"

she said "last one"

he said "the last girl, Darla Cett'a I brought home was a real bitch and dad pissed her off and when she snapped at him he held her within a in of her life, but the odd thing was they still talk… she works for him actually"

she said "woah" she said "we should probably be going, I have to see about some stuff in the morning."

He said "I'll have the chauffer come and get us… Penn car will follow again, after Cordelia's guard was killed last week they are really tightening up on all of us kids"

she said "let's go"

They got to the apartment her, Angel and Penn Buffy said "goodnight Angel"

he said "good night Anna"

she said "can I at least get a kiss"

Angel kissed her sweetly, Penn looked at the door to keep from watching them. He said "wait a minute"

Angel pulled away from Buffy "what the hell is it"

he said "look" he looked at the door the lock had been broken. He pulled out his gun pushing open the door, Buffy didn't like this not at all.

She said "Angel"

he said "what"

she said "um… you want to come to my place until he's finishes I know he's not going to let you stay there."

He said "okay…" they went down the hall to her apartment she let them in. and they sat on the couch and he was worried she could see it in his face she rubbed his shoulder's

"there's nothing to worry about Angel… who ever it was they'll figure it out" he nodded.

Penn came back Buffy let him Angel said "what happen"

he said "looks like someone's ransacked your place they messed it up but it doesn't seem they took anything… just looked"

Angel nodded Penn said "your father's going to want you to stay at the Compound"

Buffy said feeling him tense up at mention "um he can stay here… it's no trouble, but why would anyone want to hurt him, or bother him"

he said "um nothing you should worry your pretty little head about" she nodded.

He said "I'll tell your father… the other are checking it out now, your father is going to want to see you in the morning" Angel nodded he went outside.

Buffy said "hey" he looked at her she said "it's fine… most important thing your fine, were okay"

he said "your right"

she said running a hand up and down his chest "how about we go to my bedroom" she pulled him up leading him to her bed room "and I see what I can do about making you feel better"

**_The Next Morning_**

Buffy and Faith went to the Bandicetti compound, Faith said as they sat in the living room "so what were you up to last night"

Buffy said "I went out"

Faith proded "on a date"

Buffy ansered "no and yes… to dinner at Angel's folks house"

Faith said "wow you getting serious"

Buffy said "shut up Faith"

she said "have you slept with him"

Buffy said "no"

she said "Buffy" she said smirking "maybe"

she said "oh my god you did he's like a major hottie… so spill was he good"

Buffy tried to keep a straight face "none of your business"

she said "so he was good"

Buffy corrected "mind blowing"

she said "ouch… just don't let spike hear you say that"

Buffy Scoffed "like I'm scared of spike… I can kick his ass"

just then her father called "Elizabeth Anne Bandicetti get your ass in here!"

her friend said "Ooh, someone's in deep shit… he called your whole name"

Buffy glanced up at her good friend Faith said from her seat on the edge of the couch Buffy said "I didn't do anything," she said immediately.

Xander came in "The boss called ya." he said, shrugging.

Buffy sighed and got up from her seat on the couch, he made her way to her fathers office, and knocked. What the hell did he want? The man had been in a horrible mood as of late and she had no clue why.

"Come on it, Elizabeth" her father called. Buffy opened the door, and was slightly surprised to see Spike sitting on one of the chairs in front of her fathers desk.

"Yes sir?"

he said "Come on in… shut the door" the man behind the desk said smugly, eying her curiously. Buffy glanced at her Father, and he nodded.

She came in, and shut the door behind her. "Elizabeth Anne Summers. You have done a lot of things in your life, robbed… cheated and stole, murdered like a true assassin, but nothing you have done is anything compare to the multitude of this… amazing." Her father said as if he was angry for a minute she thought he was angry with her or something, she studied the older man. He was tall dark and very intimidating when need to be that was his attitude, that one could see just looking at him.

"But what I want to know is," he said. "You know this man." He held up a color photo of a man in a tux, smiling at a camera. Buffy froze, then forced herself to relax.

"Liam… Liam Adam Johansson." Buffy said coldly.

"What about it?" She didn't like to think about him. Or what her father might be up to dealing with him… she wanted him as far away from this life as possible, he smirked and said "you did it"

she said "not sure as to what the hell your talking about"

he said "this… this was your plan, I have to say I told you to show me something big and you did… it's ingenious."

She said "okay but I'm not sure what I did yet and what it has to do with him"

he said "now your being modest"

she said "no I'm serious"

Spike said "are you not seeing him."

Buffy said "yes…" she looked at the two men and saw right where the conversation was headed

she said "you figured me out huh"

he said "why did you hid this from us"

she said smiling "didn't know I could do it"

he came to her she smiled. He said "infiltrating his life… just genius"

she said "yes" she hopped on her fathers desk facing him as he sat next to Spike she said "you broke into his house last night"

he said "yeah what can I say I was curious"

Buffy said "it was Stupid, his families all over it"

Hank said "you did that… you should have only told me"

he said "sorry boss never again"

Buffy said "well here's the plan" she was coming up with it off the top of her head. "he like's me… let me correct that.. he loves me, he gave me this ring" she turned the ring on her finger "it's a Claddagh ring where it this way means I belong to him and he has the same kind meaning the same thing"

her father said "even better then I thought"

she said smiling "well let's say, we get together, some time in the near future he asks me to marry him and I say yes… we marry I get in and we can take each and everyone of them out from the inside and I'm so good at what I do, they would never suspect it… Spike and Faith take over the heist and steal all the money from his casino" she smiled we end up rich… they end up dead"

her father said "I knew that I made the right choice let ting you take over:"

she said "well I'm going to need a few things… Spike I going to need Willow to rewrite my profile and get it set up on me so when they look all they find is stuff on Annabelle Summers"

he said "got you it" he did quite believe her alibi.

She said "I'm going to have a meeting with the others later and tell Willow to change all there profiles as well"

he left. She said "so have I proved myself enough yet daddy"

he said "you talk a good game prove it and then… then we can talk"

she smiled "don't worry I can handle this"

he kissed her "make me proud Buffy"

she smiled "you know me" she left the office. She knew that all she could do was use that as a bargaining chip to prolong Angel life she only prayed her big mouth plan worked.

Go to next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7**_

**_------------------------_**

Anya said "oh my god… you were going to have him killed"

Buffy said "that's just it… I didn't want him dead, I told my dad the stupid plan because I didn't want him to kill him then… I was using it to by time, but it's a good thing I did because I needed those profile changes done then"

she said "why"

she said "because that afternoon…"

That Afternoon

****At the Johansson compound, Eve came in I have the profile that you wanted on Angel's girlfriend. He opened it up and looked at it and said "this is interesting" he read

Name: Annabelle Michelle Summers

Born" January 19, 1980

Occupation: Waitress, Vineyard restaurant

Parents:

Joyce Summers:

Born, March 9, 1957

Died, February 5, 2003

Occupation: art galley owner

John Summers:

Born, December 12, 1957

Occupation: stock market broker

on wall street,

siblings:

Sister: Michelle Summers

Student at Los Angeles High

He laughed smirking "She checks out fine… I'll be damned"

_One week later_

there was a murder of the Loyolla twins which had Buffy pretty pissed of they were only 7 years old her dad had went over the night before to talk to there father. The next morning Buffy was in her father's office bright and early, she said "god that was so wrong they were Willow's little cousins you know that she can't even speak"

Hank said "I know we'll find them and then you'll kill them"

she said "can't wait to make the bastard feel the same amount of pain that there making my friend feel."

Hank said "you have to be patient, it will come out and when it does be warned we will be just as brutal.

Three Days Later 

Faith, Spike, Robin, Alessandro 'Xander' and Buffy were at lunch at the café Faith said "how's Will got to be hard"

Xander said "oh yeah, she won't talk won't eat, won't even get near Oz she stay's to herself"

Buffy said "yeah, she's become a shell of her self and it hurt to know it an Italian family doing this"

Faith said "yeah, when we find out who I want in on I want to tear them to bit's"

Buffy said "don't worry they'll get there fair share from everyone who wants a piece"

Willow came up Xander said "Will… how are you thought were weren't going to see you"

she said "I couldn't stay at home any more I want to find theses guys and make them pay"

That night they had vigil for the family and friend of the twins Buffy said "its a great turn out"

Willow said "yeah"

Buffy said "is your aunt going to say something" s

he said "no she to distort to say anything, she sick… heart sick" Willow's mother and aunt mingled.

Buffy said "were starting" she went up to stand behind him.

her Father spoke, "the families are glad that you could all show… this has hit our town very, very hard… this is a community of people and families of blood Italy and we will not rest easy until this crime is paid for, there is a debt that must be paid. With that I pledge to you never again we find these sick people and we will make them pay a life for a life to show that this can never happen again… Now I ask you give your attention to my pride and joy that will lead us in this fight"

Buffy went up "thank you dad… but this won't stop it will never stop we will keep on fighting for our families in order to protect them… I look at my best friend… I look into her eye's and I see… pain, they caused us pain and pain shale be repaid ten fold… we must show who ever it is that they don't own us and that we will not stop fighting not anymore… they want a war then they have one, that is what we owe them… an now we will have a moment of silence of Hans Loyola and Gretchen Loyola" they bowed there head will her aunt sang for the lost children.

Three Days Later 

They researched it kept the guard on Willow in the family, Buffy went to the Vidal area the night before the funeral, Angel met her there she gave him a hug and a kiss he said "I heard" as they walked back to there apartment building.

She said "how are you"

he said "I'm good no one has tried to do anything to me yet… I'm on guard, but I'm good a cars following… but I know I'm better then you right now"

she said "good, I'm glad to here"

he said "I heard… people in my family are even talking"

she said "it just hurt's so much… when I was 8 I watched my cousin died, she had been shot while we were playing in the park, they didn't know if they were coming for me or her but I held her hand and I went to the hospital and she died right there… it hurt, it hit's hard when it's kids"

he said "it hit everyone hard when kids are killed"

she said "all I know is when we find who ever did this were going to make them pay with there lives"

Angel said "do you think that the right thing to do"

she said "I work for the mob it don't matter if it's right or not I was raised that we do what we have to do… we don't ask questions"

he said "yeah but you don't sound to sure"

she said "yeah some time it can be hard to be sure… our family's fight family run and get turf, we kill we fight but does it make it better… doe it make things any better"

Angel said "maybe… maybe not"

she said "they keep coming and they keep getting more cocky and powerful"

he said "Buffy you know I'm still figuring things out with my own family but"

he stopped facing her "I know it's important"

he lifted her chin to look him in the face "do what you feel is right… I learned that from you" she smiled and said as they walked again "but we never…" he said as they walked inside "we never win, your family won't and my family won't" he opened the door for her and then followed her in "no one ever does" they went up to there floor and he stopped at her door "but that's not why we do it… we do it because there thing's worth fighting for, those kids and there parent"

she said "your right" she leaned on the door she unlocked the door and said "I'm very needy right now… feel like coming and taking advantage of a girl in need"

he said "only if she wants me to"

she said " I beg you too"

he said "in that case" he kissed her and she pulled him inside shutting the door.

things got worse before they got better. The funeral was that weekend the families went it was a sad day and Willow and everyone stayed at her house for the night to keep her company.

One week later 

The cops had got an anonymous tip of something going on in the families area and went after them, Willow Xander, Faith, Spike, Robin, Gunn, Willow said pacing the room "this is madness, madness I tell you"

Robin said "there searching everyone's houses and everyone connect to everyone else, there taking people in for questioning Amy Moseley was taken in this morning"

Buffy said "this can't be right none of this can be right"

Alessandro said "some had to have leaked to the police that something fishy was going on… it like Nazi Germany and I have playboy's in my house"

Faith said "there all over there taking people in left and right I'm sure I'm going to get a call some time tonight, it only a matter of time they been setting up all month for this… ever sense the Loyola twins got killed"

Spike said "it bit in the ass that what it is"

Robin said "they too three families in last week, they still haven't found a reason to arrest them"

Buffy said "the families are smart they won't get caught… what the hell are they looking for"

Gunn said "isn't it obvious they want to find stuff on all of our families stop what's happening using the murder as there cover up"

Willow said "if they find my hacker equipment I'm fried, they take my computer and scan back… it will be a mess Buffy, I can't go to jail"

Buffy said "you won't our families are to good they won't let that happen" grabbing her coat "you guy's stay here… I've got to ho home see what's going on"

Buffy got picked up by her chauffer and was brought back to the house cops were all over swarming the place she went inside it reminded of the day her mom died but she pushed that thought out of her mind she need to get to her dad and see what was going on. She went into her fathers office she said "dad what's going on"

he said "there confiscating everything they have warrant's to search everything"

she said "how can they do that… they need pro and evidence to search, motive"

he said "I'm a mob boss everyone knows that… I swear I find out who the hell did this I'll have them murdered myself"

she said "how can we find out who did this if there taking everything that we need to do so" the police chief walked in to the office

Hank said through gritted teeth "Anthony McGovern… you have a lot of nerve showing you face in my house now"

he said "it fun to watch you squirm"

Hank said "you know you won't find a thing and you'll have to put it all back, I should sue you when this is over"

he said "do what you feel"

Hank said "I just want to know who, who would have the audacity to do this to my family"

he said "sorry… I can't revive my source" they stood helpless and watched them take everything.

_**Two weeks later**_

They got everything back and Hank and every families lawyer was on the police department willing to sue them just to get the name of the creeps that had done his to there families. Willow went missing and there was a ransom out on her Buffy was forced to go stay in Miami wither aunt everyone started disappearing no one was dead yet and everyone's father was getting pissed off, Buffy had returned when she thought she had found a lead she had stopped over to see Angel before she headed home, Angel was glad to see her "hey what the hell is going on"

Buffy said "I know the Romano families having there boy's kidnap up"

Angel said "the Romano's there the one's that put out the hit on all of us a few months back."

Buffy said "well that's who's messing with us"

Angel said "how did you find out"

she said "I knew someone that could get thought, they found everything, the Romano's son killed Willow cousin and the father kidnapped all the kids"

he said "what are you going to do"

she said " I'm going home to let dad know what the hell is going on"

he said "do you want me to come with you"

she said "no I have to stop by my apartment… then I'm going"

he said "be careful"

she smiled "you know me"

she kissed him and headed up to her place she went inside and it was dark she headed in back and went into her closet to find the trunk when she was in the door someone grabbed her from behind before she could fight them she breathed in the chloroform and she fell out and they dragged her picked her up and took her out.

Willow and the others had been tied down to chairs in a room, Willow said "what are you going to do"

the boss said as his servant set them up "were going to tie you down leave you here and then you're going to die when the room goes… Kabomb"

Willow said "why… what did we do to you"

he said "it your blood you must be destroyed"

Amy said "you'll never get away with this… our parent's will avenge us, and you'll be sorry"

Willow said "yeah when there wrath comes down you'll wish we had killed you"

he said "you talk good but your not in the position to be making threats"

Willow said "Buffy come on you got to wake up, Buffy… Buffy please"

Buffy woke up she said "what the" she looked around she said "Victor Romano… you bastard"

he said "oh Buffy I'm going to enjoy killing you… show your father that he's not all that"

she said "you don't want to do this"

he said "no my dear I think I do"

she said "okay… just under stand one thing"

he said "what's that"

she said "your all going to die and were going to walk right out of here"

they all burst in to laughter Faith said "you don't know who your dealing with… she'll kill you"

he said "I would love to see you try"

Buffy said "if you say so" she kicked her feet up in the processed knocking the chair down with such force it broke and she flipped in to a stand she kicked the main guy to the ground braking the arm go on guy I the gun she took it and shot the other three, she looked at he bomb and saw they only had one minute to get out. She took out her switch blade and cut faith and gave her the knife to cut the other she went over grabbing Victor Romano and said "how do you like me now" she knocked his light out they ran from the building just in enough time as it blew.

They got up and said "told them that we were going to make it out and they weren't" they laughed cautioning there breath. Buffy said "let's go home"

_**Two weeks later**_

Buffy and Angel were sparing in the back of her apartment. He knocked her down and then she flipped to a stand she kicked at him he blocked she flipped him pinning him "got you… I told you I could kick you but"

he said "and you were right"

she said "satisfied"

he said "I don't know kiss me and I tell you later"

she said "some thing I want to do she kissed him and their hands started roaming each other bodies and her pager went off she said "why me"

he said "ignore it" s

he said "are you kidding me… I never ignore my dad… ever, he may not beat me but he will hit me"

he said "will I get to see you this week"

she said "if you drop by, yes… we will finish this later"

she sighed "I need a shower"

he said "so do I"

she said "I better take one"

he said "we could always take it together, save time and water"

she smirked "I could for that"

Buffy went to see her father that night, she said "what's up"

he said "I have a job for you"

he said "who"

he said "old client of min… Kralik Veto"

she said "this will be fun"

he said "you say that now he will not be easy"

she said "oh you doubt me"

he said "no but this guy is good… be careful"

she said "you know me"

The next day she was sparing with Faith and faith hit her and she went down, she said "wow… you kidding me"

Buffy said "no… what, I don't get it"

Faith said "maybe your sick"

she said "maybe"

Faith said as they drank there water "everything will be cool"

Buffy said "I have a job to do if I'm sick I won't be able to do it"

Faith said "maybe your pregnant"

Buffy said "don't be fun… I'm on birth control, I'll talk to dad tonight"

She went to see her dad that night, she said "hey dear… you don't look to good"

she said "I know, I don't think I'm going to be able to handle the job, if I'm sick like this… I can't do it"

he said "it doesn't matter we do what we have to do, if your guard got sick and said he couldn't guard you, you think I would stand for that… no, you can handle this, your stronger then you think you can do this… I believe in you" she nodded.

That night she went over to angel's she felt worse but she said she was going over to see him she was sitting on the couch getting a head ache.

He said "are you okay you don't look well"

she said "I'm okay"

he said "I got something for you I was going to give it to you on your birthday but things were to hectic at the time."

She said "really what is it" he gave her the box she opened it she said "oh my god… it beautiful"

it was a gold tennis bracelet edges laced in diamonds. She said "I don't deserve this"

he said "I want you to have it, it gold and diamonds and they are said to be precious… and you are to me"

she smiled "I love you, Angel"

he smiled "but you don't look to well"

she said "yeah, I have the flu my head is killing me what's worse is I have job I need to do, like now and My dad wants me to do it no mater what"

he said "that's crazy"

she said "tell him that and I guaranty he'll kill you" she said "it just this cold is kick my ass and I can't even think about taking out a target right now"

he said "I don't know… but I know you if you have to you will do what you need to do… it takes time… you're a strong woman and that is what drew me to you"

he said "yes… come here" he laid her across his lap and he said "I have a confession to make…"

she said "what's that"

he said "I saw you long before I met you"

she said "really"

he nodded, "I was in LA and I saw you, you had to have been 18, you were coming out of a restaurant with your friends laughing, she smiled and that smile lit up the day. I was in my car, shopping with my sister… you laughed not even seeing me but I saw you, even then I felt for you… you were sweet innocent… you still are"

she said "that's a lie"

he said "in your heart you are"

she said "thanks… I love you Angel" and she drifted of to sleep. He smiled and to this day he still loved her. He sat for hours just watching her sleep.

The next day Buffy was out and she saw him, the target. He walked up and said "hum well, well"

she said "you know I'm going to kill you"

he said "don't sound to sure"

she said "want to bet on that"

he grabbed her and said "let's see about that"

he had his boy come over and take her she kicked him and it felt like she broke her foot she flipped out of the guard s hand she got her balance and she ran she ran for dear life she had no weapons no strength she was defenseless, her guard had followed and she got in the car before they could get her. She sat there.

They took her back to the compound, she was a mess, her father said "are you okay" 

she said "I think I hurt my foot," 

he had it wrapped for her she said "I can't do this daddy not now maybe when I'm well I can… not now" 

he said "you can do what you put your mind to, it's all in your mind over matter" 

she said "but dad I can't" 

he said "if you always say you can't you never will you can do this Buffy" 

she said "it's so hard" he said "I know but I know you can do it" 

Three Days Later 

Dawn was getting out of school, a man got out of the black car he came towards her she said "who are you"

he said "your father sent me"

she said "pike was suppose to pick me up or the regular chauffer who are you"

he said "I'm new"

she said "I don't know" she pulled out her phone to called her dad and in the moment her head was away he knocked her out and put her in the car.

Buffy was resting when she heard a lot of commotion, her dad had curse she found the strength to get up she went to her father's office door, she heard him said "Kralik has Dawn… damn it" he was looking at a photo Buffy would be damned she let go of the fact of her sister and she went up stairs changed cloths and came back with her bet weapons. She left. Taking the car. And going to his house.

She got there she had her gun aimed looking around through each hall and door, she reached one and found nothing just then the front door shut. She was ready to play, she turned heading toward the sound and then on of the guys hit her knocking her down and the gun out of her hand she grabbed the fire poker and swung it as hard as she could muster hitting him again and again. Until he stopped moving. She backed up and went right in to him he grabbed her around the neck and she too the knife in her back and pulled it out of her belt and stabbed him. Running off. She grabbed her bag up going into a room and slamming the door she put her side guns on ad took out her pistol. She stalked around the house finding nothing she went to go up stairs. And he grabbed her foot she fell looing that gun she kicked out and he stabbed her arm she howled kicking him in the face and

running up the steppes screamming DAWN! DAWN! DAWN! WHERE ARE YOU!"

she opened a door and found a room she saw a bunch of torturing deviced and books and she opened one and it was how he killed and murdered people. He busted the door in she ran at him ducking and rung he came out a side door stopping her stabbing her in the gut with her knife. She gasped he smiled. She pulled out her gun and shot him in the gut, he screamed she went down the stairs she found he basement door. She knocked it opened and fell down the steps. She got up holding her side

she said "Dawn" she saw her scared sister in a chair.

She said "I'm her I'm going to get you out of this." She took the binds off and her mouth.

She said "hurry… he's coming" he came down the stepped she didn't even look back shooting him in the leg. She got up and said "Dawn shut your eye" stalking toward him pointing the gun at him

she said "if I was at full strength and not hurt I'd be punning right now… but instead I'll settle for… sweat dreams Bitch!" she shot him right through the head between the eyes. She went weak, at this point he people were there. Her father came down the stairs and saw the seen taking Dawn and she looked at him understand what he meant. They helped her out.

A few days later Buffy was in bed in her apartment, Willow and Xander were sing beside her she was curled up next to Angel, she said "everything worked"

Angel said "it did, what did"

the other's said "nothing"

Buffy said playing the game "my dad wanted me to know something that no matter how weak I think I am… I can always be strong when it counts." Willow sand Xander smiled,

Buffy said "I can't wait until I'm over this bug I'm tired of being in bed" just then Angel sneezed.

Willow said "looks like it's catching" they all laughed

_**Two weeks later **_

Things were progressing well between Buffy and Angel he did catch her flu, and because of that she stayed with him during the week take care of him, after that her father requested that he come to dinner at the compound she agreed to tell him, so she went over to tell him he was no longer on guard sense she had killed Victor Romano. She knocked he answered the door

she smiled "hey"

he smiled and said "hey"

she said "you mind if your girlfriend comes in"

he said "never" pulling her into a kiss she smiled against his lips and pulled back saying "I love it when you greet me like that"

he smiled "come inside and I might do you one better" she did shutting the door, he went to kiss her again she stopped him putting a finger to his lips "stop for on second before you make me forget why I came in the first place"

he said "okay what brought you here" they went and sat on the couch.

She said "okay my dad wants to meet you"

he said "you told him about me"

she said "no Spike told him about you…. He want you to come to dinner next week"

he said "okay"

she said "your not the least bit afraid"

he said "no… because I know I'm in no danger with you" she smiled and kissed hugging thinking _I hope not… god, I hope not_

One week later

****The night came for him to go meet her family, she sat on the couch she said "you know the plan right…"

he said putting on his watch, "I'm Liam Johnson, son of Kathy and Henry Johnson, Kathy a house mom and Henry business man, I have a brother named Connor and a sister named Cordelia every thing pretty much stays the same."

She said "okay lets get out of here" he grabbed his coat and they left.

They took the limo to the compound and went inside she said "follow me to the office… I know that's were he is… he lives in that office"

they headed in "Daddy, this is Liam Johnson…"

Buffy announced. Hank looked up from his paperwork. "…but everyone call's him Angel"

He asked "Angel?"

Buffy said "He's... My boyfriend, you remember I told you about him." with a smile.

He said "no you didn't I had to ask" They were standing in his office,

Angel doing his best to look like the nervous boyfriend. "Hello, sir."

He said to Hank, who merely glared suspiciously at Angel. "How long have you been seeing my daughter?" He demanded.

"Uh, about 10 month, sir."

Buffy said "I would have invited him for dinner earlier, but after... the family tragedy" Buffy trailed off, unable to verbalize the Loyola twin's death.

Hank nodded with understanding at his daughter. "You'll be staying for dinner?" He asked Angel.

Angel nodded. "With your permission, sir." Henry just nodded again and turned back to his papers, a sign that the conversation was over. They walked out Angel saidin a low voice _"that reminds me of somebody"_

she said _"yeah your dads the same way"_

Buffy gave Angel the grand tour of the house and the gardens. "What are they?"

He pointed to a cluster of smaller houses and buildings as they wandered through the grounds of the compound. "those are the family home on the compound grounds I told you about" she pointed to the largest of the houses.

"Daddy gave me and my friends that house for parties on the ground"

he said "What about that one?"

she said "That's Pike's house."

He said "Pike?"

she said ""He's my bodyguard… he lives on the grounds but during the day he follows me everywhere"

he said "that's his real name?" Angel asked thinking it was rather funny for a person to have that name.

"yes, only name I know to call him" She clarified for him.

"You'll find a lot about Pike." She added knowingly.

He said "What about Aunt's or uncles?" He asked.

She said "Well I have a Aunt Arlene from my mom's side, and a Uncle on my dad's side Ethan, named after my great grand father, that killed yours"

he said "is she involved?" Buffy laughed loudly.

Angel was confused. "What did I say?"

she said "Your in a mafia family but you don't know much do you"

he said "Yes." Angel countered hotly, annoyed that his knowledge was being questioned. "Yeah right. If you remembered anything about them, you'd know that wives are always the last to know everything. Women aren't Mafiosi, Angel. They get married, they have children, they raise children, they cook for their men, they get beaten by their men, they turn a blind eye to everything and that's the way it's been for a thousand years." She told him.

He said "yeah… sometime I tend to try and forget" He defended,

She laughed again. "yeah keep doing that the more you forget about it the less they will suspect you know anything" she said, a little sarcasm creeping into her voice.

"Oh. Okay… but why do you talk about 'them'? Aren't you a part of it?"

she said "yes I am… major! I just don't live here, and I'm considered a civilian. Everyone knows that."

He said "Right."

Angel said. She said "in some ways I don't want to be part of this, but some of it is just the family way, you do what your told and you don't question" He nodded.

She checked her watch. "Time for dinner." She told him, taking his hand and leading him back into the house.

"What do you do, Angel?" Hank asked over dinner.

The family was sat around the table tucking into large, steaming bowls of, appropriately, Angel hair spaghetti. "I was a Art History major."

He said "Really? What do you do with Art History in you life and career"

he said "Well, sir, I'm working on starting my own art gallery, I also do photagrahy"

he said "How interesting."

Hank said in a patently false tone. "Where are you from in the world?"

he said "New York, Manhattan."

Hank said "Oh really"

he answer "I own some stocks and work out there."

Hank said, genuinely interested in the conversation for the first time. "Annabelle tells me that your family is from here in California."

Angel commented. "Originally. Yes she was born here in fact. I always considered us to be from New York."

Hank told him. For a long time, Hank had played down their Italian roots to outsiders in an attempt to deflect any mafia accusations. "Angel lived in New York for a time."

Buffy told her father. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "How old are you?"

He demanded. "Uh, twenty seven, sir."

He said "Isn't that a little old for my 23 year old daughter?"

"Daddy..." Buffy began.

"No sir. I think it's down to Buffy what constitutes too old." Angel said calmly.

Hank's eyes flashed angrily, but he remained composed. "Quite. We shall have to see…"

Hank said, smiling tightly at his guest play the cards of an angry father but loving every minute of the plan. "You have any family, Angel?"

Angel said "Yes sir. one sister Cordelia and a brother Connor."

He said "Parents?"

he answered "My mother died some years ago. My Father lives Sunnydale."

He said "Oh. I'm sorry to hear about your mother." Hank said sincerely. Buffy looked at Angel. She knew how much he loved his mother and how much it hurt for him to talk about her. The neutral look on Angel's face didn't give him away, and it struck her how well matched her father and Angel were. Neither gave an inch during the conversation, neither conceded and neither ever raised their voice. In many ways, she realized, Angel would have made an excellent Mafia Don. Certainly better than her but she knew that was from the way that he was raised in the mafia home and knew he wanted no part of it.

After dinner they sat in the garden gazebo on the swing "you did well with my dad"

Buffy said to Angel. "Much better than the last one."

He said "Last one?… you saying that to scare me for what I said about my dad"

she said "no… The last boyfriend I brought home... before Spike was when I was a sophomore at high school at the time. Scott Hope My father and his guard grilled him to within an inch of his life."

Then, she hurriedly added "Metaphorically speaking, of course."

She laughed "I found out about to years ago… he turned gay after that, he a flaming fagot now"

he said "I guess that's a good thing then."

Angel giggled, Buffy glared at him. "The flowers smell beautiful, don't they?"

She said "Yes."

Angel sighed, "Why do they call you Buffy? That's not your name."

She said "Yes it is."

Buffy sat back down, satisfied with the subject change. "Elizabeth, That's your name. Your dad said it and plus that is what you told me your name is."

She said "Buffy has become my name as a child I hated the name Elizabeth, so I called myself Buffy my friends picked it up and then it spread through out the family and now everyone call me Buffy… and you have the right to talk 'Angel'"

he said "okay maybe I don't it was just interesting that's all"

she said "why do they call you Angel anyway"

he said "my mother use to always called me her little Angel and then everyone else started calling me that and it stuck I hated that nickname but after my mother died I kept it as a memory of her… something to hold on to" she understood that.

He said "It's just... Your name seems out of place here. Buffy isn't a typical Italian name."

She said "and neither is Angel… your point being"

Buffy laughed. he said "I should probably go."

She said "we should probably."

He said "yeah"

she said "I just need to get a few things from inside first, I'll have dad send the limo around"

he said "okay, I'll be waiting." He told her. They got up and walked through the gardens he walked towards the front of the house and she went inside.

She grabbed her coat her father came out leaning on the living room door way, "he didn't kiss you goodnight"

she said smiling "No. why would he kiss me goodnight when our night isn't over"

he said "oh really"

she said "yeah, plus he probably thought that you'd kill him if he did." She joked.

Hank glared. "What does he think we are?"

she said putting on her coat "He thinks that we're a family rich from a successful gallery and stock businesses, Daddy."

He said "Are you sure?"

she lied "Yes. He doesn't have a clue about the rest. And I don't plan on telling him." It hurt to lie but it was the only thing protecting his life. "Bye." Angel said softly as she came out to meet him.

Buffy smiled. "Goodnight." She got in the car and the driver drove them home .

**_Two weeks later _**

It was the dead of night

Angel sat in his window he looked at the moon-drenched streets of East Los Angeles from his apartment, he sat thinking about Buffy in her bedroom in the apartment down the hall, his mind body and soul pulsed like a heartbeat with thoughts, he was restless and edgy, and he could admit now in darkness that it was his need for her that drove his mind crazy,

The ultimate irony in all of this was of course Angel Liam Adam Johansson he was a Johansson and she was a Bandicetti. Families had been feuding for generations. His family was cursed, death was there gift to any unknowing soul, his family was sheer cruel and unbelievably brutal,

Yes he looked like any normal neighborhood man, he was also the son of one of the most horrific mob bosses, the torment and horrors that his family had committed after he vowed never to do anything like that ever again, he had rebelled as a young teen, and was labeled a rouge and scoundrel. His father was to busy with his business and running it, making bad friends and then killing them. He had fallen for Darla Cett'a she was wild and crazy, she sensed a passion in him though, the need to live a larger better life. The drive to see and do more then just his fathers business, _how had she known? _no mirror could tell him what she knew, maybe it had been in his eyes and his eager smile, his voice…

She had taught him much about life and about passion

Now Buffy was his passion

_She's just a girl? _He reminded himself. but no she was a woman a strong willed woman with power and strength

But she was also the daughter Thee most powerful Mob boss in California, she was forced to into killing and the mafia life every morning when she woke up, every day she was faced with staying or leaving taking over or leaving it alone she walked on a very thin line and he respected her for that, and that intoxicated him… he wanted her, he needed her no matter how dangerous… he loved Buffy Bandicetti and he was going to ask her to marry him.

_**One week later**_

Cordelia couldn't help but stare at her brother Angel as they drove down the street that afternoon. Somehow – and she wasn't quite sure how – she had been roped into accompanying him shopping. Of course, she thought it was strange it was something different about him big and different she liked whatever it was. She really couldn't complain. That wasn't why she was staring, though. Every couple of seconds it seemed Angel would take a moment to look up at the afternoon sunlight and smile. but this was the first time Cordelia had ever seen him smiling like this. That was strange enough, but then there was that way he was smile. She'd spent nearly her whole life with Angel, and she'd never seen him smile this much. He looked ridiculous, and she was quick to tell him that. "You're grinning like a fool," she said in a rather disgusted tone.

Angel glanced over at Cordelia and chuckled. "I do have a reason to" he asked, returning his attention to the road.

Cordelia rolled her eyes even though he wouldn't see it. "I though I understood you after living with you all of my life. You brood, and I'm used to that. But when you're…this giggling thing…I don't know how to talk to you." Angel laughed outright at that.

"I don't giggle," he disagreed.

"Whatever," Cordelia said noncommittally.

"It's close enough. You're…bubbly."

"Bubbly?" Angel asked.

Now he sounded highly amused. "I've never been called 'bubbly' before."

"You've never been bubbly before!" Cordelia pointed out.

Angel just turned and smiled at her again for a moment before returning his attention to the road. "If it hasn't sunken quite yet," Angel said. "I'm in love… I love Annabelle Summers, and right now…I'm on happiness overload."

She said "I should have know… I should have know… and so you don't know how to deal with in any way other than being a bubbly, grinning…something-or-other,"

Cordelia finished. "If you want to put it that way,"

Angel said amicably, his mouth twitching into a grin once again. They rode a short ways farther in silence. Suddenly Angel began to pull over. Cordelia looked around in confusion. "What are you doing?" she stammered.

Angel stopped the car easily, pulling into a parking space. "I'm buying Annabelle an engagement ring," he said calmly, climbing out of the car and pointing at the jewelry store a couple of stores down the street.

Cordelia did not move from the car. "Angel… your what, come again" she said in shock.

He said "yes I am… and I need your help" Angel leaned over her door and looked at her with a hint of pleading. "Please, Cordelia?"

Cordelia still didn't move. "I could really use your help. I haven't exactly spent that much time in jewelry stores," he added.

Finally Cordelia opened the door and got smoothly out of the Viper. "I'll have you know I'm doing this under protest... what is dad going to say when he find's out about this"

he said "he won't find out until after I find out weather I can"

she said "what do you mean weather you can" she glared at him,

he said "oh I have to ask her father first, I was raised that way remember… must go through the father"

she said trying to figure him our "fine" Angel stepped back from the door and chuckled.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Come on," Cordelia said easily. "The faster we do this the faster it will be done and I can go home."

He said "you really want to go home locked in that big house surrounded by all those guards… you help me I take you out to dinner, go meet Buffy and we'll go to the club won't have to go back to you purely guarded life for the rest of the day"

she smiled "okay… you have a deal" Angel smiled and led the way into the jewelry shop.

Cordelia was instantly caught up in looking around; here were the signs of wealth. She had to remind herself that she had neither the time nor the money to buy anything in here, at the moment she had left her purse at home plus dad probably didn't want her to have it but he would but if only she had brought her purse. "Angel…" she said reluctantly.

He didn't hear her, for he had managed to attract the attention of a well-dressed sales woman. She gave him her best sales smile as she approached. "What can I help you with?" she asked Angel.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring," Angel explained.

Cordelia thought he looked a little nervous, but she wasn't sure. The sales woman's fake smile got even larger. "Right this way," she said, directing Angel to the appropriate row of display cases. She smiled at Cordelia once they stood still again. "Is this the lucky woman?" the sales lady asked Angel, still looking at Cordelia.

"God, no!… I'm his sister" Cordelia protested with a shocked expression.

She looked at Angel a touch apologetically. "No offense, Angel, if you weren't my brother… I would have married you" she said.

Angel looked highly amused. "None taken," he assured her, then looked back at the sales woman.

"Alright, the rings," the woman said, reaching into the display case. "Do you see any in particular that you like?"

Angel said "three large stone diamond, the most precious you have"

Cordelia felt that she had to speak up again as soon as Angel leaned intently over the jewelry. "Angel," she hissed in his ear, trying to draw his attention again.

Angel looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Ignoring his concern, she asked what she'd wanted to ask all along. "Are you sure you want to do this? We're not exactly the type of family people want to marry into"

he said "I know… but I know her and I know this is what I want to do"

"Angel!" Cordelia protested.

Angel just smiled and went back to looking at the rings. The jeweler came back with three rings the woman lifted one "this is a three diamond ring, large… two white diamonds surrounding a pink, the next…" she picked it up and said "this is a canary diamond heart shaped with two white triangle diamonds on the side. The next…" she picked it up "three large white diamonds"

he looked at the three rings. "The white diamonds are nice"

the jeweler said "but the canary diamond is the most precious" he looked at the ring

Cordelia said "get it… she will love it" and thought about the ring

he was going to have put with it and said "I'll take the canary diamond then"

Go to next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

AN: song at the party is Brittany Spears- Hook Up

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**-------------------------**_

_**Two Days Later **_

Angel was in his bed watching Buffy sleep, she looked like a goddess to him, and he thought more and more about how he couldn't waist to ask her to marry him, she stirred looking up into his smiling face, she smiled "good morning, what do I have bed hair or something"

he laughed "or something" she touched her messed up hair

she said "oh no… we did get a little wild last night"

he ran his hand up her side "boy do I know it"

she giggled she moved to her up he said "where are you going"

she said "too assassinate the cat on my head"

he giggled "forget it you look beautiful"

she said "Angel"

he said "why fix it when I'm going to mess it up again anyway"

she thought smiling "ok" and laid back down next to him.

she said "maybe we should thinking about moving in together… since I'm over here or your over there… it would make sense, merge our stuff… that way we wouldn't have to worry about going back to our apartment's at the end of the night"

he smiled "sounds good"

she said "yeah it would be nice to come back after long days and just spend time together… but first there's the big yearly party we have at the compound and I have to take care of"

he said "party"

she said "yes, big mob event of the year all the mob families get together and have a party talking about all there wealth and crap and then we party… you can come and my dad would love to have you"

he said "Buffy I don't know"

she said "you'll fit in, tall dark and handsome boyfriend… you'll blend"

he said "okay"

Xander and the other's were at Buffy's apartment, Buffy said "god I hate this is me of year the party is a real blow out don't get me wrong but it's a mess"

Willow said "what are you worried about you got a date"

Xander said "me I have no one"

Buffy said "well Angel has a sister… maybe I can convince her to come as your date"

Xander said "and how are you going to do that"

she said "Angel, I'm sure he can persuade her"

he said "okay"

****at the compound Angel arrived and went inside to see her father he went to his office and knocked, after a minute he told hims to come in. he stood in the door, he said with his hands in his pockets nervously "we need to talk"

hank went over to get a drink from his liquor cabinet "Do you want something to drink?"

he offered politely when he saw him in the doorway. he was watching him closely, evaluating. "No, thank you,"

Angel declined hesitantly. "I don't…"

"Drink, during the day" Hank finished.

he sighed, standing away from the counter. he crossed the office easily and placed his glass on the Desk, he sat folding his hands on his desk. Looking at him with a fatherly scowl "Well, I need one,"

he said as he glanced at Angel, still standing in the doorway. "Sit down Angel. I won't bite." he took another seat at the chair in front of the desk.

Despite the light words, the air was thick with tension. Angel was exhausted, nervous, and still a bit overwhelmed by everything that had happened. This was not the time he would have chosen to talk to Buffy's Father. It couldn't be put off, though. If this was going to continue happily in the future, there was a lot between him and Hank that needed to be said. The air needed to be cleared now. "We need to talk,"

Angel said finally. "We do," Hank agreed.

he sat back in his chair. "okay…tell me what Is on your mind young man."

Angel smiled very slightly. "I need to talk to you,"

he said. "about something very important"

"so tell me what's on your mind young man," Angel said, sounding somewhat doubtful.

"okay"

"when I met your daughter we despised each other then we got to know each other and I realized I was in love with her" Hank nodded, unable to help his grin.

"It was quite a surprise," he agreed. Hank was quiet once again and Angel let him think. he returned his gaze seriously. "The part I don't understand," he said seriously,

"is why you're here."

"Because I need you to understand how I feel" Angel replied. He knew, suddenly, that it was as simple as that. As much as he tried to deny it, it always had been. No more doubts, he promised himself, and smiled. Hank caught his cheerful expression and frowned suspiciously. Fearing he thought he had other motives, Angel tried to explain himself. "Annabelle and I are connected," he said. "Heart and soul. We understand each other. We belong together." He reached into his coat pocket and removed the ring box.

He placed it on the table between them. "We're connected, I feel that I need her heart and soul, not just physically I need her in my life to keep on going."

"Is that why you want to ask her to marry you?" Hank asked, pretending to clearly not like the idea.

He smiled "well yes… yes I want to ask her to be my wife" Angel smiled slightly.

"I love you daughter and. Annabelle is capable of making the hard decisions all on her own. More than capable; she does it every day. I won't make the decisions for her. This is what we both want." Hank sighed wearily.

"this is my oldest daughter your talking about, most men would fear to ask me this but I like you, your different your strong and determined you don't back down to anyone… and for the life of me I couldn't break you… and for that you have earned it"

Angel agreed. "She is an incredible young woman full of vibrant energy and overwhelming love." He picked up the ring box and cradled it in his hand. "The power of her life gave me a reason to live, I can give her years – happy years – in return." He stood then and put the ring box back in his pocket. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go."

"Of course," Hank said, not standing.

he took another long sip of his drink. When Angel reached the office doorway he spoke again. "Angel?"

"Yes?" Angel said, turning.

"I can't pretend that I'm…pleased with this, being that she is my pride and joy of daughters being her father and having to let her go is hard" he said hesitantly.

"I know."

He'd expected as much. "Not that I'm…upset or anything," he was quick to explain.

"But…" he said looking him in the eye "Yes?"

Hank took a deep breath. "So my son you have blessing… you make her happy. I…like seeing her happy."

He smiled "So do I." He walked out Hank spun his chair to look out the window marry her and your family is doom… revenge is sweet

_**The Next Morning**_

Buffy was having breakfast with Angel, she said "I have a favor to ask you"

he said "anything for you"

she said "well it has to do with your sister"

he said "what"

she said " I need you to ask your sister to go on a blind date with my friend to the party"

he said "Buffy… I don't know"

she said "please…"

he said "what about the compound it's at the compound… she'll know"

Buffy said "maybe we can sit down and tell her together… please"

he said "Okay… but the more people that know the more likely it will slip"

she said "please"

he said "okay we'll meet here this afternoon"

That afternoon Angel brought Cordelia to the apartment Buffy was waiting they sat Cordelia said "what's going on… something's up I can tell"

Angel said there is something up"

Buffy said "we need to tell you something"

Cordelia said "what"

Buffy said "I'm not Annabelle Summers"

she looked at Angel "Angel, did you know this"

he nodded "that not the problem… Buffy"

Cordelia said "Buffy"

Buffy said "my names, Elizabeth Anne" she looked down and back "Bandicetti"

Cordelia said " **WHAT!!!** "

Buffy explained she said "Angel, I need to see you in the kitchen…NOW!!"

he nodded and they went, she paced and then turned to him _"Bandicetti… are you crazy, she's the family enemy… when dad find's out HE'LL KILL HER!!… you can't seriously be thinking about marrying her" _

he said _"I am. No one knows but us three… I love her and she loves me… please don't act like this"_

she said _"do you really love her"_

he said _"yes, with all my heart and soul, I've know sense I met her and it doesn't matter to me… I love her"_

she said _"she's a Bandicetti, are you sure she loves you and isn't playing you"_

Buffy walked in "yes I love him, I know who he is and I don't care at all… I love him and I would protect him with my life"

she said "in that case… your secret's safe with me"

Angel said "one more thing…"

Buffy said "I have a friend who need's a date to the family party"

Angel said "would you go with him"

she said "Angel… No, no, NO!"

Buffy said "please, just one night… you don't like it you never have to see him again"

she said looking at them "okay just once"

she looked at Angel "you ow me so much right now"

That night Buffy went to the compound to get the house ready for the party, the main house is for the business party and the party house is for them to have a blow out. Her father called her into the office she said "what's up"

he said "there a threat for the party. Tucker and Andrew the Romano's twins are threatening the party, tomorrow and I need you to take them out"

she said "but dad…. I have a party of my own to attend"

he said "you don't do this you won't have a party"

she said "But"

he said "no buts"

she said "okay… buit we better be able to party all night"

he said "yes you can party all night"

_**The Next Morning **_

_**April 20, 2004**_

That morning they went to the party house at the compound, Willow, Faith, Spike, Oz, Robin and Gunn ready the house for the party that night, Buffy said "we have problem the Romano twins are planning something to bust out the party"

Willow said "just great"

Faith said "what can we do"

Buffy said "nothing… your going to the party Willow I need a track on the boy's…"

Willow said "you got it"

Buffy looked back at Faith and said "maybe you can… got to the compound keep and eye on them, follow them"

she said "robin I need you to take Willow and see if you can bug and find out what the hell there planning"

Faith said "what are you going to do"

she said "get ready, getting my weapons and setting up… Spike, Gunn finish setting up" they broke up.

Faith went to the compound, she sat in the car watching and waiting she saw the boys car returning to the mansion, they went inside.

Willow did a listening panel to the inside of the house she said "u ho looks like we've got trouble"

Robin said "what"

she said "listen" T

ucker said "the Bandicetti family has no idea what's in for them… there big celebration will be there funeral"

Robin said "we have a problem.

Buffy went to check out some things, Willow called her and they all met at her apartment.

Buffy said "okay we know the Romano's are going to hit the party"

Willow said "that's a bust"

Buffy said "no it's not, your going to the party because even if I have to miss the whole damn party killing these guys your going…"

Faith said "what about Angel" S

pike said" let him come with any luck one the guys will kill him for her and she won't have to worry about" that thought shook her but she had to play the game, she said

"NOT funny dumb ass, if he dies… my plans are ruined"

Willow said "what about us, maybe"

she said your going… I can handle that, every one get out and go get ready for the party"

Willow said "but Buffy"

she opened the door "go get out of here now…"

Faith said "Buffy"

she said sternly "Have. A. Nice. Time." They were out.

She went took a shower and packed a bag curling her hair tight and pinning it up. She put on her black out fit. Of army pants and black turtle neck, she went into her closet, finding her trunk she opened it on top was usually close body washes, hair sprays perfumes. She opened the bottom and it was the stealthy stuff, guns, grenades and bombs. She pulled out her three piece riffle, and silencer she but it in the duffle bag and headed for the door she opened it and came face to face with Angel

she said "um hey"

he said "I just came by to check on when you would be ready… what's going on"

she said "I have business I have to take care of… I'll be getting ready at the compound, the limo will be here in a hour and a half to pick you up"

he said "is there a problem do we not need to go"

she said "why does everyone keep asking me that… everything's going to be fine, go to the party… let me do my job… I have to go" she kissed him on the cheek "bye" she took off down the hall.

Buffy set up out side of the compound she looked around with her binoculars she saw something suspicious at on of the supposed empty houses. On the grounds as the guest started to arrive, she saw Angel and Cordelia get out of the limo he looked good all she had to do was finish her job and she could party the night away, she said "bingo" she went inside,

Xander stood in the house party, Faith said "nervous"

he said "no why would, I be"

Robin said "who knows Angel's sister could be a ugly as hell"

Xander said "oh god… what if she's ugly "

Gunn said "or she could be pure hottie"

Xander said "maybe"

Faith said "or she could just be bad"

Willow said "well there she is… judge for yourselves"

Angel came in, in his usual black out fit and sun glasses with a red head who's hair fell to her shoulder in a red halter top and black leather pants, "oh my god she's a goddess, remind me to thank her next time I see her" he walked towards them. He said "hi Angel this must be your beautiful sister"

she smiled "hi I'm Cordelia"

he smiled "hi… I'm Alexander Harris"

she smiled "nice to meet you"

Angel said "yes… and this is My wonderful sister Cordelia C. Johnson…. Go have fun"

they started off together Angel grabbed his arm and whispered _"you hurt… I will have your head"_

he smiled "don't worry I won't hurt" he walked away thinking _unless she wants me to._

she came down the steps, with her pistol in hand. She saw the two guy pacing the room she grabbed a knife out of her pants throwing it and in his back "she said "oh sorry new plan"

she grabbed him slamming him against the wall "why are the Romano's doing this"

he said "I'll never tell"

she said "what ever… every maligest has his reasons, lucky for me your so bad at it" she stabbed him and then wrapped cord around his hands throwing him in the chair, she said "where are the others"

he said "already gone, someone's going to die tonight"

she punched him "tell me"

he said "nope she said putting the knife to his nose "tell me"

he said "there surrounding the main house, dark taking out on by one… man target… your dad"

she knocked him out. "you too good for death I let the boy's have you" she drgged him up stairs met the boys and tossed him to them "take care of him… I have a party to keep from getting crashed"

Buffy saw the main of the three guys, she aimed her riffle, and shot got him down for the count she said "one down two to go" the guard too him out. She ran after the other two, she ran at them and grabbed on before it could get to the door knocking it down and stabbing him. She knew that her dad was the target. So the most logical place was to hit on the out side bouquet room she ran around, seeing the gut on the balcony, she shot him in the leg pulling up the side of the house getting on the balcony, she said "tell the Romano's a message"

he said "what's that"

she said "Go. To. Hell." She was about to shoot him when he laughed

"well we're not it, we have back up… at the house party" he laughed and she shot him right through the head. Cursing running back over to her party, that was filling up quickly.

She aimed for the three man guys she shot one in the head she said "can you say obvious"

one turned smiling "Buffy, now we can have some fun"

she said "you want me come and get me" she ran they followed

she said "good assassin, come after me" she turned when she saw the stop, turn back she said "why"

they headed in the back she followed running after them they got in the kitchen she grabbed a knife throwing it at the guy and he went down. She tackled the next one just outside of the party room she pinned him and her cousin walked out a she snapped his neck she looked up

"hey Vinnie what bring's you out this way"

he said "bathroom" she pointed up the steps and he was gone.

She dragged the body outside and called the guards to come and get them, she was dragging out he second when Angel came out and she hurried and pulled the body out of sight waited for him to leave

she sighed and met the guard "take care of him" she said taking her bag "I a party to attend to."

IT'S A DANCE THING

**BLOW! **

Oh OH OH Oh… Uh OH Oh 

Buffy came down the steps of the house in a low hanging black halter top, black leather pants, she walked into the main party room Angel spotted her and smiled so did she, they approached, each other she hugged him and kissed him, he said "what took you so long"

she said "let's say that business too a little longer then I thought." She kissed him

Mr Slick said he want to hook up

She didn't want to hook told him just go

**BLOW!!**

She looked up said she want to hook

Really want to hook up said lets go

Willow, Faith her old friend from high school Rachel was there, Faith said "you look great"

Buffy said "thanks hows the party"

Willow said "great"

Angel said "I even think my sister, is enjoying herself" they looked over seeing Cordelia making out with Xander on the couch.

Buffy laughed "she sure is"

Baby I can't believe everything

your body made me want to do

from the way that you move on the floor

think that I'm in love with you _you in love with me_

Buffy said "oh my god I love this song"

Faith said "yeah make's you want to just dance"

Buffy said "why don't we take our men, you me and Rachel show will show them how we used to do"

Rachel said "show them just how started" , Buffy pulled Angel onto the dance floor Faith grabbed her guy and so did Rachel and they went out in the middle of the dance floor, the others cleared out knowing it was about to get hot.

grab my waist want to get with the rhythm

with every move you do _do_

Buffy looked in Angels eyes and smiled taking his hands putting them on her hips,

switch my hips going to follow through the snow

to keep up with you _you_

_check this out now_

back it up now bump your rump now

grab my waist now work it out now

grab my shoulder pick it up now

take it lower to the floor now

she turned in his arms grinning with the music driving him crazy,

she knew it, she smiled going down and coming back up

_watch out baby I'm going to drop a little something_

_ride it baby we can do a little something_

_do that baby we can do a little something _

_you know baby lets hook up a little something_

baby I can believe everything

that I feel when I dance with you

from the small of my back to the breath on my neck

with every move you do

Oh OH OH Oh… Uh OH Oh

Move my body

Got to get my body right next to you _come_

Come closer now _Ooo!_

Move the party Got to rock the party until there over you

back it up now bump your rump now

grab my waist now work it out now

grab my shoulder pick it up now

take it lower to the floor now

The dancing got more sensual she moved slower and she watched

Faith and Rachel smiling as they drove there men just as wild

back it up now bump your rump now

grab my waist now work it out now

grab my shoulder pick it up now

take it lower to the floor now

_boy I can't explain what you do to me _

_my whole world has changed I'm living a fantasy_

_Tonight I'm in the mood So take me by the hand _

_Want to get in your groove Oh baby take me THERE! _

Yo… everybody get up now

If you sit down Want to see everybody

dance and get a move now

Yo… EVERYBODY DANCE!!

Everyone was on the dance floor at this point, dancing with this point, Buffy smiled at Angel, he did as well he knew at this point that he loved her, and that he was going to ask her to marry him tonight. She smiled at him,

_**My body keep shaking **_

_**Got my body keep shaking **_

The girls shook, it all together, Faith winked at Buffy and she winked back , 

_**Better get your but out here **_

**_baby come on lets go _**

_**better get moving, **_

_**get to it**_

they went down and came back, continuing to grind,

Angel said "if you don't stop it we might have to skip the party and go upstairs"

she said "now who's bad" he giggled and so did she continuing her dance****

**_make it pop down to the ground _**

_**pick it up come on lets go **_

Angel said "you are one bad woman" she smiled running her hands around his neck

turning grinning again she said "oh I know… but I also know that you like it"

he smiled "oh yes"

_**My body keep shaking **_

_**Got my body keep shaking **_

_Better get your but out here _

_**baby come on lets go **_

_**better get moving,**_

_**get to it make it pop down to the ground**_

_**pick it up **_

_**come on lets go **_

_**don't stop… just get, get on the floor **_

_**but drop hips pop popping for sure **_

_**who's got, got it get it some more **_

_**one time… two time… three time we go **_

back it up now bump your rump now

grab my waist now work it out now

grab my shoulder pick it up now

take it lower to the floor now

back it up now bump your rump now

grab my waist now work it out now

grab my shoulder pick it up now

take it lower to the floor now

_watch out baby I'm going to drop a little something_

_ride it baby we can do a little something _

_do that baby we can do a little something _

_you know baby lets hook up a little something_

Buffy looked in Angels eyes and smiled taking his hands putting them on her hips, she turned in his arms grinning with the music driving him crazier and crazier, she knew it, she smiled going down and coming back up The dancing got more sensual she moved slower and Faith and Rachel watched smiling as they drove there men just as wild.

back it up now bump your rump now

grab my waist now work it out now

grab my shoulder pick it up now

take it lower to the floor now

back it up now bump your rump now

grab my waist now work it out now

grab my shoulder pick it up now

take it lower to the floor now

Around 2 in the morning they managed to get outside, Buffy laughed as they walked around the house to the garden, the music still pounded in the houses she said "didn't I tell you when we party… We Party!"

he said "oh yes…" she smiled as they went to sit in the gazebo.

She said "it's a beautiful night"

Angel said "it's two in the morning… and the party was so good I think I lost my sister" she laughed, he loved her laugh.

He said "I need to ask you something"

she said looking at him "what"

he said "we've been seeing each other 11 months and I've enjoyed every minute of it… I love you everything about you, the was you laugh the way you smile… everything even the little things, I guess what I'm trying to say is"

he took the box out of his pocket opening it getting down on one knee "Buffy Bandicetti… will you make me the happiest man in the world, Will. You. Marry. Me"

she looked in to his eyes and down at the stone diamond ring with a canary heart in the center. And she felt joy she loved this man and he felt the same way, she smiled "yes… yes, a hundred times yes"

she hugged him kissing his face and kissing him full on the lips and in that kiss they felt how much love they had for each other. She pulled away and she didn't even realize she was crying until he wiped her tears away and he placed the ring on her hand and she smiled kissing him again they sat there a minute and she said "how about we head upstairs and celebrate"

he smiled I can go for that she lead him into the house in the shadows spike stood he dropped his cigarette putting it out _I'll be damned… he asked her, but she looked a little to happy to be faking it_

Go to next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 9 **_

**_--------------------------_**

Anya said "so the plan was coming together"

Buffy said leaning on the wall "yeah it was, we were together… and he had asked me to marry him, dad loved it… but me, I loved him and that night I went to sleep and had the most horrible nightmare…"

_**Early The Next Morning**_

**** Buffy had fallen asleep after two hours of what seemed like the best sex in the world, and she started to dream _Buffy was in the church on the day of the wedding she looked beautiful and Angel looked charming in his tux _

_the priest said "do you take this man as your lawful wedded husband to love and to cherish all the days of your life" _

_she said "I do"_

_he said "Liam do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish all of the days of your life" _

_he smiled genuinely from ear to ear at her "I do" _

_she caught a glimpse of her father and he said "the most important thing is family" _

_she kissed Angel and when she pulled away she noticed blood it was like he was bleeding from the heart she looked in his face and he looked like a zombie, she looked at his family and they also were zombies and they disincarnated to ash she looked back at him _

_he said in anger "I LOVED YOU… YOU KILLED ME!!" and he burned to death and she screamed _ she woke up with a start it hit her like a lighting bolt, what was she doing… if she married him she would destroy her life and if she didn't her family sure would what could she do. She looked over at her sleeping Angel and she wanted to cry

They all took the limo back to the apartment that morning Cordelia's limo came for her and she went home they went up to her apartment.

They went in sat down. Buffy said "um Angel do you mind if we don't tell anyone for a while… keep this between us"

he said confused "why"

she said "I'm just worried about my dad he might not like it to well"

he said "that all"

he laughed "then you don't have to worry about that… I already talked to him"

she said "what"

he said "yes… he gave me blessing… I was raised you have to go through the father in order to ask the daughters hand in marriage"

she said "oh I forgot you were raised like me… I guess we'll get them together tonight and announce the engagement"

he said smiling "that sounds great to me"

That night they all gathered in the Bandicetti compound, Buffy was nervous, she didn't want to do this the more she did the deeper she got but she had to protect him and she couldn't back out of the engagement with out her father scorning her and then killing him.

Angel said "are you ready"

she nodded "yeah… let's do this"

they stood in front of all her friends and her father in the living room,

Buffy said "we have an announcement to make"

Faith said "wow what's up it must be big you would have called us all here"

Buffy said "it is"

Spike said "Spill it… we don't have all day" she glared at Spike,

then said to the group "well your all gathered here tonight because… Angel asked me to marry him… and I said yes"

Willow squeal going over to hug her the guys shook with Angel Spike said "you have your self an amazing woman"

he smiled at her she wanted to cringe she hugged all of her girl friends Faith said "congrats on your getting hooked up"

Willow said "it's fantastic… I'm so happy for you B- Annabelle" she blushed saying _sorry_ she hugged her friend and saw her Father standing off to the side with a cruel smile and it made her heart hurt.

_**Two Months Later**_

The family set up for a big engagement party at the compound that all of the Bandicetti family and friends were invited to party the night before they went to the Johansson compound to announce it to his father. They went to the house and his father was in his office as usual. Angel said "dad"

he looked up. "Hello Angel… Annabelle, what brings you here unannounced, I mean I can barely get you here when I call you"

Angel said "every funny dad"

he said "was I laughing"

Angel said "there something we need to tell you"

he said "yell I see… come sit I don't bite"

Angel said "I want to tell you, Cordelia and Connor all at once"

he said "okay, we'll all meet in the living room"

Ten minutes later they all gathered in the living room, Connor said "what's so important"

Cordelia said "yeah, I need to get my beauty rest… I have a date tomorrow"

Angel said "just sit down and shut up" they all sat in the living room

his father said " so what's on your mind son that you had to bring everyone here to speak"

he said "well as you know me and Annabelle have been seeing each other for over a year now" he looked at her smiling she smiled back shyly he continued "and I love her, more then anything… she makes me feel things I never felt before about any woman and I guess what I'm trying to say is… I asked her to marry me and she said yes"

Cordelia said "oh my god that's great"

she got up hugging Buffy _"if you hurt him I'll kill you"_ and then hugged him and said _"what took you so long… thought you had already did"_

he kissed her cheek _"I did… two months ago" _after they split up Connor came over and said "congrats big brother, she a good one… I'm glad"

his father said "congrats Angel son… I'm glad that your happy and she makes you happy"

he said "thanks dad"

**_The Next Morning_**

****Buffy and Angel were having breakfast Buffy said "you know you can invite your friends to the party as well I'm sure they'll want to come"

he said "I told them about it they said "they would like to"

she said "that's good… this is going to be a nice party"

Angel said "and now everyone in my family is planning one and oh… Cordelia's coming tonight"

Buffy said "what, she is coming I thought she didn't want to ever do it again"

Angel laughed "evidently her and Xander hit it off"

she said "wow… never saw that coming"

Angel said "I did because she wanted to hang out with us more mostly to see him"

Buffy said "they were making out when they slipped away from us weren't they" he nodded.

She said "weird, very weird" they laughed and talked through breakfast.

**_That Night _**

Buffy had talked to the caterers and the party was just getting started Xander and Faith were sitting in the living room Faith said "you look great B"

Buffy said "thanks"

Xander said is there any chance that a certain some one will be showing up"

Buffy smiled "yes Xander Cordelia will be here"

Dawn walked up in her black cocktail dress and her hair was pinned up and curled she said "Xander's got a date… weird, but great"

Buffy said "yeah"

Faith said "and spike's here"

Buffy said "why…"

Gunn said "you guys are friends and it only makes sense"

Buffy said "but he hates Angel and he will cause trouble"

Xander said "don't look at me"

Buffy said "yeah… I'll keep that in mind when I throttle you" Buffy walked out of the room.

Buffy got to the front door Angel came in she kissed him hello and Buffy said "Cordelia you made it"

she said "you think I would miss it your nuts"

Angel said as the next two came in "this is Wesley Windom Pryce… and his wife Winfred Berkal"

they smiled "hi"

Wesley said "nice to meet you Annabelle, Angel here can't stop talking about you"

Buffy said "oh I'm sure that he can't"

Fred said "you have a wonderful home here Annabelle"

Buffy said "thank you"

after a moment she said "go… mingle, have fun" she kissed Angel goodbye and Cordelia stayed.

Cordelia said "how are you doing" Buffy said "good… mostly, sometimes"

Cordelia said "so… is Xander here"

she said "yes he's here, he can't miss any big event… with food"

she said "you like him don't you"

Cordelia said "yeah… I really do"

Buffy said "what are you going to let anyone know"

she said "not ready to come out yet, I'm all stay in right now… I don't know how your dad is but my dad would not be happy"

Buffy said "I know… my dad's that way with Dawn"

Xander was taking a good look at himself in the mirror

Buffy said "so how are you really doing"

Cordelia said "don't go there"

Buffy said "hey were all here for"

Xander walked up she said "I have to… go to the party, party of the party"

she said looking around "Angel! Did you call me" she went off into the party.

Cordelia smiled at Xander he said "hey"

she said "hey… you look good"

he said "you two, ravishing" she blushed "thanks"

she said "so how have you been" he said "good… really good"

Xander said "you want to go upstairs and make out"

she said "god is that you think about" he smirked

she said "okay" and they jogged upstairs.

Buffy was getting drinks for her and Angel she was headed foir the kitchen when Spike and his friend Clement came in Spike had a bottle of scotch in his hand.

Buffy said "Spike"

he said "hey thought I would swing by… wish my girl best for her up coming wedding"

Buffy said "not your girl… why did you bring Clem"

Clem smiled and said "hi"

Buffy said "hi"

he said "remember we met at the poker game"

Buffy said "yeah… that was one wild night that I will never share because I got drunk"

Spike smirked "and danced on the table… in nothing but"

she slapped him "shut up"

she turned to go he said "it's something up with you… I can't put my finger on it"

Angel came in "Buffy… I thought you were getting drinks"

she said "I was… I was just greeting our guests, come on help me carry" she and Angel walked away she looked at spike whispering _no trouble_ she held up a fist

Dawn was talking to Faith, "so what's up with Xander and Angel's sister"

Faith said "things you don't need to know about"

Dawn said "um I'm 17, I do know about relationships"

Faith said "right" not paying her much attention

Dawn said "I do know theses thing"

she said "right pip squeak"

she saw Robin smiling "excuse me" she went to him.

Dawn said "what ever"

Buffy came out of the main room and was headed to the kitchen she ran into Spike "what do you want"

Spike said "so what is it… what is your little secret"

she said "none of your business"

he said "I'll figure it out"

Buffy smeared "what are you jealous that I found a man that will do me a whole lot better then you"

he said "right, he may be rich and all but he's still from the other side of the tracks where you can't go" she pushed him away going back into the party.

They gave them gifts, Buffy opened Willow's "what is it"

she said "a time capsule, you can bury whenever at your home and 10, 20, 25, or 50 years down the road open it"

Buffy said sadly and then smiled "wow… thanks"

Dawn said "my turn"

she gave her a box and Buffy opened it she said "wow dawn it's beautiful"

it was a diamond heart pendent with a photo of them sealed inside she said "I love it Dawnie"

she said "that way where ever you are you have me with you" Buffy hugged her.

Xander brought in a box "this is for you"

she took it he said "it's a jewelry box, I had it made for you, with little compartments, and everything you would need and a handsome CD player built in so instead of it playing some tacky song you can put a CD in it and when you open t it will play it"

Cordelia said "he wanted you to have something original"

Xander said "plus I had no idea what to get the both of you… so I got this for you"

Angel said "it's fine"

Buffy said "thanks Xander" she kissed his cheek Buffy said "come on, shall we party now" everyone cheered. And they partied the night away.

_**Two Months Later**_

Angel's father was having an engagement party for him at the house, Eve went to his office to see him that morning. She said "you hiding in here or something"

he said "what"

she said "you stood me up"

he said "what are you talking about"

she said "we had a 9 O'Clock remember your son's party"

Henry said "oh god, is that tonight"

she said "yes"

he said "I'm coming"

she said "okay"

They walked down to the main room she said "you okay… you seemed stressed"

he said "that would be because I am, trying to run a company. Keep track of everyone and make sure no one is screwing me over… oh and making sure that my enemies don't have my family killed… so yes I'm stressed"

she said "it will be okay Henry"

they reached the down stairs people were all over putting up stuff and getting the food to be prepared Angel came in with Cordelia, she went off to check on something and he went over to his father. "hello"

Lorne the planner off all parties and weddings etc. the family had said "did Henry forget the party"

Eve said "yes"

Angel said "dad"

Henry said "were having it in the main house, I thought it was going to be had at your house in the back"

Lorne said "you didn't get the memos… I sent you like fifty"

he said "sorry I was busy"

Angel said "we don't have to have the party here… we don't have to have it at all we already had one with her family"

Lorne said "are you crazy, we have to have the party… this is he biggest party of the year, problem is no one's coming"

Angel said "my friends and her friends are coming plus the intermediate family"

Lorne said "you don't get it… yeah there coming but the right people in the business aren't coming"

Angel said "But I"

Henry said "I personally don't care, I have business to take care of"

Lorne said "if you get the people to come you can handle business matters all at once… this is a party, big one… we need to have, okay it's going to happen and I don't want to hear anymore about it"

Angel stepped back Henry glared at Lorne he smiled "I can see your in a bad mood and we can talk about this later okay… when your in a better mood."

He walked away so did Henry and Eve. Cordelia said "what was that about"

Angel said "the party, I'm almost not so sure I want to have it here anyone"

she said "it will be fine"

Later that afternoon they all gathered in the lounge waiting for Lorne, Buffy said "why are we here"

Angel said as she sat on his lap "Lorne wanted us all here"

Cordelia said "I have no clue why" she leaned over to Angel whispering _"Dad looks pissed off"_ Angel nodded.

Lorne came in on his phone and shut it saying "what's everyone sitting here for"

Henry said "Waiting. For. You… YOU DAMN FOOL!!"

he said "oh sorry" he looked around the room and said "Annabelle your looking ravishing today" he kissed he cheek

she said "thank you"

he said "well anyway… I just want to express how important this party is to us all"

Angel said "we'll personally… we don't need to have it"

Henry said "he's right"

Connor said "well, I have to say that Lorne's right dad we need to have this party, we need to show the rest of the business people that we know what were doing"

Lorne said "as head of your party and event board, we need this party, parties for things like this are very important for family and big events for friend and business partners"

Angel said "I under stand that you need to keep up appearances but it's our party and I don't need them there messing it up… this is about me and Annabelle and our friends, not business and your evil people and plans"

he said "your still not under standing Angel-cake's… if we don't do this"

he looked at Henry "there could be a big out of control blood bath when the wedding rolls around"

he signed "listen Henry… Angel this is what I do, I ran a club for years mixing the good the bad and the most tempered, and everyone got along fine… business was settled best at parties"

Angel said "But"

Lorne said "shush" Eve came in with coffee handing it to Henry, "this is a important for appearances, for your partners and client, these parties are important… best bargaining tools and they draw good attention to you… simply put moral thing"

Angel said "excuse me" Buffy followed him out of the office.

They went to the garden "I can't take this"

Buffy said "it's rather annoying"

Angel said "no this party is about us and he's making it about business"

Buffy said "I know… it's hard but in my family we shut up… and let it go, what ever happens is going to happen weather we want it to or not"

Cordelia said "there you two are"

Buffy said "yeah"

Cordelia said "dad is being a bit unfair but not"

Angel said "right"

Cordelia said "daddy doesn't even want to have the party… Lorne's making him have the party"

Angel laughed "that's one thing we can manage to agree on"

Angel ran his hands over his face Buffy said "it will be okay… you'll see, let them have there fun, all that matters is that were together"

he smiled "what would I do without you"

she said smiling "loose your mind" he kissed her.

Cordelia rolled her eyes "oh please"

she sighed "Buffy don't you have to go get ready… and then get your friend and get back here in three hour"

Buffy looked at her watch and said "Damn, I'll be back" she kissed his cheek and they left

**_That Night _**

That night Buffy was getting ready for the party, Willow had her two outfit out "what the hell do I wear…"

Willow held up the black long dress "conservative and not slutty" willow held up the other looser free for easy moving dress "or aggressive, sensual hottie"

Faith said "I say hottie"

Gunn said "if his dads going to be there the other one"

Willow said "why are you so nervous anyway, I need his father to like me… this is the first time I've had to spread a hole night in his presence"

Xander said "don't worry… why should be worried no you met him I haven't"

Buffy said "now that's what I call nervous, I'll wear the black dress"

she picked up her lipstick "should I wear the red or the gold"

Willow said "gold"

Faith said "red" everyone else said "red"

Buffy said "I guess red it is" Willow said "you better hurry up the limo will be here in 15 minutes to pick us up"

They arrived at the compound and went inside the place was set, Buffy said "wow looks like on of my parties"

Angel came over to her and smiled "hey" she kissed him hello.

Cordelia came over in a beautiful jewel studded dress Xander said "you look nice"

she said "thanks" they walked off together.

Buffy said "and they are so into each other"

Angel said "that would have to have been the best blind date she went on"

Willow said "this looks like a great party"

Oz said "super"

Gunn said "then lets get to the partying"

Angel said "we were lucky enough that we could get Lorne to have the party in another part of the house for there business"

Buffy said "so your saying we can cut loose"

Lorne walked over "you can have as much fun as you want, my gift to you for the party"

Faith said "then what are we standing here for"

Fred and Wesley we were standing over at the hors d'oeuvres, Buffy and Angel went over to them tasting the hors d'oeuvres Angel said "why are you two hanging over here"

Buffy said 'it is a party you know"

Wesley said "we don't like to do to much at parties"

Fred said "nothing's changed sense high school… I'm always here by the food all night long"

Wesley said "even now we tend to stay near the food"

Lorne said "why the hell are you over here"

Angel said "we were just trying the food"

Buffy said "nice any" as she bit the finger sandwiches.

He said "fine get back out there mingle at least with your friends if your not with family, dance sing have fun"

they walked off Buffy said "does he have stress issue"

Angel said "who knows"

Wesley drank his beer and said "this type of partying really isn't are thing"

Lorne said "no you're the young beautiful the radiant…"

Fred said "sorry were just wall flowers"

he said "none sense get out there… have drinks, mingle if not for me for them"

they looked at each other Lorne looked at them "there's your problem, your not drinking… is this not a party… you should be three sheet to the wind already, go drink, dance be merry" they nodded he walked away, and found

he and said "where's your dad"

Connor said "in his office"

he said "thank you"

He walked into Henry's office and said "what are you doing in here"

he said "sitting doing work"

Lorne said "your suppose to be out there mingling"

he said "I hate parties especially load parties… I like calm parties, casual"

Lorne said "newsflash… this isn't about you this about your son"

he said "my son who didn't want to have the party"

Lorne said "who cares… go out have fun shmooze, there are important people out there and the only one talking business to them is Connor… get up off you keaster and get out there"

he said "fine I'll go" he went out with him.

Lorne said "there's O'Rankin, important business partner, and O'Connor very important to stay on his good side…"

Angel walked over and said "well it's nice you could show up"

he said "right"

Lorne said "he's doing good, he's already not yelled at a bunch of people"

Angel sighed "great"

Lorne said "oh look there your prime business partner, get the best deals merging this… get you better profit, go mingle" they walked away Angel hook his head.

Buffy said as Angel came over to her and the group, "what going on"

Faith said "looks like daddy Warbucks came out of hiding"

Robin said "what's going on"

they looked over at the group of me talking Angel said "my father had business stuff to take care of"

Wesley and Fred came over looking a bit messed up. Buffy said "are you two drunk"

Wesley said "I would imagine so"

Fred laughed hysterically. Faith said "can you say smashed"

Buffy said "I only got smashed once in my life and I'm not telling that story"

Faith said "oh yeah I remember that… the poker game and you and"

Buffy said "shut up or I'll smash the glass over your head"

Henry was talking when he saw his daughter on the arm of some gentlemen he had never met before. He said "excuse me"

he walked over to her "Cordelia"

she said "oh hi daddy… this is Alexander Harris"

he glared at him "Alexander"

she said "um yeah… he's my boyfriend"

he said "oh really… how long have you two been seeing each other"

Xander said "oh about 2 ½ months"

he said "I see"

Cordelia said "I didn't tell you because you were busy and, a lots been going on"

he said "I see, and you invited him"

Xander said "actually, I'm a friend of Annabelle's"

he said "I see, why don't we go and take a walk" they nodded.

Lorne found Connor talking to Gunn, Connor said "great party"

Gunn said "it's really cool"

Connor said "I don't know how you do it"

he said "it's a miracle"

Buffy and Angel were dancing, and then Eve came over said "Wow, you two look nice"

Buffy said a bit angry "thanks"

she said "this is the most I've seen of you two talking getting around, and I mean Angel your really talking to your family"

Angel said "it's an act… I hate being with fifty feet of my family"

she said "didn't seem like it"

Lorne passed through "am I sensing bad energy here, go do something with yourselves"

he went by Buffy said "Eve, if you don't mind me and Angel were having a moment… in order for us to continue that" she smiled wrapping his arms around her waist "you would have to go away" she glared at them going away.

Buffy turned in his arms. "why don't we go upstairs"

he said "and ditch the party"

she said "yes, I have a lot of sexual tension I'm dying to release" she smirked at him "think you can help me with that"

he smiled "let's go and see what I can do about that" they went upstairs.

Faith said "sad skipping their own party to go have sex"

Robin said "and you have the right to talk"

she said "point taken"

Cordelia, Xander and Henry walked in the gardens Henry said "what do you do Xander"

he said "I'm a carpenter"

he said "I see and what do you plan to do with that in life"

Cordelia said "daddy"

he said "I just want to know"

he said "I plan on owning my own construction company some day"

he said "where are you from"

he said "here in Sunnydale, born and raised, my dads a dead beat and my mom has her own problems, both still live here and I work at a company in Los Angeles."

He said "any siblings"

he said "I had a brother but he died a few years ago"

Cordelia couldn't figure out he was telling the truth or not. Her father said "where are you from originally"

he said "well my family is natives to Boston, my uncles still live there" they talked for an hour and Cordelia was surprised at how calm and collected he was around her Father. They nearly stared each other down. But she knew that had to be from the way he was raised, the Italian background.

They walked back in to he party, She said "you did well"

he said "thanks…"

she said "a lot better then the last one"

he said "last one"

he said "last one"

she said "yeah Jimmy O Brian, he was nice but, my brothers gave him such a third degree, he nearly ran out of here for dear life" he laughed.

Faith and robin came over Faith said "hey Xand, you okay… look like daddy Warbuck's gave you a nice talking to"

he said "yeah" Robin said "you still alive"

he said "I'll be okay thanks guys" they partied the night away.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 10**_

_**---------------------- **_

_**Two Weeks Later **_

Buffy went to talk to her father, he told her to come into the office she did, she said "okay I need to find out what type of wedding dress I'm going to where on the big day"

he said "we can get a wedding planner for you"

she said "that would be nice but can you give me time to choose, who"

he said "that's just fine"

Buffy went back to the apartment her and Angel had moved into her apartment, a few months earlier, she found Angel working on a painting in the back room. She went over and kissed him and said "hey"

he said "hey"

she said "I want to ask you a question"

he said "shoot"

she said "um I was thinking sense Lorne is your friend and he and I get along so well letting him plan the wedding"

he said "your sure"

she said "sure he's a nice guy, we have plenty of time and I would love for him to do it"

he said "okay I'll go and see him tomorrow"

she smiled "okay"

The next morning Angel called him and met in his office on the grounds, Angel walked in "hello"

Lorne said "Angel-cakes… I was shocked when I got your call"

Angel said "I was shocked that I called you… but it's about Annabelle"

he said "what about that butter cup"

Angel said "she really likes you and she wants you to plan the wedding"

he said "wow… well it's my honor to do the wedding"

He said "she'll be coming by tomorrow"

Buffy came by the next day, with Willow, Faith and Cordelia. Lorne said "hello ladies you look wonderful"

Buffy said "thank you"

Willow said "thanks"

Cordelia said "stop sucking up"

Faith said "good for sucking up"

he laughed, he said "I hear Annabelle you want me to do the wedding"

she said "yes, it's easy and simple and it's better hen my family looking for someone when your working for his family"

he said "very smart of you"

Buffy said "I mostly want to start with looking for the wedding dress"

he said "lets start out figuring out what we need, all together then we'll go and look for the dress."

She said "okay"

Buffy said "dress"

Willow said "brides maids dresses"

Faith said "invitation"

Cordelia said "photographers"

Buffy said "Angel should be able to get someone sense he works in that field"

Lorne said "right"

Willow said "catering"

Faith said "an area to have the wedding"

Buffy said "choosing weather to have the wedding in a church or not"

Lorne said "okay, I can take care of the catering with out your help and the photographer you can handle sense your going to ask Angel… and the wedding and reception area's"

Buffy said "okay"

he said "how about we all meet up on Wednesday and go look for that dress that you want"

Buffy said "sounds good to me"

_**Three Days Later**_

Buffy, Willow, Cordelia Faith and Lorne took the limo to the dress shop, they went in and the sales woman came over and said "how can I help you"

Lorne said "aren't you just precious… were looking for a wedding dress"

the lady said "who's the bride to be" everyone pointed to Buffy she smiled "guilty as charged"

the woman said "what are you long for"

Buffy said "I can go for a strap less… or a bell sleeve off the shoulder, I don't really care to much if it's expansive as in bells out flowie thing… or it can be form fitting"

she said "I'll show you what we have" they went in back and Buffy picked out three gowns, the first was a strapless form fitting flower pattern covered dress. She came out and

Lorne said "that looks cute" he said "spin around" she did

he said "china"

Buffy said "what, I need to add that to my list of stuff you need for the wedding"

Buffy shrugged he asked the girls "girls what do you think"

Willow said "it nice but it's something missing"

Faith said "I like it"

Cordelia said "personally I think it does nothing for your figure, makes you look pale and hello two white we all know you are no virgin"

Buffy said "thanks Cordelia" the others laughed.

She went to try on the other two.

The second was a plan crème flowery with straps. All three shook there head.

Willow said "to plain"

Faith said "to plain"

Lorne said "it's just not you" she looked at the last it was a big bell out strapless plan white

Faith said "you look like a ballerina"

Willow said "nice but that white is to bright"

Cordelia said "more like blinding"

Lorne said "how do you feel about it"

she said looking at it "I don't think so" she dressed and they left.

She got home that night, Angel said "how did dress shopping go"

she said "I didn't like one of the dresses, it was three… not one it was for woman and none of us could agree on any of the dress"

he said "well you have to pick the dress is right for you"

she said "I know"

he said "you'll know when the time is right"

she smiled "your right"

That Friday Buffy, Cordelia, Willow, Faith and Lorne took the limo to the dress shop, they went in and the sales woman came over and said "how can I help you"

Lorne said "aren't you just precious… were looking for a wedding dress"

the lady said "who's the bride to be" everyone pointed to Buffy.

she smiled "guilty as charged"

the woman said "what are you long for"

Buffy said "I can go for a strap less… or a bell sleeve off the shoulder, I don't really care to much if it's expansive as in bells out flowery thing… or it can be form fitting"

she said "I'll show you what we have"

Buffy choose three more dress, she went back to try on the first, and came back it was a long bell sleeve sheer type material, form fitting Willow said "I like it"

Faith said "I love it"

Cordelia said "she looks like a slut… you can see right though it"

Lorne said "Annabelle"

she said "I don't think so I feel kind of naked"

she went to try on the next she came back it was a short crème color, plane strapless, Willow said "to plan"

Faith said "I like it, but I'd like it better with a higher split."

Buffy and Cordelia said "you would"

Cordelia said "it's two short"

Buffy said "yeah it is… it didn't look that short"

she went back and came back in the last. It was a full cover up dress with a Victorian silk neck, willow said "I like it"

Faith said "I hate it… it look like it would choke her"

Cordelia said "it's pretty but too… old fashion"

Buffy said "yeah I do feel a little choked in this"

Buffy went home Angel said "how did it go"

Buffy said "another bust, either the dresses were two short or too plane"

he said "sorry"

she said "you need to start looking for your tux"

Angel said "I know, me, my brother and dad will go, when he can"

Buffy said "nice try but you know your dads always busy… when is he going to have the time to go shopping for a tux, hell have Lorne pick him one and you know it"

he said "why can't I just let Lorne pick me one as well"

Buffy side "I want you two pick your own tux"

he whined "Buffy"

she said "Angel don't wine I want you to pick a tux and don't pick the first one you see"

he said "okay, okay… I'll pick it up on Wednesday"

Buffy said "that doesn't mean pick the second one… I need you to pick it out because you like it"

he looked at her "okay… I promise"

she said "good"

The following Monday Buffy, Cordelia, Faith Willow, and Lorne took the limo to the dress shop, they went in Willow said "please pick something today"

Faith said "we've been to 7 different stores and what seems like thirty different dresses"

Cordelia said "you all are sad this is her day and she needs to pick out what she wants… when you get married you need the perfect dress"

Loren said "when she's found the dress she'll know it"

they all said "what ever" and the sales woman came over and said

"how can I help you"

Lorne said "aren't you just precious… were looking for a wedding dress"

the lady said "who's the bride to be"

everyone pointed to Buffy she smiled "guilty as charged"

the woman said "what are you long for"

Buffy said "I can go for a strap less… or a bell sleeve off the shoulder, I don't really care to much if it's expansive as in bells out flowy thing… or it can be form fitting"

she said "I'll show you what we have" they went back and she picked three more dresses the first was a layered trill type form fitting gown

Willow said "hell no"

Faith gave a head chop motion "I would were that dress over my dead body"

Cordelia said "it's nice but I wouldn't be caught dead in it"

Buffy said "yeah it is kind of… what's the word"

everyone said "TACKY" Buffy nodded.

She went back and came back in a white gown the bodice was tight and simple, forming a V as the sleeves left her shoulders bare with bells at the end. The wide princess-style satin skirt was covered in a delicate flower pattern. Buffy said looking in the mirror "this… this is it, this it what I was looking for this is the one"

Willow said "it's beautiful"

Faith said "it's you"

Cordelia said "it perfect"

Lorne said "it the one"

**_Three Weeks Later _**

Buffy, Cordelia, Faith, Willow and Lorne went to look at brides maid dresses. Lorne said "tell me what you want to see Buffy"

Buffy said "gold, I want gold"

Lorne said Willow said "red, something long gown like"

Faith said "short, strapless, sleeveless… high split"

Cordelia said "gown formal, fitting sleeves or no sleeve's doesn't matter"

the sales woman came over and said "how can I help you"

Buffy said "were looking for brides maids dresses"

she said "do you have anything in mind"

Buffy said "well first thing I want gold dresses, something long gown like… short, strapless, sleeveless… high split… and a gown formal, fitting sleeves or no sleeve's doesn't matter"

Willow was first to go she picked three dresses, first was a long beaded gown

Buffy said "nice but wouldn't look good in gold"

Faith said "it's nice but she's right… that… would not looking good in gold"

Cordelia said "ditto"

Willow went back and came back in a strap low front cut gown"

Buffy said "that looks nice but"

Faith said "it's too plan"

Cordelia said "no don't like it" she demanded "is it just going to be gold color or metallic gold"

Buffy said "metallic"

Lorne said "now why didn't you say that… that makes all the difference"

Buffy said "sorry… I'm new to this"

Willow came out in the last it was a strapped gathered on one hip Buffy said "oh that would look great in gold"

Cordelia said "yes it would look wonderful"

Faith said "oh yeah that would be hot"

Lorne said "I'll have it ordered in metallic gold"

The following Monday Buffy, Cordelia, Faith Willow, and Lorne took the limo to the dress shop, they went in

Buffy said "Faith you go now" the sails woman said how can I help you" Faith said "were looking for brides maid dresses… some thing that would look good in gold metallic, short, strapless, sleeveless"

she said "lets see what we can find"

Faith went back and picked three they all sat and waited the first was sleeveless, and long"

Buffy said "I like that one"

Willow said "me too"

Cordelia said "that looks nice… for you"

Faith glared at her "what that suppose to mean"

Cordelia said "nothing… don't beat me up, I wasn't being smart"

Faith went back to find the next one. She came back in a short skirt long sleeve tight one. They all shook there head she said "screw you"

she went back and cam in a short skirt split and low cut front. Buffy said "I'll make a deal with you… you get the long dress you first showed us well have half of the shirt taken up and the have the split as high as you want"

she thought about it and said "deal"

as they left Lorne said "we'll take the first one if you can have a split put in it to her measurements… and the hem raised halfway"

she nodded he said to Buffy as they left "have you thought about flower arrangement"

Buffy said "no but thank you for reminding me"

That weekend Buffy was sitting in the apartment looking over how she wanted the flowers to turn out, Angel said coming in the room "what are you doing"

she said "picking out floweres"

he said "need any help"

she said "you want to help me"

he said "well I have nothing better to do" she pushed him and he giggled making her giggle and he said down "no seriously thought I want to help"

she said "for real"

he said "yes"

she said "okay… I was looking at these yellow roses because I wanted gold dresses and that would look nice"

he said "that's true"

he said "what about white roses"

she said "I don't know"

he said "you can get red roses"

she shook her head "I don't think so, that wouldn't look good for there dresses"

Angel said "who said that you all had to have the same roses"

she said "true… but red won't look good with gold"

he said "what about white roses with the tips touched in gold dust" she thought about it and smiled "I like that, I really like that"

That Tuesday when they went to get Cordelia's dress she knew where she was going and what she was getting, she went in she said "I'm here to looks at brides maids dresses, I put one on hold last week"

the man said "name"

Cordelia said "Cordelia Johansson"

Faith said "what"

Cordelia said "I said Cordelia Johnson" she smiled nervously.

The woman came back with the dress and she tried it on. Buffy said "perfect"

Willow said "gorgeous"

Faith said "nice" it was a gold dress plan with a flower decoration going around the bodice. Lorne said "you always had great taste princes… we'll take that in metallic gold"

Loren said "have you thought about the flowers"

Buffy said "actually I have… me and Angel talked it over, we agrees on them having white roses with pedals touched in gold"

he said "that sounds wonderful"

That Friday they meet up in Loren's office he said "we have the gown's and bridesmaids dresses out of the way all we need is the invitations."

Xander who had joined them said "can I say this is one of the most grueling process for me… and Buffy don't ever get married again"

Willow and Cordelia slapped him in the back of the head. he said "what I thought it was funny."

Lorne said "what do we have left to do"

Buffy said "the guys have to pick up there tuxes… I haven't even had time to find the shoes I wanted"

Cordelia said "I'll help you with that" Buffy said "we've got to find a church…we need the flowers"

Willow said "that's me…"

Faith said "we have to find out where we're having the reception."

Cordelia said "we have the invitations ready… we just need your area for the wedding, and reception" Buffy took it. She opened it and read

_**You are cordially invited to the wedding of**_

_**Annabelle Michelle Summers**_

_**&**_

_**Liam Johansson**_

_**At …………………………..**_

**_On March 20th 2005 at 3:30pm_**

_**The reception begins at 5:00pm **_

_**At …………………………..**_

Buffy said "its perfect" she said "and in the back ground a single white rose with god dusted tip" Buffy said "that's perfect"

Cordelia said "now we just need to find out where the hell were going to have it"

Go to next chapter


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 11**_

_**----------------------**_

_**Three Weeks Later **_

Buffy, Lorne, and Cordelia were trying to figure out location for the wedding, Lorne took them to Beverly Hills, they got out of the car and Buffy said "why are we here"

he said "a location for the wedding silly" she looked at Cordelia who shrugs.

They went into the vast lobby of The Four Seasons hotel. She said "wow this is nice"

it was large open beautiful, he said were looking to have it out back in the gardens. Buffy looked at Cordelia. They went out back and saw the garden it was beautiful. Buffy said "I like it"

Cordelia said "I do too" Lorne talked to one of the people and then they went up to the honey moon suite they went in it looked wonderful huge.

Buffy said "I could see myself here"

he said "good, let's go downstairs and see the banquet room where we would have the reception. They looked over the vast room.

He said "so"

she said "I don't know I don't want to pick my first choice"

he said "okay"

**_Two days later_**

Lorne, Buffy and Cordelia were looking at the second option for the wedding, he said "there's the family church"

Buffy said to Cordelia _"you all go to church"_

she glared at her and said in her ear _"yes… what do you think my families cold blooded straight up killers"_

Buffy said _"aren't you"_

she said through gritted teeth "_but where do you think we get forgiveness from we have a few people killed a week and then ask the father to forgive us for our sins and then on Monday we start all over again"_ Buffy shook her head they looked around the church.

He said "what do you think"

Buffy said "I don't know… churches make me uncomfortable"

Cordelia said "now that I would have to agree with"

Buffy said "no"

Lorne said "now you say you want to have the honey moon in Hawaii"

Buffy smiled "yes"

he said "I have a contact down there that we could have the wedding out there have the four seasons like up here, reception in the banquet hall but the wedding out on the beach."

She said "Ooo… that sounds good"

Cordelia said "it sounds good to me too"

That night Buffy went home Angel was waiting she said "hey"

he said "hey"

she sat on the couch next to him and said "it's nice to be home… that way we can pretend that were not part of to huge feuding mafia families that want to kill each other and neither having any idea the other is form that family"

he laughed "what a tangled web we we've"

she said "your telling me"

he said "my dad wants to see us"

she said "why"

he said "something he wants to discuses with us"

she said "okay"

The next morning they went to see his father, he said "hello Angel… Annabelle. Please… come… sit" they did.

Buffy said "Angel told me you wanted to speak to us"

he said "yes"

Angel said "what was it"

he said "well I know Annabelle you and Lorne are looking for a location for the wedding"

Buffy said "yes"

he said "well I was willing to offer you the house…. You can have the wedding in the wedding in the back yard and the reception in the house"

Angel said "your willing to do that"

he said "yes and you're my oldest son first born first to marry… my home is your home"

Buffy said "can you give us a bit of time to think about it"

he said "take all the time you need"

They drove home she said "so what do you think"

he said "I don't know"

she said "if you really don't want to have it there we don't have to I mean but he's offering and that money that we don't have to spend." Looking at her "it's up to you if you want it there then you can"

she said "can we stop by my fathers I need to talk to him"

he said "okay"

Buffy went into see her father she knocked smiling "hey daddy"

he said "hello princess… how's wedding planning going"

she said "well, that's what I came to talk to you about… Henry Angels father is offering to let us have the wedding at the house, but if we did that you could even get near the wedding"

he said "he is"

she said "yes"

he said "then I want you to take the offer"

she said "but if I do that you can't be there at all"

he said "it's okay… the point is that you get in, if it's done in the home it's a form of safe coming, and they won't suspect anything"

Buffy said "okay dad" she left and got in the car with Angel

he said "what that about"

she said "I just needed his advice on something," they headed back to the apartment and she dialed

her cell "hello… Lorne hi"

he said "hi Butter cup, what can I do for you"

she said "there's been a change of plans we want the wedding to take place at the Johansson compound… Henry offered and we except it"

he said "that's fine… I wish the big glut had told me though"

she said "okay bye"

One ½ Month Later 

Buffy, Cordelia and Lorne were going over how they wanted the reception area to look. Lorne said as they walked into the living room,

"picture it… 30 tables lining both walls in a zig zag pattern, gold table cloths. White rose center pieces with the gold dust touch and white votive candles surrounding that. White carpet leading from the garden that the wedding took place at right through to the dance floor and beyond that, the wedding party table."

Buffy said "I like it"

Cordelia said "me as well"

Eve came in saying "hi girls… Lorne"

she walked over to Cordelia and said "your father wants to speak with you in his office"

she said "okay"

she looked at Buffy "I'll be right back"

She came into the office she said "you wanted to see me daddy"

he said looking up from his desk and said "yes Bella"

he signaled her as he moved over to the couch and they sat on the couch, she said "what's this about"

he said "Alexander"

she said "what about him"

Henry said "You like him a lot, don't you?"

Cordelia said "What?"

he smiled and said "You have the same look I saw on your mother's face when we got married."

"Oh." Cordelia looked at the ground, her face flushed. Well, at least her father bought into the relationship.

"I like him." Henry commented as he led her inside the house. "He's too different and young might I add for you, but I like him."

She smiled "You do?"

he said smiling back "He's intelligent, level headed. I could use more people like him."

He face dropped "Don't!" Cordelia said suddenly.

"What?" Henry looked confused. "Don't what?"

she said "Don't even think about it! He's not one of us, don't get him involved." She lied she knew he was just like them but he didn't have to know that

"I wouldn't even consider it. I was simply musing that I could do with more people with brains like his... not only him but Annabelle's other friend, they check out"

she said "Oh."

He smiled "You really are smitten, aren't you, bella?" Henry laughed before fixing her with a glare.

"You'll be careful." She said a bit in shock

"What! Of course! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

he gave her a look "A good girl." She left the room and went back to Buffy and Lorne.

Buffy said "well we could have the wedding here in the garden the flowers don't really match but I'm sure we could work on it"

Lorne said "yes your right"

he said "we have about 60 seats on each side for your family and friends"

she said "that sounds good"

he said "we can have a nice gold runner go down the middle"

he said "rehearsal"

she said "what"

he said "I need to write down the rehearsal dinner and for the wedding I had forgotten… I'm always doing so much, I forget theses things"

she said "right"

Cordelia came out and said "Annabelle can I talk to you a minute"

Buffy said "sure"

they took a walk, Cordelia said _"we have a problem"_

she said _"what"_

Cordelia said _"my dad wants two of your friends to be his paisan's"_

Buffy said _"your kidding me right"_

she said _"no"_

she said_ "which ones"_ she thought _please don't let Spike be one… no… wait, he never met Spike thank god_

she said _"robin and guess who else"_

she said _"Xander"_

she nodded _"you got it"_

Buffy said _"what did you tell him"_

she said _"I would think about it"_

Buffy said _"everyone need to meet at my place pronto"_ Buffy got on her phone.

Two hours later they all met at the apartment Willow, Oz, Faith, Robin, Xander, Cordelia, Angel and her all sat around.

Faith said "what's the issue"

Cordelia said "my dad wants robin and Xander to become, or help… no become the bodyguards, extra security reasons"

Xander said "wow I'm honored"

Robin said "it doesn't bother me, that what I do for Annabelle's dad"

Faith said "that's cool"

Cordelia said "Xander"

he said "I do it… that means I get to see you everyday all day now" she smiled.

Angel said "Cordelia… can I talk to you in the bedroom.

She said "okay" they went.

Angel said _"dad really said"_

she said _"his words not main, actually he wants them has his Paisan's, which is basically the same thing"_

Angel said _"this isn't good"_

she said _"why" _

he said _"I don't really know them that well and I don't really trust them"_

she said _"oh really… isn't that the pot calling the kettle black"_

he said _"what"_

she said _"you're a hypocrite"_

he said "what"

she said _"oh it's fine when you ell in love with Buffy but now that I'm in love with him it's so bad" _

he said _"I didn't mean it that way what I meant is I don't trust them enough to be near the family, I love Buffy but you don't see me trying to get her to live right under the family… I don't trust them that much" _

Cordelia said "_well I trust him"_

he said _"okay"_ Buffy stood on the other side of the door she thought _your right you shouldn't _

That night Cordelia returned home she was tired, Henry said "how are you"

she said "tired"

he said "have you thought about what I said"

she said "yes… I have a lot on my mind"

he said "I trust you… you're a good girl and you'll do the right thing"

Henry said with a benevolent smile. "Night, Bella."

He kissed her on the forehead before heading back into his study. Then Cordelia headed up the stairs to bed, deep in thought.

Buffy, and the others gathered in the office, Hank said "what is so argent"

Buffy said "Cordelia's father offered the guys a job"

he said "what"

Xander said "Henry wants us to be his poison's guards on the ground"

he laughed happily "this is better then I thought much better then I thought"

Robin said "that way we'll be in and we can take care of everything we need to from the inside"

Xander said "find out there plans before they do anything"

Hank said "kill them form the inside… what's better then a guard that can kill you"

he said "god Buffy your brilliant… this is the best plan I can't wait until you take over" she smiled and said under her breath _me neither_

_**Two Month Later **_

Buffy and Lorne we going over everything,

he said "we have the tale cloths done, and the dress are being held"

she said "okay"

he said "let's go get that china"

Buffy said "Angel meeting us there"

he said "oh he is" she nodded.

He said "didn't see him as the type to go through that" she said "me neither" they left.

Buffy, Cordelia and Lorne reached the shop at the same time as Angel they went in, Buffy looked around.

The sales woman said "can I help you"

Lorne said "yes, were looking for a china pattern for a wedding"

she said "who's the lucky woman" she looked at Cordelia, Cordelia said moving to stand away from her brother who was looking some where else.

She said "no I'm his sister"

she pointed to Buffy "she's the bride to be"

Buffy smiled and said "I was looking for rose patterns."

Lorne said "and anything in metallic gold"

she said "we'll see what we have" she showed them three different type, she said "we have the crystal, rose patern in it"

Buffy said "I don't like it"

Cordelia said "it would disappear on the table"

Angel said "I would have to agree"

the woman said "we have the white plates with gold trim and wine glasses with a gold rim"

Lorne said "rhymes… what do you guys think"

Angel said "there nice the rime on the glass id nice but it's to plan… it would be nice in a pattern"

Buffy said "yeah… don't really like the glasses"

Angel pointed "oh look at those glasses"

they did it was a tall slim fluite type wine glass clear but a frosted rose wrapped around it, Buffy said "I like that"

Cordelia said "me too"

Buffy said "you think we could have these glass with the gold plates we were just looking at"

she said "sure" Lorne went off to take care of that.

Angel went to the jewelry shop that he got the engagement ring from, the sails woman said "how may I help you… I remember you, how did the ring go"

he said "I guess you could say well, I'm her to have a wedding ring made"

she said "I can have that done but it will take 4 to six weeks"

he said "that's cutting it close"

she said "I cane push it to be made in a month to five weeks"

he said "that will work"

she said "what do you want"

he said "I would like a claddagh ring, decorated in with her birthstones around the band… large heart diamond in the center, onyx and tiny diamonds in the crown"

she said "I'm sure we can do that… what are her birthstones"

he said "Amythest and Garnet"

she said "okay" he said and can you have it inscribe with this she took the note smiling as

she read "_Wife, Lover and Best friend 4ever_ " she nodded "that can be done."

Buffy went to see her father he was sitting outside over looking the ocean, she said "I heard you needed you see me"

he said "yes bella"

she said "what is it"

he said "neither of you live at home"

she said "I know"

he said "I'm sure his father has a house on the grounds"

she said "yes but he won't live in it"

he said "that's to bad, but I need you to me a favor"

she said "what"

he said "I need you to convince him to move into the house"

she said "what, I can't do that"

he said "Buffy you have to, if your close to the family close to the house you can do more damage that way"

she said "it's also easier to get caught"

he said "Bella you're a smart girl you can do this, you can figure out some elaborate lie in or for him to go back… you say he loves his sister use that as an excuse"

she said "But"

he said "no buts do it"

she got up and left she hated this but the most important thing was family.

_**One Month Later**_

Buffy, Cordelia and Lorne, were looking at the last things they need for the wedding, Buffy said "catering"

Lorne said "oh don't worry about that I have the personal caters to the family doing the wedding… and because we do so many event's using them we get a discount"

Buffy said "good… what about the photographer"

Cordelia said "I thought you were asking Angel to get that"

she said "oh but… I was"

Lorne said "Annabelle"

Buffy said "okay I'll call him" Buffy got out her phone Cordelia saw Eve coming and said "excuse me" she got to her

she said "what do you want" she said "it's not me it's your father" she said "okay"

She came into her fathers study "Daddy?"

"Bella, sit down." He said in a somewhat serious tone.

"Is everything OK?" She asked, heart still pounding. She had a feeling

"Yes, I just wanted to talk to you."

She sighed "OK." She said,

anticipating whatever he had to say he wanted to talk about and didn't wasn't ready yet. But instead,

he paused. "Do you remember how you used to bring your toys in here and play? No matter who I had in here, you refused to leave. I even had the Vitelli in here and still you didn't go. You were never scared of the men in suits who came to see me."

She knew this was where he was headed "I knew that you'd protect me." Cordelia told him in that simplistic way that a child has of trusting their parent implicitly.

Henry smiled. "Bella." He sighed. "I won't always be here to protect you."

Here it comes she knew "I know that."

He said "I hope Xander can… that why I brought it up before, as you know I want him and robin to be my Pasian's"

"Excuse me? I knew but I didn't think"

he said "Well, you seem rather serious. He's here almost every evening now. I just hope that he can protect you. Cordy, from what's to come no matter how much you distance yourself from the family, you will always be a Johansson and I'm worried that one day you will unprotected and someone will get to you."

She said "What are you saying?"

"I'm thinking... That Xander might be a good man to have in the family."

Henry said. "Are you insane?… that's a bad idea"

she was trying to stall the inevitable "What? To ask an intelligent young man if he wants a good job?"

she said "he has a good job… Not just a good job! A job working for you! Xander... Xander is a good guy!"

he smiled at her "Aren't I a good guy?"

Henry asked, although he dreaded the answer. "Daddy... You're the best. But I haven't ever wanted a part of your business. What makes you think I'd let you take the one guy I care about so you can groom him into your successor?"

he said in shock "What?… why would I need that I have Connor your brother"

she said "what ever the reason it isn't good or legal, You wouldn't drag him into the whole sordid business just to run a numbers racket in Redondo Beach, would you?… have robin running the counterfeiting and drugs " Henry hung his head.

"No. No I wouldn't... I just want them for extra help around here"

"You want to make my boyfriend into Ricky and Connor."

"No I do not!" Henry said, raising his voice ever so slightly. "I wouldn't want to unleash another Connor on the world."

She said pleading "Daddy. Don't do this."

He said with a plea "Won't you at least let me talk to them?"

Henry asked her. She sighed. "Fine." She jumped up from her chair and left without another word.

Buffy, Cordelia and the other's met at the apartment, Cordelia said "Dad wants to see Robin and Xander next week he wants you to move into the house that he has set up for you on the grounds"

Xander said "I can't wait"

Robin said "me neither"

Buffy said "Angel did you get in contact with your friend"

he said "yeah, he'll do the wedding for half price because he knows me"

Buffy said "good"

That night Buffy went with Xander and Robin back to the house. Hank said "so"

she said "he wants them to move in"

he said "great that will be wonderful… I need bugs put all over the place and especially in the office, and wire taps so that I can know anything and everything he doing or planning to do before he does it"

Xander said "great give it to us next week when were suppose to go in he will be giving us a tour and I set them up as we go"

he said "good excellent"

Buffy sat there and thought how sick it mad her to see how her father was corrupt with the need for power and greed. She said "look I have to go"

So, the very next week, Cordelia took Xander and Robin to Henry's office. With real dread in her heart, which she couldn't quite identify, she allowed them to speak alone. What followed amazed Xander. Even he, an Italian from the other side of the tracks had no idea how much trouble they had caused each others families over the past centuries.

"My daughter cares for you a great deal, Alexander."

Henry said after finishing the virtual tour of the organization. "Yes, sir. I care..."

"Don't bother, I know. My point is that you will be careful… that is why I brought both you and Robin in on this as friends you should be able to take care of each other and her and the family"

Henry said. "You will take all kinds of precautions because if you get yourself killed, my daughter will be sad. And I make it the policy of this family not to make my daughter sad. Understand?"

they nodded "Yes sir."

He smiled "Good. Dinner tonight?"

Xander said a bit choked "Well, yes sir." They looked at each other.

That night Buffy was sitting in bed with Angel, she said "Angel"

he said "yes"

she said "I was thinking it would be nice… to move in on the compound with your dad, I mean you have a house there and all"

he said "Buffy you know that I don't like living there"

she said "I know but… if you moved in over there then you could see your sister more, and let's face it you could keep and eye on Robin and Xander"

he said "why would I want to do that"

she said "oh please… I'm no dummy I know that you don't trust them as far as you can throw them, plus if we moved in there I could keep an eye on them"

he said "I don't know"

she said "come on… it's best and safest bet"

she thought _all around_ he smiled "okay" she kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Bachelette party features Christina Aguilera's- Dirtty… Come on like you wouldn't have done the same thing

_**Chapter 12**_

_**------------------------**_

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Two days before the wedding 

**** Buffy got up early that morning, and was spending the day with the girls getting the essentials done, the little things. Angel woke up before she walked out the door. He said "where are you going so early"

she said "I have a lot to do today… the weddings in like 48 hours"

he said "well if you wait a minute… I'll shower and we can go for breakfast"

she thought about and said "okay"

he said "to bad if you hadn't gotten up so early we could have showered together"

she said "oh and now you tell me" he laughed.

She said "I'll wait for you" and she did.

Buffy, Willow, Faith and Cordelia, went out to lunch later that day. Cordelia said "we have everything"

Buffy said "yes… we better or I have the right to introduce my foot to Lorne's ass"

Willow said "lets check"

Buffy said "ok"

Faith said "wedding dress"

Buffy said rolling her eyes "check… that was the first thing we got"

Cordelia said "don't forget you have to try that on tomorrow, final fitting"

Willow said "Brides maid dresses"

Cordelia said "triple check, we all have our gowns that we all have to get fitted tomorrow… flowers, and flower arrangements"

Buffy said "check… me and Angel took care of that"

Faith said "photographer"

Buffy said "check… Angel took care of that"

Willow said "caterer"

Buffy smiled "yes 'check' Lorne took care of that he has the family caterer on retainer and their doing it"

Cordelia said "reception and reception area"

Buffy said "at the house in the living room so… check"

Faith said "wedding area"

Buffy said "check… the beautiful back yard garden"

Willow said "shoes"

Cordelia said "check… we got those last week, I knew a sails person that got us straight, Manolo Blanic, gold shoes"

she smiled and said "entertainment for the bachlorette party"

Faith said "check… I took care of that, personally"

Buffy said "now wait a minute what are you all planning"

Faith said "don't worry your going to like it"

she said "yeah right"

Faith said "invitations"

Buffy said "better be check"

Cordelia said "Lorne sent them off personally"

she said "what did they say"

_**You are cordially invited to the wedding of**_

_**Annabelle Michelle Summers**_

_**&**_

_**Liam Johansson**_

_**At the Johansson family gardens on Crawford St.**_

**_On March 20th 2005 at 3:30pm_**

_**The reception begins at 5:00pm **_

_**In the Johansson home **_

Buffy said "perfect"

Willow looked at her watch "we better got to the house we have to have the wedding rehearsal… who knows how long that's going to take"

Buffy smiled and said "lets go"

They got to the house it was wonderful, everything was set up for the wedding, except the little things. The roses were in the fresher to keep fresh who knew why. Everyone was there, Buffy, Angel, Pike who was standing in for her father because he had a supposed 'business appointment' and sent his wishes. Xander because he had to be for family reason, Willow, Faith, Robin for family reasons,

Buffy said "so what do you want us to do Lorne"

he said "just as you plan to the day of the wedding, make sure there is no mistakes"

Buffy said "O-kay"

Lorne said "Angel you and your brother outside, everyone that is suppose be in the audience, park your keasters in a chair, Buffy take Pike's arm and go stand by the doors, brides maids in order in front of them" everyone was still standing where they originally were

he said "Today… NOW" they all went were they were suppose to be. He went outside he said "okay when I say go walk out girls one at a time… Please" he waited a second then said "Now…Go!" the girls came out and he timed it to the beat then they got a little off.

He said "STOP!" they all looked at each other. He said "your moving to fast… the beat is dun dun di dun… dun dun di dun… your suppose to take two steps per sequence, Again" they rolled there eyes starting again and came down and this time they got it right.

He said "Pike hands Annabelle off and Annabelle hands off her flowers to her maid of honor and then they go"

she did and then you two go through your vows… Angel first"

Angel smiled "Buffy, I don't know what I did to deserve you, but whatever it was, I'm glad. Because you're my other half. You've helped me to keep going, to keep fighting. You've had more faith in me, than I've had in myself. You were the sun in my life. You're my whole life. My best friend, my partner, my love. And so I pledge, my strength, my soul and my love to you eternally."

She fought back tears she could have slapped herself because the wedding wasn't even until tomorrow as he slipped the wide band on her finger. The sliver glowed against her tan skin, the etching of a claddagh caught the light off the Sun as it shined down on them Her words were thick with emotion. "Angel, I've loved you from the moment that I met you. Even when things seemed to be going wrong, I never stopped. You were always the one that I would run to when I was unable to cope. You know me so well. You know that even though I try to act strong, its sometimes just an act. So with that, I pledge to you, my strength, my heart, my love, and my soul to you, eternally."

Lorne said "standing in for the priest today, Do you Angel, take Annabelle Summers for your lawful wife?… say I do"

"I do."

"And do you Annabelle, take Angel Johannson for your lawful husband?… say I do"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride… kiss her" he did. Lorne said "okay lets go to this rehearsal dinner"

Lorne lead them in to the house he told everyone to stop at the door he said "brides maids first, couple second"

Willow, Faith and Cordelia came in and he shooed them to the table. Then Buffy and Angel came in she whispered _"is he always like this"_

he said _"he only gets like this the day or two before that means it's down to the wire and we have to crunch and he wants it absolutely perfect"_

Buffy said _"your telling me"_

he said "hello… you two… here" Eve stood in the doorway amused at the sight.

Lorne said "okay… brides people on her right and the grooms to left."

Cordelia said "does that place me to the right or to the left, I'm his sister but her brides maid"

he glared at her "are you a bridesmaid…"

she said "yes" he said "are you in the brides party"

she said "yes" he said 'then sit down and shut up" she did next to Willow. Everything went on from there.

_**The Next Morning**_

**_One Day before the wedding_**

Buffy got up early after spending a very sexually heavy night with Angel, she was headed for the shower, when he said "where might you be going"

she said "to get ready there are a tone of things that I need to get done today"

he said "why don't you spend another hour with me" s

he said "and you didn't get enough last night"

he said "what can I say you intoxicate me"

she smiled "good answer… sorry, but I have to get my hair and nails done, get my dress done for the final fitting and then have dinner with the girls and have the bachelorette party" he said getting up and joining her in the door way in nothing at all but that devilish grin "and what might you be doing at this party"

she said "nothing you wouldn't be doing sense I told you not to it would be wrong" she looked him up and down getting hot at the sight him in nothing.

She said "how about we take that shower instead"

he said "I could go for that" he kissed her neck she said "lets make that shower about two hours" he smiled and she shut the door.

She went to see her father first, she went in and he said "hello sweetheart"

she said "hey I thought I would stop by sense I won't be seeing you tomorrow"

he said "that's good of you… are you two moving into the house"

she said "yes daddy, all the stuff has been moved into the house already"

he said "good"

she said "I have to go get ready for tomorrow" she stop in the door way and turned saying a bit curious… "where's Spike, he hasn't been by to annoy me in a long time… that's weird"

he said "I haven't seen him for about a month, but hey I only saw him on rare occasions when he was here everyday"

she said "okay I was just wondering" she left she had a bad feeling about this a very bad feeling about this.

Buffy and the girls went to get there hair, done they got it washed, and they were sitting under the dryer. Willow said "I know this marriage is only for family reasons but it's nice, I mean it's nice that your having it"

Cordelia said "I missed that… the dryer was loud"

Buffy said "nothing, just about the marriage being a big family thing and nice event"

she said "oh"

Buffy hit Willows shoulder. She said "sorry"

Buffy said "yeah… don't do it again"

Faith said "where's the honey moon"

Buffy Smiled "Hawaii… two weeks of sun fun and…"

Faith said "sex"

Buffy said "not only about sex… about 80" they smirked.

They went to get there nails done. Willow said "I'm getting gold with a white rose"

Cordelia said "I'm getting gold with a rose clister."

Faith said "so Buffy…. Your going to be big miss married woman"

Buffy said "yeah"

Faith said were losing our party girl"

Buffy said "you may be loosing your party girl but… tonight, were going to party down for the bachelorette party"

Cordelia said "now that's what I'm talking about"

Willow said " oh yes… fun will be had tonight"

Buffy said "have anyone of you seen Spike"

Willow said "um… no why"

Buffy said "I have a feeling he's up to something bad"

Faith said "like what"

Buffy said "I don't know but if it has anything to do with Spike… it can't be good"

Faith said "you think he's going to try and stop the wedding"

Cordelia said "he better not"

Buffy said "ok he's not that stupid…" Buffy thought _he'll just find a big way to ruin my life without even doing anything_ she sighed

They went to the dress shop to have the final fitting, Willow said "you look great Annabelle"

Buffy smiled looking in the mirror "yeah… I don't think it really hit me that the wedding is tomorrow"

Cordelia said "it's something different about the dress"

Buffy smiled "yeah I had diamonds clustered on each flower"

Faith said "isn't that heavy"

Buffy said "yeah but I like it… it's not that bad"

Willow said "I'd like to have a dress like this when I get married"

Buffy said "Oz will ask you… who knows"

Faith said "I'd like to get married" they all looked at her shocked and wide eyed

she said "what… someday, I'm not done having fun yet"

Buffy said "please you might as well marry Robin you've been dating for three years in a week and you have fun with him"

she said "I know"

Cordelia said "she's smiling that means she's thought about it" they all laughed.

Willow looked at her watch "it's six o'clock… let's get to dinner"

Faith said "yes then we can party all night long"

Buffy and the girls dropped off there clothes for the wedding tomorrow with Lorne, and went out to dinner, then headed back to the house on the Bandicetti family compound yard for the party. The house was setting up and the bar was ready to serve Buffy and the girls went up to change into the party clothes the DJ was set up and Faith went up to the Mic and said holding her drink "we are gathered here to night to celebrate my girl, who's getting marred in 19 and a half hours, were here to party down and make sure that this is the party to end all party… Do YOU HEAR ME!!"

the crowd howled she said "so get your drinks, because were here to celebrate the Host with the MOST! And to get the party started lets start with Dirrty! Alright…. Let's PARTY!" the music boomed

Dirrty _Dirrty _

Filthy _Filthy _

Nasty _Nasty_

Christina you nasty

_Yeah_

To dirty to clean my Abdo

_ha ha… ha ha _

if you ain't dirty….

then you ain't here to **PARTY!!!**

_**WOO!!**_

Ladies… **MOVE!**

Gentleman… **MOVE!**

somebody ring the alarm

there's a fire on the roof…

ring the alarm… throwing elbows,

ring the alarm… throwing elbows

ring the alarm… throwing elbows,

ring the alarm… throwing elbows

**GET UP!!**_ who ready to PARTY out there_

ring the alarm… throwing elbows,

ring the alarm… throwing elbows

ring the alarm… throwing elbows,

ring the alarm… throwing elbows

Stop that

_Huh… let me hear you say_

Willow said "so what do you think of the party"

Cordelia said "it's hot alright"

Faith said "you ain't seen hot yet"

Willow said "does that mean were getting a little live entertainment"

Faith said looking at her watch "oh yes in about a half an hour"

Cordleia said "I can't wait."

Willow said "this has got to be the party of the year"

Willow said "yeah"

Cordelia said "you though parties a lot"

Faith said "oh yeah… at least once every two weeks"

Willow said "we live to party"

**Ooo**! I'm over due… give me some room,

I'm coming through,

paid my dues… I'm in the mood

me and my girls going to shake the room,

Buffy and the girls drinking there drinks walking through the party as the party really got started, she danced by herself and with either girls Buffy and the girls danced with there friends and with each other, she was having a real ball

Dj spinning show your hands

lets get dirty… that's my jam,

need that _Aw!_ to get me off

Sweat until my cloths COME OFF!

Buffy went over to sit down she flopped down on the couch, Willow said "are you enjoying yourself so far"

Buffy said "oh yes… fun bowls of fun, barrels of fun… not enough fun for me"

Willow said "your not dancing having fun"

she said "got tired… needed to chill a minute"

Willow said "good for you… you shouldn't burn yourself out in the first few hours of the party"

Faith said "no you shouldn't want to do that"

she said "that my philosophy"

she sat there. Willow said "anyone want any drinks"

Cordelia said "Jen-o-tonic"

Faith said "scotch"

Buffy said "none for me… I'll get drunk later" she walked away and came back whispering something to faith

_It's explosive… speackers are come, _

_it's still jumping 6 in the morning…_

_table dancing dancing glasses are crashing,_

Faith smiled "looks like we have a bit of trouble"

Buffy said "what" there was a male voice came over everyone Faith and Willow grabbed Buffy she looked at them as a nice looking man in a officers out fit stood in the center of the room

he said "I got a call of a disturbance from the music being to loud"

Buffy said "never been a problem before"

the officer said "and who's this party for"

Faith and the girls all pointed at Buffy Faith said "it's her bacholerette party"

he said "well it seems to be missing one thing"

Willow said "what's that"

he smiled "the stripper" and the pants were gone. Every woman in the party shrieked Buffy said "I'm going to kill you guys"

Faith said "oh you know you wanted it"

Buffy turned back to the stripper who was being bombarded with woman and smiled tossing them his pant " what the hell… you only live once" she jumped in with the rest of the girls.

_no questions… time for some action, _

temperatures up, _are you ready_

bout to erupt

going to get my girls

get your boys

Gonna to Make some NOISE!

**ROUDY! **

gonna get a little **UNRULY!**

get right up in a **HURRY!**

Wanna get **DIRRTY!**

_it about time that I came to start the **PARTY!** _

Sweat dripping over my **BODY!**

things are getting just a little **NAUGHTY!**

Wanna get **DIRRTY!**

it about time for my **ARRIVAL!**

Buffy and the girls danced with there friends and with each other, she was having a real ball she shook her head bopping to the music, the wandered into the hall and ran right into Spike she looked up "Spike… what the hell are you doing here"

he smiled I came to see you… plus couldn't pass up on a free drink"

she said "so what your keeping an I on me… ready to come back and give me a hard time now"

he smirked "I'm shocked Buffy… do I usually give you a hard time"

she glared at him "screw you"

he said "we'll talk… later… not now"

she said "fine… I have a party to get back to" she turn to go

he said "I'm not done with you"

she said "well I'm done with you"

he said "not even" she smirked turning back to him "little old William is jealous"

he said "of him…huh, never"

she said "why are you jealous, because I'm rich, I have it all… you have nothing and I'm marry a good man" he smirked

she said "I could have the pick of men and I did, I just didn't pick you" she pushed him back to the wall "you miss it… you miss the way I use to ride you at a gallup until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled back, I us to could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne… and begged me just to hurt you a little bit more"

she gave him a poutty face "and now, I won't" she licked her lips "only in your dreams" she patted his chest pushing him away heading back to the party he said "you and my girl… are going to talk later"

she said "count on it"

_Ahh_heat is up, ladies fella drop your cups

bodies packed front to back

move your ass… I like that

tight hip huggers… low for sure

shake a little something

on the floor

need that good _aw_ to get me off

Sweat until my cloths COME OFF!

Let's get open cause a commotion

were still going 8 in the morning …

there's no stopping… we keep it bopping

hard rocking… everyone knocking

give it all you got

just hit the spot

get your girls get your boys

gonna make some NOISE!

Faith said "shall we begin the tequila shot… please" the first of the the groups went Rachel was first, they all chanted "CHUG CHUG CHUG! CHUG CHUG!"

She got her next "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

She got her next two "CHUG CHUG CHUG! CHUG CHUG!" she held up a hand looking a bit loopy and said "I'm out for now"

Buffy said to faith "think you can take me"

Faith said "are you kidding… your on"

Buffy and her went up to the bar 2 for each Buffy said "ready"

Faith said "ready when you are"

Willow said "GO!" Buffy and faith threw them back "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

they got down two five "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Faith started to get a bit woozy Buffy said "your not quitting yet"

she said "HELL NO! SERVE THEN UP!!" they got down the next three

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Faith stopped "okay that all for me"

Buffy said "sorry" she walked away nothing but a disappointment."

She turned "Next"

**ROUDY! **

gonna get a little **UNRULY!**

get right up in a **HURRY!**

Wanna get **DIRRTY!**

it about time that I came to start the **PARTY!**

Sweat dripping over my **BODY!**

things are getting just a little **NAUGHTY!**

Wanna get **DIRRTY!**

it about time for my **ARRIVAL!**

_here it comes _

_he's the one you been waiting on _

_get up get it up_

Later that night Willow said "hey Buffy how are you"

Buffy said "good… real good"

Cordelia said "how did you like the entertainment"

Buffy laughed that was good yall… really good"

Cordelia said "where's Faith"

Willow said "having her own funn with the live entertainment"

Buffy said "on that note let me go over here and have some more fun of my own"

Willow said "she's wasted"

Cordelia said "you think" Buffy the stripper and Faith were on the table dancing.

Willow said "Not AGAIN!"

_Yo that's what's up_

_giving just what you love til the maximum _

_UHH OH here we go _

_what to do when the music starts to jump _

_that's when we take it to the parking lot _

_and I bet you some bodies going to call the cops _

_UHH OH here we go_

_ohh ohh oh oh Ooo Ooo Ooo Oh yeah YEAH!_

**YO! hot damn**

**bout to jam like the summer show**

**I keep my car **

**looking like a crash dummy drove**

**my dear look like the bank got my money froze, **

**for damn presidents I pant like Pudiro, **

**doc the one that excite your divas, e**

**very media shine I'm shinning with both my sleeve up, **

**yo Christina _What!_ **

**better hop in here my block live and in color**

**like Rodman here**

**Yeah **

**the club is packed the bar is filled **

**waiting for sister to act like Loren Hill **

**frankly it's a fact no baragin deal **

**drive a four wheel wide with forein wheel, **

**throw it up, **

**prick city you heard of dat, **

**we blessed **

**ho low like Bernie Mac, _ Bernie Mac?_**

**Doggs Men Women… let them in**

**it's like I'm ODP and we're addicted **

it Gonna get ** ROUDY! **_ROUDY yeah,_

gonna get a little **UNRULY** _UNRULY!_

get right up in a **HURRY **_HURRY yeah_

Wanna get **DIRRTY!**

it about time that I came to start the **PARTY** _PARTiyaya_

Sweat dripping over my **BODY** _BODiyaya _

things are getting just a little **NAUGHTY! **

Wanna get DIRRTY! 

it about time for my **ARRIVAL!**

**ROUDY! **

gonna get a little **UNRULY!**

get right up in a **HURRY!**

Wanna get **DIRRTY!**

_it about time that I came to start the **PARTY!** _

Sweat dripping over my **BODY!**

things are getting just a little **NAUGHTY!**

Wanna get **DIRRTY!**

it about time for my **ARRIVAL!**

**ROUDY! **

gonna get a little **UNRULY!**

get right up in a **HURRY!**

Wanna get **DIRRTY!**

_it about time that I came to start the **PARTY!** _

Sweat dripping over my **BODY!**

things are getting just a little **NAUGHTY!**

Wanna get **DIRRTY!**

it about time for my **ARRIVAL!**

Buffy said "well it's getting late"

Willow said "yeah it's about two"

Buffy said "I'm going upstairs to bed"

Willow said "okay…"

Cordelia said "we'll get the stripper to leave… once we pry Faith off of him"

Willow said "then we'll get everyone out of here to go home"

Buffy said "thanks… and tell the guards to have my dad send over something for hangovers for everyone tomorrow morning because I know were all going to need it" they both said "ditto" and she was gone

**ROUDY! **

gonna get a little **UNRULY!**

get right up in a **HURRY!**

Wanna get **DIRRTY!**

_it about time that I came to start the **PARTY!** _

Sweat dripping over my **BODY!**

things are getting just a little **NAUGHTY!**

Wanna get **DIRRTY!**

it about time for my **ARRIVAL!**

_Uhh… WHAT!_

Buffy got upstairs to her room went in and changed clothes for bed, she came out in her night shirt which was actually Angel's white silk shirt. Spike was waiting she said "you know every time you pop up like this you risk all of your parts"

he smiled "I said we were going to talk"

she said "fine… talk"

he said "it took me a while but I finally figured it out"

she said "yeah and what's that"

he said "you really love Angel don't you"

she said nothing he smiled he said "and you know what else I know"

she said "what's that"

he got up and came to her and said "he knows everything doesn't he"

Buffy said "I-I don't know what your talking about"

he said "Ooo and you squirm" he laughed

she said "shut up Spike"

he said "oh no I'm not done yet… I was out there that night when he purposed, he called you by name… Buffy Bandicetti" she walked across the room.

He said "you told him everything… about the whole family"

she said nothing he said "you don't have to talk for me to know that you did… when your father finds out, that alone will get you in a lot of trouble" she turned on him

"he's not going to find out"

Spike said "is that so, if a certain someone slips"

she said "you wouldn't"

he said "this is me your talking about"

she said "you are one arrogant bastard"

he said "you words they cut"

she said "what do you want money"

he said "to keep an eye on you… watch, make sure you do what your daddy wants"

she said "yeah because you want me to kill him so that I'll come back to you"

he said "no, I just like to see you squirm" she glared at him he said "you don't I tell daddy everything"

he smiled leaving "a tut'alur" he was gone she sat down on the bed and cried

Go to next chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

_**----------------------**_

_**March 20, 2005**_

The next morning Buffy woke up with the sun in her eyes she shut them and said "god I hate mornings" she had a hangover and said "damn those tequilas" she glanced at the clock it was 10:30 she laid there a minute with her eye's closed she remember her talk with Spike and hated herself, she didn't hate herself she hated him for having that power over her she sat up a bit to quick and fell back on the pillows and propped herself back drawing the sheets over her, this was her big day she was suppose to be giddy and happy but she wasn't she was miserable and had headache and worried on top of that. Today was the day she was to marry the man of her dreams her Angel, but they never really truly be together and be happy, there was heartache and headaches ahead of her and him, a new chapter would open for them today, that would affect and change both of there lives.

Buffy remembered all the good moments, when they first met and first kissed the electricity there, it was amazing, her life was a mess and there were some things she just couldn't tell him, no she could never tell him, what could she do, the past two years almost had been they had there ups and down and they still were, but the only reason they still were was because of a lie… the night Angel had purposed was a dream to her and then the night mare she still remembered it like yesterday him blaming her for ruining his life in all actuality she was the reason. It scared her to the bone not the dream but what it symbolized and it all came down to her, there was no way she could back out because Angel would leave her and Spike would tell her father and her father would have him killed and she dare not think about what he would do to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Willow and Cordelia came in she smiled Willow said "hey your up"

Buffy said "yeah I'm awake but not up"

Cordelia said "here" she gave her the glass of stuff to drink she looked at it and said "what's this"

willow said "an Italian remedy for the hang over"

Buffy said did you drink it" Willow nodded.

Cordelia said "yeah, it works"

Buffy said drinking the concoction down "what are you doing up so early"

Willow said " went out for breakfast"

Buffy said "wow… I'm not even thinking about that"

Willow said "nervous"

Buffy said "yeah" she thought _not because of what they think though_ she smiled

Willow said "you should eat"

Buffy said give me some time… I just got up plus I drank a lot more then you guys"

willow said "not as much as Faith"

Buffy said "because she stared drinking before we did… where is she anyway"

they rolled there eyes, Cordelia said "making very good friends with the bathroom"

Buffy said "Ooo I hope she'll be able to make it to the wedding."

Willow said "I wouldn't hold my breath, she looked smashed"

Cordelia said "she might have sleep with the stripper if we hadn't stopped her when we did"

Buffy laughed. "Let's go."

For the first time since this morning, Buffy was alone. Her guard and the attendants had gone to check on their families and the proceedings, leaving her in the dressing room. Taking a deep breath, she moved to the mirror that stood ready to give her its final verdict on her own appearance. Was that really her? She'd seen herself in this dress a few times, but each time she hadn't really felt real in it. But the person standing on the other side of the mirror, was a bride. From the sleek upsweep of her hair with the filmy white veil tucked into the pile of blonde, to the delicate touch of make-up done by Angel's sister Cordy's make-up artist. And her dress, it was what every little girl dreamed of when they were younger. The bodice was tight and simple, forming a V as the sleeves left her shoulders bare. The wide princess-style satin skirt was covered in a delicate flower pattern and at the center of each rose was a cluster of white diamonds. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and she was happy but she was weighted down with the thoughts of what she was doing, don't get her wrong she loved Angel and wanted to marry him but not under theses circumstances, it was wrong, nothing was right about… nothing, but she could never betray her family she had to do what she had to do, and let's face it, she was a strong and willful woman, plus everyone believed that she would kill him thinking it was her plan she could use that trust to protect him, for now… until time runs out, she had everything she need something new, which would be her dress, something blue, her garter, something borrowed, her mother's pearl earrings. Something old.

her hand flying to her neck, she moved to the bag she'd brought with her. With triumphant glee that was curiously like her look after a good kill, she retrieved the flat box from her bag, preparing to open it just as the door opened and her friends poured in. Faith, Cordelia, and Willow were wearing the gold sheaths that had been picked for her attendants. Dawn her sister and Rachel her old friend from high school wore simple dresses, Dawn in a light green dress that she knew dad had mad her wear, and Rachel in a purple formal gown.

"Hey, what's in the box?" asked Dawn, coming over to the bride.

"Its my something old," she answered cryptically, turning to Faith, who had been chosen as maid of honor. Buffy had spoken with Willow and Cordelia, the bridesmaids, who had agreed with her choice. She handed the box to the young Mob daughter who looked at her curiously.

"Would you put it on me?" she requested. Faith nodded and opened the box, giving a small gasp as she got a look at what was inside.

"These are beautiful." Buffy smiled looking at the necklace

"Thank you. It was the last present My mother gave me. The night of my 20 birthday, my sister had gotten the same necklace, and I'm wearing hers in her memory." Buffy's eyes closed in remembrance for a brief moment as Faith clasped the pearl and diamond necklaces around her neck, relishing the feel of the cool gem against her skin. A hand came up, pressing it closer.

"That was 4 years and 1 week ago today. Do you think it qualifies as old?" Pike her guard who was taking her fathers place said easily in the door,

"Buffy? Are you ready?" dignified in the tux he wore. Dawn and Rachel gave Buffy encouraging smiles and touches of cheeks before exiting the room to take their seats at the front, in the backyard

"I think so. How does Angel look?"

he said "Nervous. We'd best not keep him waiting." Buffy brought the veil down over her face, and took the small bouquet of pink tipped white roses from Willow, before taking Pike's arm as they lined up behind the girls.

Buffy said "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Pike said "Buffy, I know your dad's very proud of you. And y-you look very stunning today."

"Thanks Pike." The small group proceeded to the doors leading out into the backyard, when Buffy suddenly stilled. "Pike? What...What if he suddenly decides...?"

she could only pray "I highly doubt you'd have to worry about that. He loves you more than life itself. I think he's proved that more than once… plus this is his house"

The wedding march began, and Buffy faintly realized that the occupants of the backyard had stood, looking at the doorway where she and Pike now stood. "Ready?"

Her eyes caught Angel's, standing beside the minister, a peaceful, happy look on his face. Without breaking that eye contact, she answered. "More than anything."

But in her mind as she forced the smiled she thought if only she could stop… but her Father would kill her, Angel's breath caught as she stepped into view. She was a goddess, he didn't deserve her. Didn't deserve her love, or her forgiveness and all his worries melted away. They would be together Then her hazel eyes looked into his own, and she thought she didn't deserve him. Didn't deserve his love, not when this was not going to last she was reminded of the nightmare she'd had the night after he purposed, was this what it was? a an nightmare? But no most of the last year has been just a dream… trapped in a nightmare? but that love that she knew he felt for her was the only thing that keep her going and made her determine to protect him, and all her worries melted away. He watched, mesmerized, as she came up the aisle toward him. Her hand slipped into his larger one, and he looked down at her, his eyes clouded with disbelief. Her lips formed the words 'I love you', and the clouds in there minds disappeared as he squeezed her hand, turning to look at the priest. Buffy barely heard the ceremony. All she could concentrate on was the man beside her. Before she knew it, Faith was taking her bouquet as Angel turned to her, a gold band in his hand, beautifully decorated in her birthstones around the band large heart diamond in the center onyx and tiny diamonds in the crown.

"Annabelle, I don't know what I did to deserve you, but whatever it was, I'm glad. Because you're my other half. You've helped me to keep going, to keep fighting. You've had more faith in me, than I've had in myself. You were the sun in my life. You're my whole life. My bestfriend, my partner, my love. And so I pledge, my strength, my soul and my love to you eternally."

She fought back tears as he slipped the wide band on her finger. The gold and stones glowed against her tan skin, the etching of a claddagh caught the light off the candles nearby. Her words were thick with emotion.

"Angel, I've loved you from the moment that I met you. Even when things seemed to be going wrong, I never stopped. You were always the one that I would run to when I was unable to cope. You know me so well. You know that even though I try to act strong, its sometimes just an act. So with that, I pledge to you, my strength, my heart, my love, and my soul to you, eternally."

"Do you Angel, take Annabelle Summers for your lawful wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Annabelle, take Angel Johannson for your lawful husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Slowly, gently, Angel lifted the veil back, his hands gently cupping her cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you."

Their lips met then, sweetly clinging as the yard applauded, cheering the two on. After a few moments, they broke apart, smiling softly at each other. Facing the yard of people, they started down the aisle, their attendants filing behind them. The newly married couple then stopped for a moment in the warm spring air before going in watching, the sunset painting a kaleidoscope of colors on the horizon and as they stepped inside of the house, hand in hand, they knew that a whole new life was awaiting them. Buffy just prayed that she would at some point be able to enjoy it


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 14**_

_**------------------------**_

_**Two Weeks Later **_

****They returned form there honey moon in Hawaii it was beautiful, the day they returned Buffy was unpacking there stuff and putting it away, he came up upstairs she saw him and smiled he came in and said "what are you doing"

she said "unpacking… what does it look like"

he said "so what are we doing tonight going out for dinner or staying in"

she said "we can have dinner with my family because they haven't seen me in a while sense the wedding"

he said "okay"

she said "how's your sister"

he said "off with you know who"

she said "Xander again… my god do they ever spend any time apart"

he said "no not sense he moved in here she's away over there"

she said "and I'm sure there having a lot of fun"

he said "don't make me think about my sister and him doing unmentionable things"

she said "like we do"

he said smiling at her "but that's different"

she said "how"

he said "we're married"

she said "we weren't when we first did"

he said "but it's different"

she said "it's not different, you just don't like it because it's your sister"

he said "don't I have that right"

she said "right" she turned to put something in the draw he grabbed her around the waist she shrieked and

he said "well I know you don't complain when I'm with you"

she said "no I don't"

he said "why don't we see what we can do about that" he kissed her laying her down on the bed he kissed her neck

she said "you just came up here to mess with me until you got me to make love to you"

he said "maybe"

she said "uh huh"

he said "and are you complaining… because I can stop"

he went to get up and move she pulled him back "come here you" and she kissed him and no more was said for many hours.

That night they went to dinner, at her fathers, he said "how was it"

Buffy said "the wedding or the honeymoon"

he said "both"

Angel said "we had a nice time"

Buffy said "the wedding was nice, we had it in the back yard in the gardens… very beautiful setting"

Angel said "I'm sure we can get you photo's from the day we had enough for everyone"

he said "I would like that"

he said "I means only once your oldest daughter can get married to a man she loves."

He smiled she said "yeah… well Hawaii was nice, it had beautiful beaches and sights it was mesmerizing"

Hank said "when I married my Joyce we went to Naples, we never went to Hawaii, we had a lot lovely time there"

Angel said "Annabelle will have a good time with me, because I like to travel"

Buffy said "that true he does… I've went a few places with him, and had fun"

Hank said "and we hope for many more fun times ahead" he smiled.

Hank called Buffy in to see him the next morning she went in and said "you wanted to see me"

he said "yes Bella" she said "what is it"

he said "I'm planning for you to have a heist, of one Henry's club"

she said "can't we wait a bit on that"

he said "now Buffy, you love your heist"

she said "I know But I don't want him to start to suspect anything"

he said "that why we're waiting two weeks, what I want you to do is find out about the money and then crack into the counterfeiting mint and steal that amount of money out then the others will take care of the rest"

she rolled her eyes "okay… fine, I'll do it"

he said "that's my girl"

she said "I'm gone"

She got home she was pissed off she said "Damn it"

Angel came out of the kitchen. He said "hey"

she smiled "hey"

he said "what's wrong"

she said "nothing"

he said "what… I can tell, does your dad what you to do another job for him" she thought if you only know she flopped on the couch "yeah"

he said "if you no longer like doing these jobs why don't you stop" he sat in front of her on the coffee table and took off her shoes rubbing her feet.

She laughed "you don't tell my father no without loosing something you don't want to, he'll hold it over your head until you do what he says"

he said "hes done this to you before"

she said "no not me… I never tried him like that, no sure don't plan on starting…. I've seen him do it to other people, what he did.. I can't even manage to say"

he said "speaking of not talking about… what did you do for your bachlorette party" she smiled "that's between me and the girl and as Brittany Murphy said in that movie "I'll Never tell"

he laughed and said "how about we head upstairs and do a couple of none mentionable things"

she said "you're a bad man" he swept her up and she shrieked and

he said "I know… but you like it"

Two days later Buffy went to see Willow, she said "willow I need you to hack into the casino accounts and find out how much money is in each casino"

she said "okay" she typed for a minute and got into the codes locking and breaking each code and then said "Gauntlet 900 million, Sliver coins 10,000 million or 10 Billion,"

Buffy said "stop there… now I need you to hack into the system and find out where the counterfeiting center is"

she said "wait a minute" she typed and then said "it's located in Miami, underground warehouse"

she said "give me an address" she did just that.

Buffy got home flopping down on the bed and grabbed the phone she got her purse and called the airlines she said "hello I'm interested in purchasing a ticket to Miami, yes… credit card" she got out her credit card and gave the person the numbers she said "yes… how much is that" she looked out the door wondering where Angel had went off to she said "oh it is, Monday morning round trip that perfect"

Angel came out of the master bathroom on her opposite side he said "what are you doing"

she hung up the phone jumped and said "don't do that"

he said "sorry I scared you but if I scared you that means you were doing something that you weren't suppose to be in the first place"

she said "well when am I not"

he laughed "good point… but for real now what were you doing"

she said "I if you really must know I was getting a flight to go see my aunt on Monday in Illinois, need a bit of a break from my lifestyle, breather and a change" he said

"okay… who am I to argue, when will you be back"

she said "next afternoon"

he said smiling "go have fun" she smiled "oh I will"

Monday came she went to the air port and got her tickets she took the flight and got there at two that afternoon, they were suppose to go in that night at closing time. That night her and her team that her dad had ready for her that morning when she got there went in Willow was doing technical security cut off. She cut the cameras before they got out of the van and then they went in with a card Willow set up for her she went in followed by the guys with the cart they went in and used night goggles to detect the vault, Buffy set up Xander's bomb and the set into off opening the door they took the trunks in taking out the money that they need in five confine like trucks in the proper denominations and they rolled them out on carts staking them up in the van and then she took the limo back to the house and they had a jet set up that knew could hold that weight of trucks to go back to California, she took the flight back to California that next morning and went to her fathers first thing to go check on the money and then went home Angel was at work she got a nap and decide to go get her hair done she went to the hear dresser.

The woman said "what do you want"

she said dark brown and cut it"

she said "fine"

Buffy returned home that afternoon at the time she said and Angel was waiting he said "how did you like your visit"

she said "it was nice"

he said "you did something new with your hair"

she said "yes I did… do you like" he touched it and said "I don't know yet you have to give me some time… you look so different"

she said "it's the hair" she sighed "I had to go a whole night without my beautiful husband"

she smirked "how about we go upstairs and make up for lost time" he smiled as well and said "I don't know, I have had a long day… and I just have the energy"

she said "oh really, that to bad… I guess that means you'll be tired all night long, and we'll go to bed and do nothing at all"

he said "I don't know" she gave him a mischievous look "come on… you know you want it" he laughed took her up stairs and showed her just how much he wanted it.

_**Two Weeks Later **_

****It had been a week sense she got the money, and she knew that Henry knew that the money was gone, she went to see her friends at the house before the hist,

Buffy said "so what's your plan"

Willow said "two guards are taking, Xander and Robin's place for tonight, Faith is taking your place at Spike's side and everything's going over as we always do"

Buffy said "be careful"

Faith said "you know us" they headed out

Faith and Spike were on the job on this night headed into bust Henry's Casino the Silver Coin, they knew the plan it was different tonight, Fred and Wesley were tagging along and had no clue what the hell was going on they thought that they were going to play a friendly game of craps, they went in Spike took the money trading it in for chips and they head for the poker section, while Fred and Wesley headed for the craps table Spike said holding the tray in one hand Faith on his other arm

"god this is the easiest game to beat is 7 card stud… very easy to cheat…" he stepped up to the emptiest table and said

"I would like to place a bet" the dealer looked at his chips smiling

"welcome… take a seat" Spike did Faith watched for the first time getting to see the master in action smiling _(here we go)_

The security van was parked out back, inside Willow worked the computer, Oz said as she dressed in a security uniform, the other were ready, Willow said "I can cut off security"

Gunn said "that all we need" he took the key card slipping on the cap and Oz got out, walking up to the back door with there female accomplice and they hid. The guard said "who are you"

she said "first day on the job, wondering if you could show me around, I left my key inside and I can't get in can you let me in" she flirted he smiled and opened the door she smiled she said "oh after you"

he said "on no ladies first" she smiled and went in he headed ahead of her as she looked at the camera light go out, she smiled and let the guys in Gunn grabbed the guy from behind and broke his back, Oz said "dumb ass" the woman opened the door an the other came right in with the carts. Oz went ahead of them.

Buffy got home the house was dark she was about to start fighting when she saw the candles in the dinning room and smelled the food, she walked in and found Angel in his robe lighting the last candle.

She said smiling "what's this"

he said "something for you"

she said "what's the occasion"

he said "just because I love you"

she smiled "I love you too… what is it"

he said "did I ever tell you I cook on the side"

she said "no" he said "I learned form my mother."

She said "what did you make" he opened the dishes, it was all her favorites she smiled and said "you're the best"

he said "I know"

When Spike's turn to bet came up the dealer said "how much are you betting"$5.000.00 he passed over the chips he played way into the night, drawing a crowd in minutes. Faith looked up at the camera, and saw it was off and the guards were starting to came allover and go in back. She smiled.

There female gaurd was walking down the hall the other guards were headed up to security, one said "camera's are out things are weird"

she said "I know and this is my first day the guy turned to go"

and she grabbed him around the neck snapping. Robin and went up to the security room to keep and eye on the guards. a male guard, and Gunn followed Oz to the vault. Once there The male guard put on the head gear to check it, he got on the walkie-talkie with Willow "Will… be ready to detonated bomb 2 and three above in ten"

she said "got you"

Spike managed to get 80 grand in ten minute. Faith smiled at him and looked at her watch that was counting down Willow said into her ear piece "vault is going to blow" Faith said clearing her throat _"check"_he went for a double pulling a card and slipping it slickly.

The male guard was putting the cartage on the door, and then hooked up the detonator and they all stepped back he said over his ear piece "now" Oz went to check it out. it blew.

Upstairs guard were all over it, Faith was shaking her head because it was lame. Spike was at 160, she smiled at him kissing his cheek and whispered _one more win… then loss it, there going to get suspious _he thought _ruin my fun _she smiled.

The two male guard took the cart in and put the bags of Henry's counter fit in the place of the real ones, putting them on the cart, and heading out, Meanwhile upstairs the male guard, the people were panicking because the camera's were out, the man checked it checked all the switches and under his breath looking under his breath _right… about……… Now_ the camera came on, he checked them and Willow switched the camera off the vault going through the other way, everyone headed for the explosion Oz puttied it up and took it out the female guard followed, the camera reached them and that guard was checking the lock after letting them out she turned to the camera and put a hand on her hat and put a thumb up and okay for locked. The guard in the booth smiled and left while everyone went to take care of the fire.

After dinner he said "I have another surprise for you"

she said "what"

he said "follow me upstairs"

she said "me going upstairs with you always ends with you seducing me"

he said "are you complaining"

she said "now I didn't say that" he smiled and lead her upstairs. They got to the bedroom and it was covered in roses like their first night together.

She said "it's beautiful"

he smiled, "come into the bathroom with me." She did it was covered in candles votives of her favorite cent

she said "god Angel you didn't have to do this"

he said "I wanted to I know what you deal with on a daily basis… you disserve it"

she smiled "you know"

she turned in his arms and said "I think I love"

he said "you do"

she said "I do a hole lot"

he said "prove it"

she said "oh I plan to" she pulled him into a kiss.

It was an hour later Spike only had on more hand to go he put it all in. "betting $320.000.00"

a guy said felling cocky "you sure you want to bet that"

he smiled "I'm feeling luck" they played the last hand and the guy got a royal flush he smiled "I Win… Royal flush"

he put it down he said "too bad so sad"

Spike said "yes" he turned to Faith "let's go love"

they left Faith whispered _"to bad so sad for them when they find out that money's fake…. Dumb bastards"_ he smiled and they walked over and got Fred and Wesley out arm in arm.

The money was pilled on the table in The Bandicetti lounge room, Willow counted it.

Faith said "what's the grand total Red"

she said "9 Billion"

they fived, hooting and howling. Faith said "and how much for each" she said "$1.125.000.000"

Faith said "oh yes, this has got to be the best one so far"

Spike said "next Month the Gauntlet"

they divided up the cash and took to Hank. He was waiting he said "how much is it"

the guard said "$2.250.000.000"

he said "good, good… I'll have the currier take it and have it deposited tomorrow, half into my account and half into Buffy's private account" they left.

Buffy laid in Angels arms as he slept peacefully next to her, she couldn't she couldn't stop thinking about her father and the heist which she knew was over and if she checked her account the next morning it would be a pretty hefty sum of money in it. She use to love the heist the excitement but now it wasn't worth it, not any more… but what could she do, all she could do was live with it because she was screwed either way she turned on wrong step either it was her but or some she cared about so she had to stay on the treacherous path someone would eventually get hurt she just prayed that it wasn't her husband she curled up closer to him and went to sleep.

_**One month later**_

Buffy went out to lunch, the limo brought her back to the house she got out of the car handing her purse to the driver taking off her coat throwing it over her arm and taking her purse, she went into the house and dropped her coat on the chair going into the closet throwing off her shoes she turned and Spike was there

she said "a little melodramatic… don't you think"

he said "right"

she said "how did the bust go last night"

he said "good another 900 hundred thousand gone out of there precious hands"

she said "you need to be careful or your going to get caught"

he said "yeah… maybe I will maybe I won't"

she said "it's that kind of attitude that will get you caught every time."

He said "yeah talking about getting caught" he flopped down on the couch putting his feet on the coffee table she pushed them off "not on the table"

he said "right" eh took out a cigarette and lit it

she said "you know those things will kill you"

he said "not fast enough" she took it out of his mouth.

He said "I hold something over your head… don't tic me off pet or I might be tempered to tell daddy what I know" he smiled "or wait maybe I'll tell his father what I know"

she said "you wouldn't"

he said "don't try me… or I'll start hinting"

she said "go to hell"

he said "don't try me"

she said "I bet your not even going to tell him I bet your just doing this to make me squirm"

he said "maybe but do you want to try me"

she glared at him throwing the cigarette on him he picked it up before it burned him he said "you trying to kill me"

she said "don't tempt me"

he said "Ooo… I'm scared"

she said "you better be" he got up and said running a hand down her side looking her in the eye smiling "soon… real soon" she pushed him away.

She said "get out of my house"

he said "Ooo she's scared now… I'm gone, watch your step, just remember your next step may be your last" he left shutting the door she stood there. She had to do something about him and soon.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 15 **_

_**-------------------------**_

****Connor sat in the office with Henry, he said "we have to do something about this, we need to find out who's doing this"

Connor said "yes the casinos are getting bad"

Eve said sitting on the edge of his desk "revenue is getting bad and let's face it this gets out, no more people will come to the casino clubs, everything will go down from there and then they'll have to be closed"

Henry said "no we'll figure it out, well catch the bastards that are taking the money."

Connor said "but the strange thing is there replacing it with the stolen counter fit means it the same people doing jobs"

Eve said "you catch one, you get all"

Henry said "I catch one I torture that one a until he squeals" he looked at Connor "I want you to keep an eye out for them…"

Connor said "you think it could be an inside job"

he said "no everyone checks out"

Eve said "that is true but maybe they just wanted to get in and take you out"

Henry said "double check"

Eve said "I'm on it" and they split up.

Hank sat in his office listening he called Willow, she came "Willow I need you to make sure that Buffy and the others check out again"

she said "they will it's in a loop when they access it they come up there profiles every time around it foolproof… no one can get through it, it locked tight, they'll never find anyone that can break the profile.

Fred sat at her computer, Eve said "Henry wants you to recheck each and every one of the employees on staff and family"

Fred said "why"

Eve said "if we told you we would have to kill you"

she said "that's not funny"

she said "I'm not kidding"

Fred said "okay, but it's like 250 employs alone on the retainer"

she smiled "that means you better get started then don't you think" she rolled her eyes.

Connor looked around keeping an eye on everyone, his biggest concern was, Buffy and her friends, but he saw nothing wrong with them. That night they went to the local club together, Buffy said at the table "were going to have to lay off for a while"

Robin said "why there not going to catch us"

Buffy said "there doing an extensive search of each of our back grounds… we have to lay off a month or two there going to figure out"

Xander said "don't worry your pretty little head Buffy… every things fine" She looked up and saw Connor out of the Connor of her eye she turned and said "Connors watching us, now tell me again not to worry" Xander said "lets get out of here" Buffy said "I'm with that" and they got up and left.

The next night they were all gathered in Willow's living room, Willow said "god this is the first time we were able to get together sense Buffy got married"

Buffy said "yeah"

Xander said "we should celebrate that union once again"

Buffy said "why celebrate something that not going to last that much longer"

Robin said "were doing our jobs it's what we have to do"

Willow said "I did want you all to come here for a reason"

Faith said "and what was that"

she looked at Oz smiling form ear to ear and said "well, were engaged"

she held out her hand she said "I know it's not as big as Buffy's but I love it"

Buffy said "that's Fantastic Willow… really fantastic"

Faith said "and one more bachlorette party to look forward to"

Buffy said "is that all you think about"

she said "yeah… pretty much"

Buffy said "yeah but I drank you under the table at mine"

she said "only because I had had five drinks before that"

Robin said "that's great though Willow"

Buffy found herself looking at her wedding bands they were beautiful unique put together, it showed how much he loved her and how precious he thought she was and I hurt her to think of Spike. Willow called her name. She looked up and said "sorry… you know, I need to go home, Angels expecting me"

Willow said "are you okay"

Buffy said "yeah, I'm fine" she left in a hurry.

Buffy got home Angel came gown stairs with a book in his hand, he said "hey how did the night out with the girls go" she didn't say anything he said putting the book down "Buffy are you okay" she broke down into tears he came to her and she held him and cried he lead her over to the couch and sat down once she was calm down some he said once he could pull away from her. "what's wrong"

she shook her head "I'm in trouble and I don't know how in the hell I'm going to get out of it"

he said "tell me maybe I can help you"

she said "I can't, it to much of a risk"

he said "my life's a risk… Buffy I love you and it doesn't matter what it is just tell me… please, your upset and I hate seeing you upset… please tell me"

she sat there a minute and she said "you know how all my friends work for the mob right"

he said "yes"

she said "you know Spike works for them too"

he said "yes"

she said "well he knows about you, who you really are… everything"

he said "what"

she said "he had you checked out and then he told my dad who you were"

he said "your dads know sense before we got married just who I was" she nodded.

He said "then why did you have me lie to him"

she said "it a long twisted story of lies, the day he found out he thought sense I had to come up with a big plan and you were the son of the enemy family"

he said "that I was the plan"

she said "yes, he thought that I had seduced you and it was my plan for you to fall in love with me"

he said "so you did what"

she said "let him think what he was thinking, told him nothing different"

he said "why"

she said "this is my dad and the biggest Italian mob boss on the West Coast… I couldn't tell him that that wasn't my plan, first thing he would have had you killed a long time ago, and I shutter to think what he would have done to me… so I'm letting him think that my plan is to kill you at some point, thinking this, he hasn't bothered me… or us, I wouldn't have done it if I thought telling him would have helped but I knew it wouldn't… so playing his game is the only that that is keeping you alive right now… so far"

he said "so you only lied to your father to protect me"

she said "yes, because no matter how much I try to deny that thought… I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you"

he smiled she said "but that's not all, spike figured out my plan to do nothing and is black mailing me with it"

he said "what do you mean"

she said "if somebody, somewhere in this family doesn't get rubbed out, father dearest is coming after me and coming after you"

he said "what are you going to do"

she said "what can I do, nothing because Xander and are on watch to do the same thing"

he said "watch you" she nodded.

He sat there a minute and said "you're an assassin right"

she said "yes"

he said "you live on covering up murders right"

she said "yes"

he said "then why don't you kill him"

she said "kill Spike"

he said "yes"

she said "I never really thought about it"

he said "it would solve most of your problems"

she said "okay now your really starting to think like a mob guy"

he said "what do you expect I'm the son of one"

she said "well your brilliant"

he said "well I learned a lot form you"

_**The Next Morning**_

Eve when to Connor's house she knocked on the door he came after a few minutes he looked like he had just gotten up she said "rise and shine Sleepy head"

he said "what do you want Eve"

she said "actually it's not me that wants… it's your Father"

he said "should have known" she sat on the couch

he said "what does he want"

she said "he wants you and Maestro to go and follow Buffy and her friends, keep an eye on them"

he said "that what I've been doing… there is something suspicious about them… I haven't figure it out but I will"

she said "good I hope so"

Two hours later Connor and Maestro sat in front of Liam and Buffy's house, Liam had just left and A car pulled up a little while later, A blond man they had never seen got out looking around going to the house he knocked Buffy answered they stood there a minute and then she let him in shutting the door. Connor couldn't tell what was going on behind those walls but it was sure suspicious as hell

Buffy shut the door she said "what do you want"

he said "can't a friend come by to see a old friend"

she said "maybe if we were friends… which were not, I don't like you"

he said "yeah… and because were not friends I don't care what you think" she flopped down on the couch "what now"

he said "I do what something from you"

she said "fine… what"

he said "your share of the money from the heist"

she said "fine, take it I don't need it"

he said "really now… I would think you would need it when this hit the fan to get long gone"

she said "I don't run from my problems"

he said "really now"

she said "if you want my share you can have it… take it, I don't care… just get out and leave me the hell alone"

he said getting up "that will never happen."

She said "could you just get out of my house"

he said "fine, but it's not your house"

she said "GET OUT!!" he smiled and went out the door.

Buffy got on the phone she said "hi, I would like to open a new account… closing out and transfer all of my asset to it, okay… thank you"

Connor sat and Watched as The man came out of the house with a smile on his face as he got in his car and pulled off.

Maestro said "you think he's messing with his wife"

Connor said "I don't think I would put it past her it's something about her I just don't trust"

Maestro said "what are you going to do"

Connor said "I'm going over to the main house and have a talk with dad then I'm coming back"

he said "okay I'll stay here and keep an eye on her"

Connor said "good"

He got back to the office and went in, Henry said "tell me you have news"

he said "yes I have news"

Henry Grumbled "all of the good I hope"

he said "yes"

Henry said "come… sit… speak"

Connor sat and said "I was just at Liam's, he left a half an hour later a blond guy went in… he stayed about a half an hour and came out came out smiling"

he said "I see, next time you see him, I want you to take pictures and then I what you to give the picture to Fred so we can pull up a file and see what his connection is to my sons dear wife"

he said "fine"

Hank sat in his office, he called Willow she came in he said "have some retrieve Spike I need to talk to him, then come up with a profile for him please… and make sure you erase any connection with him and Buffy"

she said "there wouldn't because they know here as Annabelle and he doesn't have any connection to her"

he said "good make sure of that"

Spike went to see him " you wanted to see me boss"

Hank said "yes"

Spike said "what's up"

Hank said "you've been seeing Buffy"

Spike said "yeah"

Hank said "well Henry's been having them watched, he's wondering who you are, I need you to stay away from here for a while until this blows over"

Spike said "okay boss… by the way I just talked to her, she said she no longer wants her cut of the money and wants me to take it… so no one will get suspicious"

Hank said "in that case I'll keep her cut"

he said "but she said I Could have it"

Hank said "and I'm say I'm keeping that cut, I'll give you half of her cut"

he said "deal"

Hank said "get out of here" and he was gone.

A week later Connor paced the office, " I think it's more to what's going on, it's something about Annabelle's past, something not right something a lot bigger then we could dream"

Maestro said "you think she might be connected to the missing money"

Henry said "no, she was always with my son during those times…"

Connor said "but that doesn't mean she doesn't know anything… when that guy came to see her believe me she didn't look happy to see him "

he said "are you sure your not making more of this then it is"

Connor said "oh I'm sure… believe it or not I want to find out who the dirt bag is that is stealing the case as well, I really hope that Annabelle had nothing to do with it"

Henry said " I understand"

Maestro said "the way this guy treated her… he knows something"

Henry said "what we know is there is a connection between Annabelle Summers, Alexander Harris and Robin wood, and Annabel knows this other guy"

Maestro said "we find out about this guy we find out everything we need to know"

Henry said "we assume he's sleeping with Annabelle"

Connor said "in most cases that might not be true"

he said "no but we need to find out, go" they left.

Hank thought listening "they'll never find out… were to good for that"

he smiled. "vengeance is sweet"

Xander sat at the table, he said "what do you want"

Connor said "just want you to answer a few question"

Xander said "what about "

Maestro said "about your relationship with Annabelle Summers- Johansson"

Xander said "were friends have been sense we were children"

Connor said "how good friends are you"

Xander said "really good friends"

Maestro prodded "did she have any old boyfriends"

Xander said "yes she did like anyone does"

Connor said "you know of a blond guy maybe an old boyfriend"

Xander said "nope, not a clue" he was curious "why are you asking"

Maestro said "were trying to find out a few things"

Xander said "about the money right"

Connor said "maybe… how do you know about the money"

Robin said "because I work here I know just about everything"

Connor said "I see, how long have you been friends with Annabelle"

Robin said "about 5 years, my brother became her friend and he introduced me to her friend Faith which is my girlfriend"

Maestro said "she have any boyfriends"

Robin said "yeah but who doesn't theses days"

Connor said "do you know of her seeing a blond guy"

Robin said "nope not that I can recall"

he said "that's all"

They let them go and were walking the grounds Maestro said "we know nothing"

he said "I know, they say they don't know the blond guy and I'm tempted to believe them"

Maestro said "all of them"

Connor said "it's discussing to think that she's seeing this man"

Maestro said "hey I never thought that, but I think some body knows more then there saying"

he said "true we just need to find out who.

Buffy and Angel went to the club that night, Angel said "how was your day"

she said "fine besides the fact Spike came to see me"

he said "why"

she said "basically a pay off"

he said "did you"

she said "nope, I told him I would thought before opening a new account and having a good portion of it transferred"

he said "smart, now what are you going to do about him"

she said "I'll come up With a plan, I'll mostly get one of my old guns and put a silencer on it, it should get the job done… I doubt he'll come by again because your families starting to get suspicious and my father called him off for a while but when does return were going to have a big problem"

he said "I know you and I know you'll take care of it"

she said "that's me"

he said "kiss me"

she said "now that an order I would like to be doing" and so she did.

_**The Next Week**_

Buffy got home after having lunch with Willow, Faith and Cordelia, she came in and found Spike Smoking a cigarette in her living room. She said "what the Hell are you doing here"

he said "what can I say I can't resist you"

she said "you know there starting to watch me" she looked out the blind and saw the car across the street

he said "I know, they followed you I came in the back no one knows I'm here but you"

she said "what do you want"

he said "the money, I talked to daddy dearest and he would only let me have half the money"

she said "that was your dumbness, you should have let me take care of it"

he said "what can I say… I don't trust you"

she said "same here" she looked at hin "get out of my house"

he got up grabbing her "not so fast sweetie" she head butted him he backed up, she turned to him.

She said "what we had was a mistake I dumb mistake and it will never happen ever again"

he grabbed her pushing her against the wall pinning her wrist "don't make me do something you'll regret"

she said through gritted teeth "you'd never get the chance"

he said "you want to bet"

she said "I don't bet on things when I know I'll win" she kneed him and pushed him away "get out" he laughed she said "Get. Out… GET OUT!… **GET OUT!!!**" he was out the back door.

Angel came home and found her sitting on the floor, he said "what happen"

she said "he was here when I came home"

he said "what did he do… did he hurt you"

she said "no, I would never let him get that close" he helped her up and took her upstairs sat her on the bed removing her shoes and clothes putting one of his shirts on her and they curled up in bed together, and just sat there he held her and she felt safe and loved. She hoped but knew that feeling wouldn't last.

_**Three days later**_

That weekend her and Angel were having breakfast, Faith knocked on the door, Angel got up and let her in she had Willow and his sister with her. Cordelia said "are we interrupting"

Angel said "no, we were having breakfast" they all sat down "do you want anything"

they said "yes"

Faith said "haven't eaten this morning"

Willow said "I ate but I don't mind a little something"

Cordelia said "I just want some because I want to be the annoying sister"

he said "just for that you can fix it yourself"

Willow said "what's up with you Buffy we haven't heard from you sense we went to lunch Wednesday"

Buffy said "had a lot on my mind"

Faith said "does it have anything to do with Spike"

Buffy said "oh yeah"

Angel said "he stopped by here bothering her about something I have no clue what" he lied, he knew but he couldn't let them know he knew.

Faith said "I guess he came back to start trouble like you said he would"

Buffy said "guess so"

Cordelia said "he's a real jerk for a guy I never personally met"

she put her dark brown blond streaked hair behind her ear. Buffy got coffee pouring them all a cup. Cordelia said "dad is really after these guys that too the money from the casinos, hit three casinos… replacing all of the money with his own counter fit… how do you call the cops on someone when the money your calling about was illegally made"

Faith said "I have no clue what your talking about"

Willow said "I thought your dad was a business man"

she said "oh… yeah just forget that little out burst"

Faith Buffy and Willow looked at each other" Faith said "if spikes smart he'll leave you alone"

Willow said "because if dad finds out he'll be in big trouble" Buffy thought _that exactly what I don't want_ she sipped her coffee.

they sat on the couch that night he laid there and she sat she hadn't let the house in days not because his family was watching her but because she could bring herself to leave.

He said "why don't you tell me about Spike"

she said "what about him"

he said "about your relationship things like that"

she said "you don't want to know about are relationship"

he said "I do"

she said "where do I begin… I guess the beginning would be best, we met back in high school, he was the most annoying jerk I ever met, we hated each other much like we do now…"

he said "what changed"

she said "my mother died, and I didn't care anymore he was chasing after me like a love sick puppy dog and I gave in we made out a few times and then it happened we had sex… it was never nice and easy with us, it was always rough, we slept together the first time and we denied it ever happened at least I did but he kept coming back and I kept giving him what he wanted, that was all we slept together that was pretty much it, I got into it and we just did our thing, we never went on a date we never did any of the things a couple did, we had no relationship, it was a consuming relationship, nothing good ever came of it, it wasn't healthy and it was time for it to end… so when I met you… I never said anything to him, we just stopped"

he said "so there's a chance he's doing this to get back at you"

she said "maybe… but what ever he's going to do he's going to do it soon"

he said "so your going to have to take care of him"

she said "I'm so sorry I brought you into this"

he said sitting up and touching her face looking her in hee eyes "I'm so sorry, that he's putting you thought this, I love you I knew what I was getting into when I asked you to get married and I didn't care… I love you Buffy Bandicetti, I plan to show you that for the rest of my life" she thought _I just hope it is a long life _she smile


	17. Chapter 17

AN :Jessica Simpsons -Fall in Love again though out the end of story

_**Chapter 16 **_

_**--------------------------**_

_**One Month Later**_

****Connor and Maestro went to talk to Buffy about the money, Buffy let them in and got them all coffee they sat down, she said "what can I do for you gentleman"

Connor said "we haven't talked much Annabelle"

she said "no that is true… what is it I can do for you"

he said "there has been money missing from the money business and we were wondering if you knew anything"

she said "why would I know anything gentleman"

Maestro said "because the money didn't start disappearing until you showed up"

she said "are you implying that I had something to do with it"

Connor said "were not implying anything"

she said "good"

Connor said "there is a blond guy that came to visit you a month or so ago, do you know who he was and what he wanted"

she said "no I haven't a clue"

Maestro said "but you did talk to him"

she said "yes, he was a ex of mine we hadn't talked in years, he came to me for money… I refused it to him and he left"

Connor said "I see but he was here for a while"

she said "are you implying I was cheating on your brother… I would never, and especially not with him"

Maestro said "who is he"

she said "William Peterson"

Connor said "okay that will be all" and they left.

Connor and Maestro sat out front of the house, Henry said for them to keep an eye out on that house, see if anything interesting happen, they had a feeling that that wasn't the last they would see of Mr. Peterson.

Buffy can home from Spending the evening wedding shopping With Willow to get her a dress, she was tired she had went upstairs to take a bath she changed into her robe, then went under the bed to her case opening up getting her gun and making sure that the silencer was on it and it was loaded. She had a feeing that that bastard would be back soon and she wanted to be ready. She went to go get the bath ready, she went to get in the tub and he came in she shut her robe tying it she turned to him

"what the hell do you want"

he said "you"

she said "sorry… not going to happen"

he said "what you going to stop me"

she said "yeah… I plan to" he came at her she ducked running out of the room he came at he and grabbed her foot and she hit the floor, he tried to get on top of her and she brought her knees up kicking him off. She got up with her gun in her hand he came at her grabbing for the gun and the fought he backed her up against the wall throwing the gun across the room. They fought she hit the floor he pinned her down, she took her hand palm flat to the nose he reared back and was shot. She gasped as he fell back into the wall bleeding from the heart and mouth. She turned and found Angel standing there holding her gun she got up and went to him he was staring at Spike in shock she took the gun out of his hand tossing it across the room,

she said "come here" he looked at her still not registering they went into the other bedroom, she sat him down. She stooped in front of him and said touching his face, "you did a good thing… you stop him…YOU stopped HIM"

he nodded "it just after my mother died, I promised myself and her that I would never kill anyone… and I did"

she said "God Angel… I'm so sorry Angel" she hugged him and after about twenty minutes. She said "we have to get rid him"

he nodded and then got up with her and headed for the other room she stepped in and he was gone she said "what?" he was gone it was like he had never been there.

Angel said "he's gone"

Buffy said "that means he's not dead"

he said "what now"

she said "I don't know" she picked up the lamp "DAMN HIM!" threw it against the wall it shattered in to a thousand piece. She was panicking Angel grabbed her and said "look it will be okay I have enough guards to prevent him from coming back, I can have them on the look out for him… don't worry no one's going to get to you or me okay" she said "I hope your right" she hugged him and he held her.

Three hours later Buffy called her dad she knew it was a risk but she had to know, she dialed the number and it rang she waited a minute and he answered she said "hello daddy"

he said "Bella, why are you calling me"

she said "I was just wondering if had seen Spike today at all maybe in the last hour."

He said "no dear why"

she said "nothing, he was here earlier acting a bit crazy, I thought he might have come to see you"

he said "no"

she said "okay I'll talk to you later daddy"

he said "goodbye Bella" she hung up.

Angel said "so" s

he said "he didn't go see him"

he said "what do you think he's going to do"

she said "at this point I don't know… I really don't know"

_**One Month Later**_

Over the following month Angel convinced her into letting him tell his father some made up story that he need extra guards on the house and after about a week Buffy had went to her fathers to tell him a total elaborate lie about Spike and him acting crazy and that he had hit her and that he was planning on doing something and ruining her plans for Angel and that he couldn't believe anything that he said. He believed her and she had left everything was good and as the weeks went by she had relaxed knowing her father would take care of the problem.

She got home on day and Angel had fixed dinner, he said "how are you"

she said "good, a lot better, Spike is out of my hair and I cut him off at the pass with my dad and when he comes he won't believe him"

he said "I hope so" they had dinner

she said "how have you been doing with your paintings"

he said "very well I sold a few to some of the galleries"

she said "for how much"

he said "they were all together, 5 million"

she said "that's great, I've been doing some thinking… about getting a job, I've always loved books like a book store or something"

he said "good for you, what about the family business"

she said "I don't know, when this hit the fan I won't have to worry about that"

he said "everything will work out, I know it will" he held her hand she nodded she thought _god I hope so_ they ate.

_**Three days later**_

It was afternoon Buffy was making dinner for her and Angel as a surprise when he got home for work, she was happy everything was going well and the phone rang she answered it "hello"

a voice said "tick tock… running out of time on the clock, today… times up"

she said "No… NO!! you can't do this"

she hung up the phone she panicked she picked it up and dialed Angels pager and then let and SOS for him to come home right then she called the airport to get two tickets out of the country, she went up stairs changed clothes and there her and his stuff in the suit case. He got home and said come into the room "what what's wrong"

she said "Spike called… their coming, there on there way here as we speak we have to get out of here now" she said "get anything that you want take the bags put them in there car"

he said "were are we going"

she said "to take the bags, go to the air port and take the first flight we can out of here"

he said "for how long"

she said "until everything blows over" she grabbed one other bags and he took the other and they went downstairs he took the bags out back and put them in the car he came in. she looked out the window she saw the limo pull up.

She said "oh god no"

he said "what"

she said "there here… can you get out and too your fathers house threw the back"

he said "I think I can"

she said "do it"

he said "but"

she said "there after you I can hold them off, I love you… but you have to go"

he said "Buffy"

she said "GO!" he went for the back door as they came to start pounding on the front door.

In seconds they kicked it in she backed up and turned finding Angel coming back followed bay five guys Spike leading the bunch. He said "what do we have here looks like they were planning on taking a trip" two guys held her back it was at least five guys including Xander and Robin.

She looked at them she said "YOU KNEW… YOU KNEW HE WAS GOING TO DO THIS!!" they said nothing

Angel said "so what are you going to do to me… kill me"

Spike said "sweet" pulling out a crow bar from behind his back "throw your self on the sword type" he twirled the crowbar pacing around the room. "why do you do it for her… she not worth it, plus hey… her fathers going to take care of her"

Angel said "the only reason is because unlike you… I love her for who she really is, not for who she has to pretend to be"

Buffy said "please Spike don't do this… dad doesn't have to know, I'll do what he wants just let him go… PLEASE!"

he thought a second "nope sorry" and he hit Angel in the back of the head with the crowbar that didn't knock him out he said "I have a job and unlike you I'm going to do it" and he hit him and hit him she fought to get away but she couldn't they held her and she was forced to watch them hit him over and over again kicking and beating him unconscious he was so messed up she screamed and cried but they didn't stop. When they did she didn't know weather he was alive or dead

Spike said "Take her… daddy dearest wants to see her" she screamed and kicked but it was no use they all left and Xander and Robin stayed behind to tell there story about how they found him she could say or do anything she was gone the whole ride to her fathers all she could see was how they hit him over and over again and Xander and Robin just watched.

They took her inside she fought them once inside they let her go and she staggered getting her balance as they went to her fathers office he was waiting she was a disheveled mess when they pushed her in. her father waited she said nothing she had no words for him he said sit down, she didn't move one of the guard sat her down her father got up and said "did you really think I wouldn't figure you out, did you really think that I was that dumb"

she said nothing he said "so this was some sort of game to you… you thought that you would PLAY ME!!" she jumped but said nothing still he said "you fell for him and you put your family on the back burner… you told him EVERYTHING!! How stupid could you be… he could have used it against you"

she yelled "WELL HE DIDN'T… HE DIDN'T CARE, he fell in love with me for who I was and what I did, he didn't care… he still loved me, yes I lied… yes I played a game, I did it to protect him, if you knew that day that I had fell in love with him you would have killed him before the day was out, I wasn't going to let you do that"

he said "what have I told you, you honor THE FAMILY… I was proud of you, you made me proud of you and now you have disgraced this family"

she said "well if I did maybe I should be in it…"

she got up "put your self in my shoes, if it was Mama, and she was from the other side of the tracks and she knew everything you did and didn't care… could you do it, COULD YOU HAVE KILLED HER!!" he slapped her across the face

"don't you EVER say such things about your mother… I Loved your mother"

Buffy said "but could you have killed her" she held her face "you couldn't, and you know you couldn't"

he said "maybe… maybe not, but I know my principles… and the most important thing is Family"

she said holding up her hands showing him her wedding ring "HE IS MY FAMILY!!… a much better family then I ever had being with YOU" he hit her again

she crumpled to the floor holding her face he said standing over her "now… your going to do what I tell you, or your going to get a lot worst, your going to go home and your going to be a nice little wife and in the next two months I want you to kill his father… you don't"

he grabbed her up "I will kill him"

she said "but you already did"

Spike came in and said "he's not dead he's in LA general, he's stable"

he walked up to her "next time… he won't be so lucky"

Hank said to his guards "get her out of my sight" and they took her away.

So faithfully

holding tight to every dream

Buffy got to the hospital two hours later, she went up to the desk and said "I'm looking for my husband, Liam Johansson" the nurse told her the floor she went up and found Cordelia standing in the doorway she walked over to her and said "Cordelia… how is he"

she looked at her if looks could kill she would have been dead she said "tell me you had nothing to do with this"

she said "I swear I had no idea… I swear on my life"

she said "he's stable, he's in a coma, they fear it might have been bad and if he doesn't wake up in the next few days he might become a vegetable" Xander came in down the hall and Cordelia went to him and hugged him and he held her and Buffy glared at him she hated him so much right then but she turned her attention to her husband she went in the room and found that he was bruised and beaten and his beautiful face look horrible bruised a the machine was breathing for him and she looked at him and she knew, she knew what she had to do… it was her only way. The only way to keep him safe and from dying. She would do nothing until she was sure that he would live and then she would do what she had to do to make sure he stayed that way she cried she cried about how sorry she was that she had to do it and she loved him she really did and there was nothing that was going to stop her from protecting him from that.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 17**_

_**----------------------**_

****Anya said "wow… so you did it, you did what they wanted"

she said "I had no real choice but I wasn't going to do a damn thing for them unless he survived"

she said intrigued "so did he… did he make it"

she said "if you let me tell you, you'll find out… now where was I… oh yeah two weeks later"

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Angel had regained consciousness two days later, everyone was happy for him and over those two weeks he started to move around and his was breathing on his own again and they sent him home but he had to stay in bed and he could walk on crutches because his legs were weak. She and Cordelia took him home and put him in bed. And went home herself Buffy made dinner anything to avoid him she brought him up the dinner she knocked on the door smiled coming in with the tray "how are you feeling"

he said "good… tired"

she said "well you can eat and go to bed" she sat the tray on his lap and said "I have things I need to do downstairs" she headed out the door

he said "Buffy"

she said "yeah…"

he said "come here I want to talk to you" she sat down looked at him he said "don't blame yourself for this Buffy"

she said "Angel don't please"

he said "Buffy, this isn't your fault it's Spike's…"

she said "how can you say that it might as well have been me that beat you unconscious… which if I had wanted to I'm sure I could have"

he said "but you didn't, Spike did… and being the guy on the out side looking in I think Spike wants something bigger then me dead."

Buffy said "the jerk is jealous… that's all, and he takes pleasure in ruining other peoples lives"

he said "maybe… but this isn't your fault it's his, none of this would have happened if he hadn't stuck is nose were it don't belong." She nodded he said "come here" she hugged him he said "not to tight, I'm still sore"

she said "oh sorry"

he said "it's okay, it doesn't hurt that much any more" and she sat there and held him.

that I thought our love will ever be

as the sent of hope slips through my fingers

Cordelia went to her fathers office he said "hello dear"

she smiled she said "can I ask you something"

he said "sure anything"

she said "I was wondering… sense Liam was hurt I've been feeling a real need to get away for a bit"

he said "where"

she said "Hawaii, a few days with… Xander"

he said "no"

she said "but daddy"

he said "no, I don't need you running all about after what happened"

she said "I would think that you would think it was okay because it would be better for me to go I would be out of the way… no one could hurt me"

he said "Bella"

she said "daddy, please"

he said "when"

she said "next week"

he said "you can go for 3 days no longer and your fight will be set up today"

she said "thank you daddy"

she went to leave he said "Bella, be a good girl"

she said "okay dad… I'm 26, what do you expect" she left.

They took the flight on Monday, Cordelia said "your going to love it there"

he said "I would enjoy anything with you"

she smiled. Then said "it scares me how those guys got into the house"

he said "what do you mean"

she said "I don't know who let them in the guys that beat him up"

he said "I don't know maybe hey looked like they were suppose to be there"

she said "maybe"

he said "what did Buffy say" he said "they broke in and they beat him"

she said "where were you"

he said "oh me and Robin were near the house with your father, we went over to check and we found him"

she said "you didn't know"

he said "no, I wouldn't have let them do anything to your brother I knew it would have hurt you to much." She smiled.

_**One Week Later**_

Willow came by, Buffy answered the door, she said "oh it's you come you to make me feel bad again"

she said "no I came to see how Angel's doing"

she let her in shutting the door "fine… better, he's getting around on crutches but mostly stays in bed or on the couch."

Willow said "how are you"

she said "what do you think I saw my ex beat my husband into a bloody pulp right in front of my eyes while my friends and your brother stood by and watched"

Willow said "I'm sorry Buffy"

Buffy said as they sat on the couch choked up "am I wrong Will, am I wrong… I love my family but I love him too, he's made me feel things I never felt with any other man… no matter how I feel… he's all I ever wanted and ever felt I need, the very thing that I'm suppose to hate… but he makes me feel my life is worth something more then pain and when I'm with him, the only time I ever felt loved and complete was with him, my families making me use him, use him for what they want… in any way is that right, tell me I'm wrong… please tell me their wrong, PLEASE TELL ME THERE WRONG!" she had broken down in her lap and cried just cried "I love him, I can't stop that, why can't I get away from my family… WHY CAN'T I STOP DOING WHAT THEY WANT" she sobbed, Willow stroked her hair and felt for her. At the top of the steps Angel stood listening and his heart broke for her.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Buffy got the call, she drove over to the mansion for the clothes, and other stuff she need that afternoon, and went home and made a special dinner for Angel. He came down stairs and she said "go sit at the table I'll bring out dinner in a minute"

he nodded "okay I'm waiting"

she smiled, walked back into the kitchen, and made up her plate and then made up his going into the cabinet taking out a bottled of pills regular sleeping pills she took it put it into the soon and crushed it sprinkling it into his food, and stirring it in, she took his plate out and he said "looks great"

she smiled "go eat I'll get mine" she came back with her own and they sat talking and eating once they were done they went over and sat on the couch she said "how are you"

he said "good my legs are getting stronger" he yawned

she said "tired"

he said "yeah"

she said "why don't we curl up on the couch and take a nap"

he smiled "I could go for that" she went upstairs and go the sheet and she curled up in his arms and with in ten minutes he was in a deep sleep she snapped her fingers in front of his face nothing she got up and covered him back up he didn't move, she cut off the lights went upstairs and changed cloths came back down with her bag he hadn't moved she kissed him goodbye, looked out the front window and the car that was always watching the house was still there she went out the back

She crotched down running through the back of the houses all the way back to the main gate Willow shut off the security cameras so she was safe there she went up to the main house, al guards stood outside of the house at this point in the night. She went through the back killing the two guards in back and going in. she walked down the dark hallways until she reached the one off of the office wing she was about to come around the corner when Connor came out of the office she watched him with a mirror he went out the other way. She walkie-talkie Willow

she said "all Censors and buzzers off"

Willow said "all clear" she head down the hallway. The hall way and into the office Henry sat doing his work she shut the door

"hi Henry how are you"

he said "Annabelle… what are you doing here"

Buffy said "sorry, Annabelle's out right now… the names Buffy, Better known as Elizabeth 'Bandicetti'"

he said "you… I should have known" he touched the buzzer under the desk.

She said "oh… sorry, they don't work… couldn't have you calling security on me, that would be awful if Angel found out"

he went to go in his desk for his gun she pulled it out from behind her "looking for this… couldn't have you shooting me now could I"

she went into her pocket pulling out her silencer for it, he said "I thought that you loved my son"

she said "actually I do, see the only way I could keep my family from killing him is killing you"

she snapped the silencer pointing the gun at him she shot him in the shoulder, "oops clumsy with those triggers… see I couldn't kill you with my gun because I mean if I did that then it would be traced back to me… and I can't have that, everyone loves me"

she walked around the desk, he looked at her she smiled "just understand this… I love your son, a lot and I would do anything to keep him alive, …even kill"

she took the gun placing it under his chin "goodnight Henry" she shot him in the chin. She placed his body to look lik he had fallen asleep at his desk and took the silencer off the gun placing it in her hand in the desk she walked out of the office looking at her watch it was 9:30.

She went back home the way she had come covering her tracks as she went going up stairs changing back and turning all the clocks to 9:15 when it was really 10:05 she knew willow would have everything back on track by morning, taking the clothes and everything to Xander and Robin who were waiting for them and they headed to take them to her house at her fathers compounded and came back.

Angel woke up on the couch he was still exhausted, he looked at the clock it read 9:40 he looked down and Buffy was curled up in his arms right were he had left her he shook her a bit "Buffy"

she stirred and woke up "hum"

he said "lets go up to bed" she rubbed her eyes what time is it he said "9:50"

she said "okay" and they went upstairs. And went to bed.

The next morning Connor came over to the house with Eve, He said "we have an important meeting with dad this morning"

Eve said "yes talking about the quarterlies for the casino" they went in Connor saw him first

he said "looks like he fell asleep" he walked around the desk and saw the puddle of blood on the flood his hand in the draw and the gun hole his neck.

He said "Eve get out of here… call the guards"

she said "what"

he said "Call the guards, NOW!" she did. He walked out side he made no sense he had shot himself with his own gun… no sense at all.

That morning, Angel woke up and looked at his watch it was 8:30 the clock read 8:31 the phone was ringing he answered it "hello…" Buffy was just waking up

he said "yes… oh god… I'll be right over… okay alright bye"

she said "who was that"

he said "Connor… it looks like dad killed himself…. But it doesn't seem like something he would do"

Buffy said "oh my god, Angel I'm sorry"

he said "it's okay, I knew someday what he was doing was going to kill him… I just never thought it would be this way" he got up

she said "where are you going"

he said "over to the house, they need me… my sister needs me"

she said "I'll come with you"

he said "Buffy you don't have to… you don't need to"

she said "your hurting, I want to be there for my husband"

he smiled "okay" they showered dressed and they left.

pain for me to see I can feel

now in your eyes

the changing way you look at me,

where's the love we knew would last us eternally,

As they came up to the house they could here the sirens in the distance, Angel went in the front door Buffy on his arm Angel said "what happened"

Maestro said "we need to get Cordelia and Connor out of here"

Angel said "how are they"

Penn came up "Cordelia's Speechless… Connors sick to his stomach he's out back. On the stoop throwing up"

Xander came up "the police are on there way"

Angel gave him a look Buffy didn't miss the scowl Cordelia came out taking his arm "it's okay Angel"

Angel said "do you know how it could have happen"

Xander said "no, it's like he shot himself through the chin"

Cordelia shuttered. "The police came in and started scooping out the house." Said confused "who could have done this… it just not like him"

Penn said "they want everyone to leave and go outside"

Angel said "Connor's out back"

Xander said "dry heaving, he as white as a sheet"

and will your arms still hold me

and your eyes consol me

baby please

don't turn your back

They all went out back Connor sat on the back stoop Angel said coming to stand on his cane next to him "it's hard to see a dead person"

he said "you didn't see him, there was blood all over the floor, his eyes were open and he stared blankly… his skin was white and clammy, the whole… god"

Angel said 'I can imagine… things like this happen"

Connor said "it doesn't make sense… why would he kill himself"

Angel said "who knows… I knew this business would kill him, I knew it"

Connor said "there was a choice of you taking over or me"

he said "I still don't want it… I don't need it, this type of life is not mine to live… it was my promise after mom died, I'm keeping it"

Cordelia said "we all wish we were as good as you" Angel hugged them Buffy watched from the distance and it cut her like a knife to see it but she could do nothing to stop it, she had to, too save her marriage.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 18**_

_**------------------------**_

****Everything went well, within one week the had closed the case ratting it as a suicide and no further investigation went on. Buffy, Robin and Xander. Buffy said "well I got the job done"

Robin said "you sure did"

Xander said "yeah… no better plan"

Robin said "and they thought it to be suicide"

Buffy said "any insurance money was automatically disqualified"

Xander said "I haven't heard anything about the will yet"

Buffy said "a guy like that has to have tons of money to give to his children"

Robin said "hell probably evenly divide it between his three kids"

Buffy said "I have a feeling that our little friend Maestro is going to have to go… those guards are too suspicious of me right now"

Maestro and Connor sat in the car and watched as Xander and Robin dropped Buffy back off at the house and she went in Connor said "it's something about her I don't like"

Maestro said "she didn't grieve at the funeral"

Connor said "why should she, she wasn't that close to Henry"

Maestro said "it was something up with her at that funeral Connor and I intend to find out just what that was"

Connor said "I still don't get how he died, the way it makes no sense"

Maestro said "look at what we got, someone's taking money from your late fathers counterfeiting business, Annabelle's old friend shows up out of no where hassle's her… then your brother gets beat up"

Connor said "you think it's a angry ex boyfriend came to get a bit of pay back"

Maestro said "then your father dies… it doesn't fit but those three make a lot of sense. We need to go check it out again."

and just pretend,

that your heart still needs me

and your soul completes me

and can we find a way

to fall in love again

_**Three weeks later**_

Buffy and Angel were talking in the living room he was well enough now he no longer need the cane, he looked at her and said "um Buffy…on the night my dad died I recall we fell asleep on the couch right"

she said "yeah"

he said "um… the lights were on when we went to sleep but they were off when we got up"

she said "yeah before I fell asleep I turned them off, they were bothering my eyes"

he said "okay… I have a feeling Xander and Robin had something to do with my fathers death"

Buffy said "they ruled it a suicide… why would you think they had something to do with it"

he said "because you were with me all night that night, they were at the house… after they betrayed you and watched Spike beat me like that I think they could have done it"

she said "maybe I guess we'll never really know who did it or if anyone did it but him."

it's hard for you

when your heart has opened up

to feeling that you never knew

everything that you doubt

The door bell ran and Buffy got up to get it, she opened the door she said "Maestro, Connor"

Connor said "yeah it's us" not waiting for an invite they pushed there way in

he smiled "hello Angel"

Maestro said "hello Annabelle how nice to see you again"

she looked at him and glared "I wish I could say the same."

Angel said "what are you doing here"

Connor said "wondering a few things"

Maestro said "thought maybe your wife could clear up."

Angel said "why would you need to ask her anything…"

Connor said "unlike you brother I have reason to believe that Annabelle isn't all that she seems" glaring at er he continued "did you know your wife had a gentleman vister her a few months ago, not to long after the casinos were robbed"

Buffy said "I told you I knew nothing about that the guy was after money, I haven't seen him again" She looked at Angel,

Angel said "I know who your talking about and he disappeared…"

Maestro said "so you don't he could have had something to do with it"

Buffy said "no, question is you're the guards were the hell were you that night"

Connor said "fine"

Angel said "I want you to leave, don't come harrassing my wife again"

they walked to the door and opened it Maestro walked out Connor said "we'll keep in touch" they turned to go and he went down.

Cordelia and Xander got there and police tape was all over the place, Cordelia called for her brother she found him, Buffy and Connor standing together, Cordelia said "Angel" he hugged her.

Xander said "what happen"

Connor said "a sniper shot him"

Angel said "I think they were aiming for one of us"

Cordelia said "oh god" she went and hugged Angel and then Connor.

She said "what happened"

Connor said "Maestro was shot"

Cordelia said "what is happening to our family, what… is this is how its going to be… people trying to kill us for the rest of our lives."

Angel said "Cordy"

she said "No Angel, I have lived in this family for too long… I've had to watch MY MOTHER DIE, MY FATHER DIE… MY BROTHER GET BEATTEN TO ALMOST TO DEATH… I don't know how much more of this I can take"

Angel said "I'm so sorry Cordy" he hugged her.

Buffy and Xander slipped away Buffy said "Who"

Xander said "Faith, you know how good of a shot she is… you said you had a problem, now our problem is gone"

she said "thanks" and went back to her husband and he went back to his girl friend.

Eve pushed pasted the group a people shouting "CONNOR"

she came over as they were covering the body "what the hell happened"

Connor said "Maestro's Dead"

Angel and Buffy were standing together Angel said "we think that the killer was aiming for one of us, either me or Connor."

She said "still need to find out what the hell happen"

Connor said "we went over to talk to Buffy and we were leaving"

Angel said "Me Maestro and Connor were standing in the door, and he went down."

Connor said "who ever it was had good distance was off a bit in aim"

Eve said "how do we know that he was really wasn't aiming for him in the first place"

Angel said "we don't"

Buffy said "I opened the door he said something smart and wham someone hit him, why would someone want to kill him when they had both of them standing there"

Eve said "Maestro was one of our best guards get rid of all the good ones then it makes the family an easy targets."

Connor said "I tried to track the guy but he was long gone… he or she used a long distance weapon, I have no idea what we'll have to wait to here about the coroner's report"

Eve said "something's not right"

Connor said "I think it was because he was getting close to something and" Angel said "I want to get Buffy out of here " Eve said "fine… go over to the house, we'll figure out what to do with you after that"

They ended up going back to her old apartment, they had kept the lease, Cordelia stayed with Xander in his old apartment she couldn't stay on grounds not that day. Angel got Buffy some tea, he said "how are you"

she said "I'm okay, you"

he said "I'm fine, the thing that is getting me Maestro was close to something and he died, I wonder what it was"

Buffy said "we can't know"

he said "the money and everything almost all of dad's casino's were hit in the past for months… one a month, and a week before someone broke in and stole form him in the counterfeiting factory"

Buffy said "who knows" he looked at her, she said "what… don't look at me, I stopped that stuff before we got married, I haven't hit a casino in 14 months"

he said "yeah, but your friends might have"

she said "there not that good Angel"

he said "yeah" s

he said "stop thinking about it" she ran her hand over his face "why don't we go in the bedroom and I get your mind off of all those bad thoughts"

he smiled "I could go for that.

_**Two weeks later**_

Buffy and Angel got to go back to there place, and Maestro was buried a few days later, Cordelia had been put in protective custody and sent away. They feared for her life, FBI was all over them trying to find out who in the hell was doing this Connor was on an investigation of his own, Connor was very suspicious of his big brothers new wife. But all the key parts put together had no connection, if Annabelle did have something to do with it what reason would she want the father dead and who did there was no evidence that anyone had been in that house after he had left. None of it was making any sense.

_**Chicago: Illinois**_

Cordelia was in her guarded apartment in Chicago she said to Xander "it's the first time in two weeks I've felt safe"

he said "your always safe with me" she smiled.

She said "my life is so unreal, my mom was killed… my brother leaves he marries your friend gets beat up, my father dies a from suicide that no one can track… it's just so bizarre" she shook her head "I don't know, I still can't believe there dead… I dream about them and how much they loved each other, stolen kisses and laughter no one made dad happier then to be with mom"

Xander said "then their together… out there somewhere, dancing and happy"

Cordelia said "am I wrong because I don't feel sorry that my father is dad"

Xander said "your father did some bad things, you will in time get past them… give them time"

Cordelia said "dad was so screwed up it's so hard to find something good about him, I don't think he ever personally killed anyone but… I can't know that"

she got up "maybe I refuse to him as he really is, he was a bad man"

Xander said "but he was good to you"

she said "I just want to know who and why, I've asked myself that question every day million times and I still have no answer to it" just then there was a knock on the door

Xander went to it "who is it"

Connor said "me"

Xander said "okay"

Cordelia got it she said "hey"

he said "hey"

Xander said "how's the investigation going"

Connor said "it's fine, were going through everything with a fine tooth comb."

Cordelia said "we've had to bury to many over this time… who has a vendetta against us"

Connor said "I did a look back and our biggest enemy is the Bandicetti family."

Cordelia said "oh… oh really you think someone in there family might have done this"

he said "them or their people"

Xander said "your looking into it"

he said "yeah… if they are we'll find out"

Xander said "you have the Romano's they have been a big problem"

he said "yes and we are looking into that as well"

Cordelia said "what brings you here"

he said "business, and to check on you… I'll see you later" he kissed her check and left

_**A Week Later **_

Connor Penn, Doyle, Eve were in the office, it had been a long night Connor sat his desk, he never knew that at 21 years old he would be sitting in his fathers chair taking over everything. Connor said "Eve what do you think about all these profiles and information that we put together"

Eve said "isn't it obvious… this has to be an inside job that all it can be"

Doyle picked up the pictures off the desk "I just can't figure it, a guy shows up once and not again… these things just don't add up… Henry's dead, Angel was beaten there was another heist of the fifth casino who ever it is, is still out there"

Connor said "we can't rule out the Romano's"

Doyle said "and these pictures prove nothing"

Angel and Buffy were in bed together she said "are you okay"

he said "yeah it's just getting confusing things are happening way to fast, I don't understand"

she said "I know it's confusing, things will get better you'll see"

he said "I know, your father what did he say to you"

she said "oh he said that he was angry and gave me a warning"

he said "so are you going to do anything"

she said "No… I'm not and he can't really force me to do anything I don't want to do"

he said "that the spirit"

she said "I'm sorry that this is happening to you… but some things can't be explained"

he said "I know… in some ways I don't want to know, I don't need to know"

she said "I know what you mean, things will be okay you'll see"

he said "I hope so"

Buffy was in the kitchen one day Willow knocked, she turned "hey"

Buffy said "what is it"

she said "came to see how you are"

Buffy ran a hand through her hair "oh I'm good when this is over I might have to end up In the Looney bin on Prozac"

Willow said "it's not that"

Buffy said "oh really, put yourself in my shoes, what if it was oz and you had to go behind his back and kill people he loved and cared about because your father told you too and had to wake up and look in his face and lie thought your teeth, you have no idea what's that's doing to me… but I do it to make sure that he lives just that much longer… I love him and I'll do anything to protect him."

Willow said "I'm sorry… I really am"

Buffy said "I know but you have to do what you have to do" she leaned on the counter and looked off in the distance "the most important thing is family"

That evening, just as the sun was setting Buffy had just finished eating dinner, she said "um Angel I'm going to take a nap"

he said "okay I'll clean up in here"

she said "thank you" she went into their bedroom locking the door going in her bag and getting out the black jumpsuit pinning up her hair she went out the window she remembered when she was a teen and did this to sneak out to see her boyfriend now she was sneaking away from her husband she jumped into the bushes, looking through the kitchen window Angel had his back turned she crotched running around the house with her bag holding it carefully, running in the shadows up to the front of the house she saw the limo knowing just which one they use she slid underneath putting the pin hole light on the glass she had to wear to install the bomb, Xander was in Chicago and had his friends that he knew could as code lingo bake a cake for her have it shipped to Robin and sent to her all she had to do was install it and get back to the house before Angel knew she had left. She placed the packing in the center of the axle running the cables back up to the engine and setting the detonation clock for one minute after the car started she finished then someone was walking around outside she froze not moving they walked around to the drivers side door opened it she thought _please don't start the car please don't start the car_ they got there cigarettes out and went back into the house she took a breath of relief she scurried out and was tapped on the shoulder she just about died she turned finding

Robin she said "I almost hit you"

he said "sorry gear please" she took off the jump suit the gloves and the light gave it to him

she said "don't do it again I almost knocked you out"

he said "won't… go home" she took off towards the house.

Angel knocked on the door "Buffy" nothing "Buffy" he turned the knob it opened and there she was sleeping like a little angel, curled up in her black, night gown. He smiled walking over sitting on the bed taking off his shoes and joining her she curled up next him one eye open and the other closed heart still pounding from the run but he had no clue.

That night Eve, Penn the other were getting in the limo going home and Connor said "be careful we have no idea what fools are out there."

Eve said "I will don't worry a only fool would make the choice to try and kill me…"

Connor said "we need to figure this out"

he said "it's close, we almost have this cracked when we do it will be over and we can take care of it"

she said "oh yes" he walked her to the car and she got in he shut the door and headed back up to the house they pulled off he turned to watched them go and in ten seconds the car exploded, blinding him with light. dabree was everywhere

The bomb Squad was all over an hour later, they come up it was a car bomb, Eve, Penn, Hans, were declared dead instantly, Connor was outside, talking with the people, Robin came up "what happened"

Connor said "someone blew up the limo, Eve Penn and Hans were in"

Robin said "god, what is happening"

Connor said "who knows but who ever it is, is really after something they don't want us to find out what's really going on here."

Robin said "maybe, I'll do what ever I can to help"

Connor said "where were you tonight anyway."

Robin said "I had to check the grounds"

Connor said "you didn't see anybody"

he shook his head "no… nothing was out of place, they probably heard me and hid until I went by and then left."

He said "okay, stay close"

Robin said "Will do sir" and walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 19 **_

_**----------------------**_

_**Three Days Later**_

**** Buffy, Willow, Oz and Robin had went to the club, she went to get everyone some drinks she took them to the table and she went up on the balcony to be bye herself, Spike said "what are you doing all by your lonesome up here"

she said "I swear to GOD Spike… get the hell away from me or I will KILL you"

he said "Ooo I'm so scared"

she turned on him "what the HELL do you want"

he said "glad you asked, don't kill the messenger"

she said "what did my dad want"

he said "you to take care of the sister"

she said turning back to the dance floor "no I won't do it, he loves her dearly… I can't"

he said "oh I'm sure you'll figure out a way" he ran a hand up her thigh.

She turned around and said "Spike" she smiled flirting she tiled her head as if to kiss him "the only chance you had at ever being with me again" she looked up at him "is in your dreams" he gave her a look she said "and next time… I WILL KILL you" she pushed away from him.

and you don't know what to do

I'd give anything

my heart my soul

if I could pull you though,

_**Four Days Later**_

Cordelia had returned home from Chicago, Buffy went to see her she said "hi" when she walked into the room

Cordelia said "what do you want"

Buffy said "oh to talk, that's all"

Cordelia said "about"

Buffy said "you and Xander"

she said "why"

Buffy said "because we need to talk" she sat on the chair in Cordelia fierier Buffy said "your serious with him"

Cordelia said "yeah, I am"

Buffy said "yeah I can tell… I wish you all the best, I hope you have that intense love and passion that me and Angel have" she paced round the room back turned to her as she put on her glove on.

Cordelia said "why are you telling me this" she got up

Buffy approached her "I love your brother, I really love your brother and I Never want to lose him" tears were in her eyes "and I am truly sorry about what I have to do" she put a hand on her shoulder. "but sometimes you have to sacrifice someone you care for to get what you want" Cordelia's eyes widened Buffy stabbed her with dagger "I'm sorry"

she said "yo… you, bi… Bitch" Buffy lowered her to the floor she looked her in the eyes

Buffy said "I had to do what I had to do" she covered Cordelia's mouth, she bucked and convulsed but would not take her eyes off of Buffy until they closed. She had to sneak out leaving the dagger in the wound, it wasn't hers anyway it was Cordelia's father's. she left out back going around front taking the main walk and walking up to the house to knock nothing and she went back down the path to her home.

Angel was coming out of the house she said "hey"

he said "hello"

she said "I just went over to check on Cordelia, she didn't answer the door."

He said "that's strange" they both went over, he knocked nothing, he pounded "Cordelia, CORDELIA!!" nothing. he reached over the door and got the spare key. Opened the door he called her name and they headed out onto the fierior

she gasped "oh my god" Angel went in and saw his sisters lifeless body with the dagger in it. he said "oh my god" he went to her side,

Buffy said "don't touch the knife… it's the only thing sealing the wound" she grabbed the phone calling 911 Angel did CPR and sent her to get the guards they looked all over for the murderer and found no one. Buffy stayed with Angel he was speechless they got her incubated and breathing but she wasn't conscious. Angel went with the ambulace she took the limo with Robin.

Robin said "you did it"

she said "yeah but I'm not done yet"

he said "what are you planning"

she said "Giving Xander a deal he can't refuse"

just to find again

the love we hold so true

and will your arms still hold me

and your eyes consol me

baby please don't turn your back

and just pretend,

Angel stood at the third-floor window of the Sunnydale General Hospital, his forehead resting against the cool glass, his hands hidden in his pockets. Behind him the personnel of the hospital performed their duties, from several rooms he could hear beeps and the smell of antiseptic was in the air. Outside the window the sun was shining brightly on this Californian afternoon, while the streets were busy, people walking around as they did every day, mothers laughing to her children None of them had seen his beautiful sisters, killer none of them knew, while Angel had been kneeling on the floor, his Sister's bruised, bloody, and unconscious body in his arms, Buffy calling the ambulance at the same time. The rescue team who'd arrived on the scene had taken them straight to the hospital, where ER doctors fought to counter the effects of the deadly wound. That had been two hours ago. Cordy had been wheeled into surgery and he hadn't heard a word since then.

Buffy came up "you want some coffee" he turned, slightly to see his wife's worried expression

he shook his head "no thanks" he replied voice horse.

Buffy said "is there anything I can do"

Xander said "anything"

Angel said "no"

Xander said "she was stabbed with one of your fathers daggers…"

Connor said "the thing I don't get is the fact that the house was locked up yet someone got in undetected."

Robin said "could have been someone she knew… might have let them in"

Xander said "like a guard"

Angel said glaring at him, "where were you"

Connor said "he and Robin were with me"

that your heart still needs me

and your soul completes me

and can we find a way

to fall in love again

Two hours later they were still standing in the hallway in front of the swinging doors waiting for news of Cordelia. A nurse had come out, but besides a compassionate smile she hadn't been able to give them anything. Buffy had tried to give them hope by saying that it was a good sign if it lasted long. The lost cases were given up easily. But somehow it didn't help. Angel was standing with his back at the wall now, his head leaned back too, his eyes closed. They had tried to talk to him, but after a while they caught on that all he wanted was to be left alone.

Everybody looked up when the swinging doors finally opened, and a doctor came out, his clothes drenched in sweat, he was removing his hat, and running a hand over his wet skull. "Mr. Johansson?" he looked around and then nodded when Angel stepped forward.

"Yes," he said, his voice barely working.

"She's alive," the doctor started, getting relieved sounds from all sides. "It was close," he went on. "if the injury had been closer to the heart it would have been fatal but that was only a minor complication. Our biggest problem was her blood loss, but after hours of hard work," he smiled wryly, "and the help of modern technique, her constitution is steady at the moment." Looking directly at Angel, he added, "If there aren't any more complications, I'm quite optimistic. As I said, it was a close call, but she's a fighter, she never gave up." He nodded again and was about to leave,

when Angel held him back. "Can I see her?"

he asked. "She'll be moved to the ICU now and she needs rest," he smiled again, "but you can see her for five minutes. I'll inform the nurse. She'll get you later and take you there."

"Thanks," Angel said, and there was a world of meaning in this one word. The doctor understood. It hadn't been the first operation of this kind for him. He knew what relatives and friends went through in such situations and he knew that they could hardly find words afterwards.

"It's my job," he said simply and left.

Angel went to Cordelia's room, Buffy followed behind, he went in and sat down next to her bed, Connor Followed she let him go in, she looked at how Angel looked and he was hurting really hurting and it was her fault, but he was still alive and that's all that mattered.

_**3 ½ weeks Later**_

Cordelia was in a coma like she had hopped she would be, Angel went by each day to go and see her, it cut Buffy like a knife, to see him like that. What could she do, it was her job… and her job was hardening her heart to all feeling buy one, her love for the man that loved her, there was no sadness no guilt, no pain… just love for her one true love and she would do anything to protect that love.

Buffy walked into the house that Xander shared with Cordelia and found him in the living room she said "I need you to take care of something for me"

he said "what"

she said "Cordelia"

he said "no there's no way Buffy"

she said "my god, she has you whipped"

he said "like you aren't"

she said "I'm not, I'm doing what I need to do"

he said "only to save your lover"

she said "we are here to whip them out, that is our job"

he said "not her"

she said "your in love with her… you really are"

he said "you don't know what your talking about, your being ridiculous"

she said "no what's ridiculous Xander is you, when she wakes up that our asses we all loose you loose I loose everyone looses… you think she going to stay on your arm when she wakes up, oh wait… she doesn't know your involvement in her brother getting beat up, she doesn't know about your past… and her brother, if he knew… he wouldn't let you be seen with his sister, he'd have you killed, it's so disappointing to find out that her one of a kind lover was nothing but a murderer… and he killed all those people"

she sat next to the phone "as the wife of the family, I feel it's my duty to tell Connor" she picked up the phone

he said "put it down Buffy"

she said "shh… it will only take a second" he snatched the phone from he and hung it up she leaned back on the couch "what a predicament your in"

he said "what do you want" she smiled "kill her, nice fast… it's the only way we both can continue with our lives in tact"

_**2 ½ weeks Later**_

Xander went to the hospital, Angel was there he said "hey…. How is she"

Angel said "there's a chance that she could wake up in a few days"

Xander said "wonderful can I see her" he nodded, going down the hall

Buffy said "why don't we go out to dinner to celebrate."

He smiled "I would like that that" she smiled "Come on lets go." and they left.

He went in the room shutting the door and saw her she looked so helpless long brunette hair all over the pillow, he looked at her he walked up to the bed "oh god Cordelia I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry that it has to be like this, in my heart I love you but it was my job, if I could have had it any other way I would have… I love you, but it was me that called the raid on your brothers home, it was me and we held Buffy back as me and Robin and the other two watched them beat him like that… I can't tell you how sorry I am"

he looked at his watch in one minute the machines were all to stop, he kissed her fore head and her lips "I love you Cordelia Johansson"

her eyes opened and she saw him and said "Xan… Xander… St… stay… a… away…fr… from… me" he took the pillow placing it over her face as the machines died. She fought and fought it but then gave way to it he put the pillow back in place and walked out shutting the door. The machine was scheduled to kick back in 3 hours.

Buffy and Angel were at dinner, she said "it nice to see you smiling again"

he said "I know, I'm happy that my sisters going to be okay… I loved her so much, we grew up together, I always protected her, she always looked up to me in ways I can never explain"

she said "I know what you mean… Dawn was like that with me, well me and Cindy"

he said "I know your sister was killed and thrown in that ditch"

she said "yeah, but she always looked up to us…. She loved us, and we protected her… we grew up together and covered for each other when one did something wrong, we had each others backs and I'll always miss Cindy"

he said "I'm sorry"

she said "it's fine, she was my identical twin there was such a strong connection there you can't know you can't understand"

he said "in ways I do"

she said "how about we go home and have a bit of fun"

he said "I can live with that"

Buffy and Angel danced to love for all seasons, she said "how are you doing"

he said "better then I've been in months, very relaxed… and I have you to thank you for that" he ran his fingers over her face she smiled

she said "oh that's to bad I was planning on relaxing you a lot later"

he said "oh were you planning on seducing me Mrs. Johansson"

she said "you play your card right I'll do a lot more them that" he kissed her she would always love his kiss the electricity that pulsed through them when they did she never felt that way with any other man. She smiled "I wanted to night to be prefect to celebrate your sister soon to be recovery"

he said "it is, because I'm with you"

she said "you deserve every bit of happiness you can get after all that's happened with your family"

he said "it's nothing I've been dealing with it for a long time… it doesn't really bother me, but it helps to have a beautiful woman that cares so much"

she said "we'll I love you and I never want to see you hurting."

He said "that should all be in the past Cordelia's out of the woods and were together that's all that matters"

she smiled hugging him "yeah"

and as every night goes by

With every lonely tear I cry,

it's so clear to me

I need you by my side

Later they went upstairs she jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around her his neck backing him up to the bed until he was sitting. She pulled away "I love you Angel"

he said "I love you Buffy Bandicetti-Johansson"

she smiled "prove it" pushing him down he places his hands on her hips, sharing another kiss. He leans over and picks her up, making sure not to break their kiss, gently laying her on the bed. Lightly, he places kisses down her neck unbuttoning her blouse, kisses lowering to her navel, then working his way back up. Buffy places her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as

she whispers in his ear, "I love you..." The lovers continue to tease each others body's with kisses and tender touches. As Angel slowly works on her neck after removing her beautiful silk blouse and pants, followed by her underwear, Buffy slides his shirt, pants followed boxers off of his well-sculptured body. He rests his head along the side of her's as they slowly and gently Became one. She runs her hands along his smooth back, feeling her arousal grow as he deeply kisses her. Angel runs his hand alongside of her body, as Buffy lets out a sigh, her pleasure strongly increasing even more. He shifts a bit, his face showing his pleasure as he pulls Buffy's body even closer to his own, both softly sighing as their pleasure starts to take a hold on them. Feeling that neither one of them can withhold their release much longer, he moves his hands even further down to her hips, guiding her as he feels her strong release and he follows, the eternal lovers sharing the most powerful, intimate thing any two people can ever have together. Their bodies tangle together, as they finish out their blissful high. Buffy sighs as she feels Angel come to rest on top of her,

"I love you...so much," she says, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him down closer to her, meeting his lips for a deep kiss and a smile thinking _I love you to I just hope that that's enough_ he laid back and she rested her head on his strong chest and they fell asleep in the early hours of the morning.

and will your arms still hold me

and your eyes consol me

baby please don't turn your back

and just pretend,

Angel got a call early the next morning they went to the hospital together, Connor and everyone was there Angel got there he said "what happen"

the doctor said "we don't know she was fine, he machine went off, about an hour ago, but it seems that she was dead sense yesterday the machines just stopped and started again this morning"

Angel said "how in the hell is that possible"

the doctor said "I don't know"

Angel said "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY **YOU DON'T KNOW!!!" **Buffy put a hand on his arm

she said softly "please calm down… it's okay, it's okay"

he said "how can you say that"

she looked in his eyes "I know you loved her but… it was her time to go, if it hadn't been she wouldn't have gone"

Angel said "no it was them, it was there machines"

she said "I know and I'm so sorry Angel, I can't tell you how sorry I am" he leaned back on the walk and slid to the floor she crotched down next to him and hugged him and he cried in her arms and she did as well

_**One Week later **_

Buffy had went to see her father, she said "everyone of importance is dead and you robbed every casino that his father owned… are you happy"

he said "no because you disobeyed me"

she said "what I did everything you wanted"

he said "no you didn't, you didn't kill his sister"

she said "yes I did, she's dead isn't she"

he said "yes she's dead but you didn't kill her"

she said "what"

he said "Xander told me what you did… smart of you, but you made one mistake"

she said "yeah and what's that"

he said "you didn't kill the messenger" she looked at Xander who stood in the door

he said "sorry Buff"

she said "you bastard, you betrayed me" she got up.

He said "an eye for an eye"

Hank said "here's one for you" he shot Xander in his right eye he went down she jumped.

She said "oh god" she turned back to him she said "daddy"

he said "now your going to go home and your going to kill your wonderful husband… or you'll never see the light of day again"

she said "you're a monster" she turned to go and he said "and Buffy, I love you… and remember, most important thing is family"

she looked at him "Go. To. Hell" Buffy drove home thinking of what meant more her freedom or him, how could she decide.

Angel was at home, it had been a few days sense the funeral he went into the kitchen to get a beer, and he went into the refrigerator, decided to get something for his developing headache, he looked in the cabinet and saw the Excedrin he pulled it out knocking out anther bottle he picked it up and saw it was sleeping pill, he looked at it sleeping pill, Buffy doesn't take any sleeping pills, he read the effects, "better affect if crushed, tasteless scentless" he leaned on the counter, he looked in the bottle and half was gone. He looked at it and said "what" he thought back that night when she made them dinner, and brought out there plates separate… and how tired he had gotten after eating. He thought "she couldn't… she wouldn't, she can't be"

Buffy came in and said "Angel honey were arte you"

he said "in the kitchen"

she came in kissing him "hey, what's that"

he said "I was hopping you would tell me, are you taking sleeping pills"

she said "every once and a while, I have trouble sleeping… they help"

he nodded. "Okay"

she said "I'll make dinner"

he smiled "okay"

**_The Next Night_**

Buffy was washing dishes when the phone rang she picked it up "hello"

Spike said "long time no see"

she said "go to hell"

he said "hurts a lot, I need to talk to you"

she said "why should I"

he said "you might want to here what I have to say"

she said "so talk"

he said "I want you to meet me somewhere"

she thought rolling her eyes "where"

he said "good girl, route 17"

she said "when"

he said "in one hour"

she said "okay" they hung up upstairs Angel held the phone and hung it up he wondered what the hell was going on, he damn sure was going to find out.

Angel came down stares and he said "what going on"

she said "I have to go to the store"

he said "okay, how long are you going to be"

she shook her head "about an hour or two"

he said "okay I'll be waiting"

she kissed him "I love you"

he smiled "you too" she smiled and walked out, she got in her car and he watched her pull off ten minutes later he got his coat locked up getting in his own car following behind he reached it not to long after her she went into the old bowling rink that was closed, he went over to stand near the door

he said "nice to see you again"

she said "what do you want"

he said "the job done'

she said "I can't do it"

he said "because you love him"

she said "yes… no, no that's not it"

he said "he has you confused, you need to do the job, you have to do it"

she walked across the room and he came and put his arms around her waist he said "we're one of a kind all you have to do is kill him and… and I can take you away from here, I can take you away from it all and they'll never find us"

she pulled away "I can't, not for you… if I do it it's for me" Angel left that all he had to hear.

that your heart still needs me

and your soul completes me


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 20_**  
--  
Buffy got home and Angel was sitting in the living room, she was startled when he turned on the light she said "hey"

he said "where is you groceries"

she said "I decided to take a ride instead, clear my head"

he said "oh"

he said "Buffy, do you love me"

she said "what of course I do"

he said "your father wants me dead, your boyfriend wants me dead… do you want me dead"

she said "Angel"

he got up and said "those sleeping pills weren't for you were they, you gave them to me… didn't you" 

she said looking at her hands "yes"

he said "so you could kill my father, set up for Maestro to be killed"

she said "yes" she looked him in the eye in all seriousness and now not even a crack of remorse "I'm sorry Angel, but I guess we just do what we have to do in life, we grow we love we lose love we gain love and some times we have to lose it… that's the way it has to be"

he said taking the gun from out of the back of his pants and held it up "so what do you have to do"

she said "what I have to do"

he handed it to her "here, so do it… kill me"

she looked at the gun he said "take it"

she looked at him he said "take it, you have to kill me then I want you to do it, kill me… my families dead, my sister and one of my best friends is dead, take it" she took the gun from his hand he said "but before you do I need you to tell me in theses past three years I need to know did you love me the way I loved you"

she said "don't do this to yourself, loves an emotion some can feel it some can't… I've been hurt to much I can't"

he said "so what your telling me is that you never once loved me" 

she looked at her hands and said "no"

he said "I want you to look me in the eye and I want you tell me you don't love me"

she said "Angel"

he said "if you can do that then want you to look me in the eye and I want you to kill me" she didn't say any thing he took the gun from her hand he said "I loved you and I'm sorry" he turned the gun on himself and in he shot himself in the chest.

and can we find a way   
to fall in love again

The gun fell to the floor, Buffy looked at him and he looked at her hole in his chest he said "I loved you Buffy… and you broke my heart"

she said "Angel no" she caught him before he fell, she shook her head

she said "your going to be okay… your going to be okay" she lifted him up on his feet putting one arm on her neck and lead him out the front door he was heavy moving slowly, she said "your going to be okay… your not going to die on me" she looked him in the eye and he nodded groggly. They walked down the drive way, she said all I have to do is get you back to the manor and they can help you, but you got to hang in there… you understand"

he said "I do" they walked. Spike came up the walk,

Spike said "when your told to kill someone… your not suppose to save there life" 

she said "I didn't do this he did"

he said "I didn't think he had it in him… didn't give me the chance to do it"

she said "what"

he said pulling out his gun "you are so dumb"

she leaned Angel against the wall, "what the HELL are you talking about"

he said "it was fun plan, took 7 years to do but I did it"

she said "Spike" 

he said " I hated you I really did and I found the perfect night to take my, on both families"

she said "what" 

he said "first I killed his mother not to hard, had a friend 'bake me a cake'… set it up"

Angel growled "you KILLED My mother"

he smiled "yes, that was only the first step… then I got in good with your family and killed your mother"

she said "you son of a BITCH!"

he laughed "and I swept you off of your feet, and you were mine… then you moved and you fell for him, I got jealous, I told on you everything… your dad loved me for it and he began to groom me as his successor"

she said glaring at him "that was this was about, taking my fathers place"

he said "he loved you and he was going to let you have it but I knew you didn't have it in you so I decided to ruin your life and take your place"

she said "you're a real bastard"

he said "and now to top it of I'll kill him" he pointed his gun at Angel she did a high kick, kicking the gun out of his hand and catching it

she said "Spike. In your dreams" she shot him in the heart she said smiling in his face "and this time, it wasn't a blank"

he said "there coming for you as we speak"

she said "I don't care, goodnight Sweetheart" she shot him again.

can we find a way to fall in love again  
oh baby I need you to love me… for the rest of my life

He was dead she turned to Angel he slid down the car, there was blood every where, she took off her coat and pressed it on the wound tapping his face "Come on wake up, don't you die on me… don't you die on me" he gasped

she said "come on we have to get you to the house"

he said "Buf-fy"

she said "don't talk, come on" she lifted him to his feet and held him and the coat to the wound that was coving quickly with blood. She said "please"

she got up to the front of the house and she yelled "SOMEBODY HELP ME HE'S BEEN SHOT" two of the guard grabbed him they went inside he fell to the floor. She slid up next to him putting the coat under his head she yelled "call 911!" she checked his heart it was weak he had stopped breathing she said "oh god"

Connor came out he said "what the hell happen"

she said "he was shot" she said "I have to go"

if we fall in love again  
would you love me for the rest of my life

Angel gasped "Buffy" 

she said "I'm sorry but if I stay there going to be more problem" she kissed his fore head and whispered something in his ear and she left.

She ran out, she ran out the gate and down the street the limo was already on her, she ran she ran down the street and up an alley looked jumping the fence and ran, climbing up the side of the building running across, and down the other side Angel's blood stained her cloths but she ran she wouldn't stop running her heart pounded in her ears but she wasn't going to stop she ran praying that Angel survived even if she didn't. she ran down the street and they cut her off. Grabbing her up and throwing her in the car.

January 20, 2006  
One Month Later  
she turned "and that how I ended up here"

she said "that's the whole story"

Buffy smiled "but you haven't heard the ending yet that the best part"

Anya said "what happen in the end"

she smiled "the prisoner princess escapes her prison, and lives happily ever after with her prince in a far away land"

she said "how"

Buffy walked over to her putting her hands on her shoulder, "if I told you that then I'd have to kill you" she snapped her neck

One Month Earlier  
she said "I have to go"

Angel gasped "Buffy"

she said "I'm sorry but if I stay there going to be more problem" she kissed his fore head and whispered in his ear I love you Angel, I really do… and everything I did was for you… I hope some day you can forgive me… when you return home read the letter under the mattress and she left.

if we fall in love again  
huh uh uh uh hu eh O

Two Weeks Earlier  
Angel got home two weeks later Angel got home from the hospital with the left arm in a sling, he remembered that night she left, he never found out what happened to her, then he remembered when you return home read the letter under the mattress he went upstairs, he reached under the mattress and found the letter. He sat on the bed and read her hand righting on the front of the letter, he opened it. And started to read.

Dear Angel,  
If your reading this you made it, and I need you to know I love you so much, but after what happened I don't think I can resist my family anymore, I love you and I hope some day you can some day forgive me.

if we fall in love again  
Would you love me for the rest… of my life

A figure in a long dark hooded coat left the building.

I love you more then anything in my life that why it cut me deeper then anything that I have to do this, god I love you so much but I fear my family and more then that I fear my father, I love you, and one day.

If we fall in love again…   
ohh oh oh yeah yeah yeah

The guard said "where Ms. Craufield"

another guard said "she left about two hours ago"

he said "three hours before her shift started something's not right" they went into the room and

the guard said "there's Buffy she's sleep talking all night put her to sleep" he walked over to the bed Pike pulled off the sheets and found Anya dead.

He said "she's gone

If we fall in love again…  
yeah yeah yeah… Oh baby would you love me

That special day, you know what day, I want you to meet me in that place… our place… and I want to start again… you and me, can you take that chance, because when that day comes I'll be waiting I love you no matter what… with all my heart and soul I try to deny it but I can't… I love you Liam Johansson for life, Forever  
Your Beloved  
Buffy  
If we fall in love again…   
ohh oh oh huh uh uh O

She got on the plane, her plane touched down in Bahamas, the next morning she walked to the beach she stopped at the shore line it was, she loved the feeling of the air the smell of the ocean this was paradise,

If we fall in love again…

she stood there, and two arms wrapped around her waste she smiled "I was waiting for you… how did you find me here"

Angel said "if I was blind I could find you" 

she smiled "you got my letter"

he said "I did" 

she said turning in his arms "so does this mean your going to give me another chance."

He said smiling "yes"

she turned in his arm "do you mean that"

he smiled "with all my heart, because beyond anything else that has happened… I know that I love you"

she smiled tears running down her face and in that moment he saw the innocent little girl that he loved and knew, he would take care of and protect for the rest of his life. She said "I have something to tell you"

he said "and what's that's"

she said "I don't know how to tell you this but I guess you'll find out sooner or later"

he said "what"

she said "I'm pregnant"

he smiled "do you know how much I love you"

If we fall in love again…

she smiled and they walked down the beach together, she said "why don't we go to Tahiti"

he said "I would like that" they walked down the beach there was a couple coming towards them.

They stopped and the girl said "you're a nice couple"

Buffy said "you wouldn't say that if you knew how we got like this"

the woman said "how did you get this way"

Buffy said "you want to tell it or shall I" 

he said "let me, three years ago I met one of the most beautiful breathe taking woman I've ever met, and this is how we met" Buffy and Angel smiled at each other as he told the story of how hey came to be. She smiled because she knew they would last 4ever.

The End

AN: Did you like if you did tell me if you want my sequeal can't give you a definitive answer on when I'll put it all up the next chapter or to is a preview of the begin tell me if you want it all I need is one person to beg me


End file.
